Spring Break
by NCISVILLE
Summary: Pepper is a College student, Tony new CEO of SI. Spring Break rolls around and both are on the same 2 week cruise to the Bahamas, Pepper with her room mates, Tony with Rhodey. When these two literally collide on board sparks are flying, but will they ignore it and continue on their opposite paths? Or will they start up a relationship even with their opposite ways of life? Complete
1. Backstory

**Hey Guys! Look who's back! and with a completely new, original, interesting Pepperony story. And how fitting considering we're just around that time. so for those of you who read Fear you've known about this and in cast you didn't know, i also have my other story out, the alphabetical one. The Pieces to the Pepperony Puzzle. You should all check it out. And for those of you Fear fans out there, you'll be happy to know i have the outline for its sequel completed. IT's called...Terror. Now i have some bad news, i will not begin writing it until post IM3. sorry but at least you know I've got everything ready for it and i'm certain you'll enjoy it 10x more than you did Fear. Yeah, the outline is that amazing! Okay so i'm done advertising now haha. Caution, there are most likely typos.**

**So everyone i hope you enjoy this AU universe. Read, enjoy, review.**

Spring Break

_*Pepper will be referred to as Virginia until Tony creates her nickname, annoying and weird I know, but stick with me.*_

Virginia Potts let out a sigh of relief. Finally she was done with Calculus AB and done with her stickler of a professor, Mr. Grogan. As she walked out of the building wing door of Stanford, fresh warm air hit her face and she breathed it in until it saturated her lungs. Spring break was only two days away. A smile appeared on her face as she thought of the two week long trip she was going to be spending with her boyfriend of two years, Benedict Yancy. Everyone just called him Ben. He too was a senior at Stanford getting his major in Business. He was the vice president of the student run government (SCA) and president of the Art Club. He was also the running back for their football team. Ben stood 6'1' dirty blond, beautiful ocean blue eyes with tan olive skin and very well defined muscles. He was the popular kid around the block and he wasn't the shallow type of popular football jock most would assume. Ben was kind and loyal, very sweet and magna cum laude. She of course was summa cum laude.

Virginia knew Ben would be locked up in his dorm hard at work on his English Project due the next day that he had been working on for weeks; and shed decided to surprise him and drop by to offer some help before going to meet her friends for their movie night. Once she reached the door to his dorm she quickly darted a look both ways to look for teachers, considering she wasn't allowed to go in his room, before silently opening his door hoping to scare him. When she popped her head in the room through the door she froze and stood there, motionless in the doorway. She had to blink multiple times; her eyes had to be deceiving her. Surely she wasn't seeing Ben very naked with their Financial Planning teacher, Mrs. Hobbs, on the couch. A small shriek of disbelief and confusion escaped her lips alerting them of her presence. Her eyes met Ben's and she clutched her backpack strap tighter and turned around and bolted. For two minutes she ran as fast as she could away from him, but the image of him having sex with their married teacher was seared into her mind like a hot iron brand. Buildings and landscape breezed by until finally the one building that mattered appeared and she ran into it knowing she'd find refuge. As she reached her dorm she swiftly withdrew her key and unlocked the door, threw it open, ran past her roommates, and into the bedroom they shared. Backpack was slung into the side of the bed and she into her bed pillow where she clutched it close and finally just let all of her emotions wash over her. She knew her friends would come in soon enough and ask what was wrong but for right now she just wanted to drown her sadness and confusion through her pillow.

Five minutes later and Marissa was the first to silently walk in and sit on the bed and begin to rub her back. Marissa Pryor was a lighter shade of black, 5'9', amber eyes, complete with a small afro of jet black hair always held by a changing, colorful, bandana. She was always the more fashionate one amongst the group, latest dress, earrings, blouse, jeans, and shoes. She was also the more emotionally in tune person. Marissa was Parliamentarian of the SCA and President of the National Honor Society not to mention the Reporter for the French Honor Society. The second amongst their square was Nelia-Sol White. Standing only 5 '7', Nelia was always dressed in jeans and a video game T-shirt. She was a mix of African and Pilipino, making her a coffee with creamer shade. She along with Marissa had chocolate eyes and un-pierced ears. She was also called, 'The Guy', in their friend square. Nelia was the vice president of the National Honor Society and the Yearbook Editor in chief. The third amongst them was Michelle Barita who came in a 5'8', white but not pale, long wavy brunette hair, and also hazelnut eyes. She always wore jeans and a Stanford University Girls Soccer Team hoodie. Michelle was the starting forward for their soccer team and the captain. They all were seniors at Stanford but majoring in different things. The four of them had become unlikely friends in a collective Freshman English class with Mrs. Hostutler. Since sophomore year they had been rooming together and their friendship had only evolved deeper even with Marissa and Virginia having a boyfriend. Nelia was married to video games and Liam Neeson and Michelle to soccer.

As Marissa rubbed Virginia's back in comforting circles, Virginia knew it was Marissa's way of saying, 'I'll be right here until you're ready to talk.' Another couple minutes passed by before she rolled over and grabbed for the tissues on here nightstand, Once she had gone through a few of them, she began to speak.

"I…I went to surprise Ben today and…when I opened the door…" Tears began to flow again and she blew her nose as she felt Marissa's hand give her's a gentle squeeze. "I caught him having sex with Mrs. Hobbs." Her body began to shake as sobs wracked her body and Marissa pulled her into a warm hug.

"Oh Ginny I'm so sorry. We can always have Nelia go beat him with her butter sock." Marissa said sadly. Virginia laughed through her sobs as she held onto Marissa and continued to cry. When Virginia was finally all cried out, Nelia walked in with ice cream from Coldstone and Michelle with fries from McDonald's. She gave a small laugh at the gesture and it warmed her heart.

"You guys…give me a hug." She said happily through her sniffles. They set down the food on her nightstand and everyone joined in on the group hug.

"So I was thinking instead of going out to the movies tonight we just stay in and bring them to us. So on that note I present, The Ugly Truth. And I was thinking maybe later we could watch some episodes of Maury." Nelia said handing her the cup of mint chocolate chip ice cream and Michelle handing her the box of fries.

"You guys are the best, thank you." Virginia said gratefully dipping a salty fry into the sweet ice cream.

"What happened Ginny?" Michelle asked not liking the fact her friend was crying.

She kept quiet and Marissa answered instead. "Ben cheated on her." There was clear disgust and venom in her voice.

"Son of a biscuit eating bulldog! Where the french toast is my butter sock?!" Nelia cried outraged as she scoured the room for her weapon.

Virginia let out an uneasy, grateful laugh and said, "No, it's not worth it. He's not worth it."

"That's right! He's not worth your affection." Marissa gently reassured.

"Hey, that means you'll be alone Friday and you'll be alone spring break." Michelle mused aloud.

"Oh that's right; remember to take pictures for me on your cruise." Virginia said trying to appear happy for her friends.

"I don't think so!" Marissa said as her voice took on what everyone called her 'black ghetto side'. "There's no way in hell we'd leave you alone, especially after this." She stated.

"Yeah girl! You're gonna be livin' it up in the sun, chillin' wit us, goin' swimmin' on beaches, getting' drunk as hell, hittin' up the malls, checkin' out the dudes, and playin' video games in the arcade." Nelia said beginning to imagine all the different video games.

"Yeah, exactly! Play some volley ball, order room service, sleep in, and watch scary movies late at night." Michelle added.

"Go to the spa, go shoppin', hangin' out by the pool in our bikini's, maybe have a spring fling." Marissa said with an elbow nudge to Virginia who gave an amused smile in reply.

"Yeah, that all sounds like fun but you only bought three tickets." She tried to argue. A common smile appeared on all the other girl's faces and Virginia looked at each and every one of them skeptically. "You bought me a ticket, didn't you?" She dead panned.

"Yup!" Michelle said happily popping the P.

"Ms. Potts, it looks like you have some packing to do. We leave at six a.m. Friday to catch our 8:30 am flight out of LAX to the sunny city of Miami so we can catch a taxi to the port and board before the ship leaves at four. We're boarding the Norwegian Breakaway; it's the newest ship where apparently all the Miami College kids are going to. Plus they had a limited deal on a two week cruise to the Bahamas, now the rooms aren't fantastic like The Haven, but we each get our own room with a porthole and bathroom so I don't care." Nelia said with a grin.

Virginia shook her head with a smile as she ate her ice cream and fries and sat up against the wall her bed was up against. She shared the queen sized bed with Michelle while Marissa and Nelia shared the other queen sized bed. '_Maybe a getaway will be good for me.' _She thought optimistically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxSpringBreakxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthony Stark, handsome new CEO of Stark Industries leant back in his ergonomic chair, hands folded behind his head, and released a breath of frustration. He had only been CEO for three months and already it felt like an eternity had passed. He'd already gone through at least a dozen, if not more (he really wasn't keeping track) personal assistants in that time. They all were the same profile too; attractive, slender, young, long legs, sexy, and always blond. They had al succumbed to his flirts after only a few days; the longest one held out for a week before jumping him in his office. That wasn't the only complication to the job either. There were too many papers to sign, too many contracts to assign, too many boring meetings, too many restrictions and loopholes, and way too many 'Mr. Stark this (insert lame company name here) is on the phone for you: Mr. Stark, the military wants to know when you're making a decision on the (input latest weapon design figure here): Mr. Stark, the firefighters want to know when you'll be available to have a benefit: Mr. Stark Vanity Fair wants a quote, CNN wants an interview: Mr. Stark this and Mr. Stark that'. Tony was just fed up with it all. What he needed was a vacation.

Tony looked to his calendar and smiled. Spring break was just around the corner and he was only 21 which meant…technically people his age were still in college and going on spring break. A huge grin spread on his face as he thought of all the girls in their too short bikinis tanning on beaches. "JARVIS, look up cruises to the Bahamas."

"Planning a trip are we sir?" JARVIS asked sounding curious.

"Yes we are J, a two week cruise please."

"Right away Sir." Tony spun around in his chair, hands now folded in his lap, with his warm amber eyes matching the smile on his lips as he waited patiently for JARVIS. "It appears there are two cruises to the Bahamas, one is a Carnival Cruise leaving from Los Angeles and the other is a Norwegian deporting from Miami."

"Hmmm…which one has more stars?"

"The Norwegian Breakaway sir."

"Great, find me the two best rooms." Tony said as the thought of cruising with Rhodey appeared. "Oh and call Rhodey."

"Right away." JARVIS replied dutifully. After a few seconds Rhodey's voice filled up the office.

"Tony?"

"Hey Rhodey!" Tony greeted excitedly. "Got any plans for the next two weeks?"

"Yeah work, so do you." Rhodey reminded sternfully

"No? Nothing? Great! We're going on a two week cruise to the Bahamas on the finest cruise ship, The Norwegian Jewel. It's gonna be all on my dime. Just think buddy, girls in bikinis, free drinks, girls swooning over men in uniform, great food, relaxation-" Tony began to drone on trying to bait his friend into agreeing.

"When do we leave?" Rhodey cut in already hooked,

"We'll leave in my private jet tomorrow at nine a.m. sharp."

"How long is the flight JARVIS?" Tony questioned

"The flight from Stark Industries to Miami Airport is approximately 5 hours and 37 minutes sir."

"Great so we'll just have my pilot push it faster. What time does the ship take off?" Tony asked curiously.

"Four p.m. sir." JARVIS answered.

"You heard him Rhodey. Meet me at the tarmac at Stark Friday at nine."

"Sir, I've found the best two rooms. Would you like to hear about them?" JARVIS asked.

"Sure, Rhodey can hear too."

"The largest suites within The Haven are no doubt the two Deluxe Owner's Suites which include a living room, dining area and wet bar. The bedroom features a pillow-top king-sized mattress that looks out floor-to-ceiling windows and a wraparound private balcony. The bathroom features an oversized bath tub, two vanity sinks and a spacious shower. All guests staying in The Haven on Project Breakaway will be able to take advantage of the 24-hour certified butler service, poolside valets, Platinum Keycards - to enhance recognition throughout the ship, white tablecloth in-suite dining and of course priority reservations in the ships specialty restaurants, spa entertainment and exclusive invitations to private events. On the Project Breakaway ships, The Haven will consist of 42 suites on the forward area of decks 15 and 16. The area will include a private restaurant, cocktail bar and concierge desk. In the center, there is a two-story courtyard with pool, two whirlpools, private sundeck, private massage rooms, changing area and sauna. The Haven will also feature a private spa and fitness center. Guests staying at The Haven will be pampered with privacy and personalized service. Exclusive benefits include priority embarkation and disembarkation; distinctive platinum keycard; priority boarding of tenders to shore; in-suite espresso/cappuccino machines; gourmet treats delivered each evening; Bliss Collection by Norwegian pillow-top mattress; fine linens, feather duvet and pillow menu; along with plush bathrobes, slippers, oversized towels; and more."

"Fantastic, book em' J." Tony said excitedly.

"Right away sir."

"Sounds pretty expensive Tony." Rhodey said cautiously.

"Don't worry about it; it's all on me Rhodey." Tony said care-free.

"Alright, see you Friday Tony." Rhodey said before he hung up.

The phone disconnected and Tony exhaled a happy breath of air as he felt all the stress begin to melt away. "Relaxation, booze, and bikinis, here I come. JARVIS call Happy and let him know he has the next two weeks off."

"Of course sir."

Tony stood up from his desk and grabbed his phone and car keys and rushed out of the building. 1:30 was a reasonable time to leave, especially when he had gotten in early at ten. As Tony sped home he began to imagine what the cruise would be like, but he never once imagined he would fall hopelessly in love with a girl so completely opposite of him and yet so perfect for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxSpringBreakxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Phew, wow that was a mammoth first chapter. Took me a couple hours to do it. But i hoped you're intrigued and so interested you're willing to show it by reviewing! :) **

**Alright you IM3 die hard fans, 48 days for those of us in the good ol' U.S. of A!**


	2. Names

**Guys, i just about wanted to cry. You all are so amazing, i feel so overwhelmed with the love this story has gotten. 19 reviews, i'm just gonna take a moment of silence real quick...alright, moving on to business. So you'd never guess who was up at three a.m this morning rolling around in pain. Yup, me. Yeah, cramps, randomly, then i guess subconsciously i liked dinner so much i just had to taste it a second time and a third. Yeah, enough said, not pretty so in between resting and heating i have managed to type this for you. A much anticipated chapter 2 and yes for those numerous people who reviewed and said you're were looking forward to them meeting, well here it is :) and boy is it interesting. **

**Alrighty, read, enjoy, review, and please don't get sick. no need for more than one of us to be out sick form school or work. **

Chapter 2: Names

The mindless chatter of hundreds of young and wild girls could be heard all around followed by the laughter of raging, hormonal, boys. The air smelled of salt, perfume, cologne, and eagerness. Virginia noticed as she began to slowly move through the long line to board that three-quarters of the people there were young and wearing swim wear that was rather revealing covered only by a tight see through shirt and tight short shorts. She had to admit that so far she actually was having fun. Talking and laughing and just hanging out with her friends was fun in itself but then there was the commentary on all the guy eye candy they spotted while waiting in line. A buzz resounded from her pocket breaking her attention from her laughing fit and she quickly whipped it out. It was her mom asking if she had boarded yet and made it safely to Miami. She continued walking forward following the sound of her friends voices as she walked and texted while toting around her three bags. There was her backpack, Perry (Perry the Platypus, but she always just referred to her backpack as Perry), her duffel bag slung on her shoulder, and her rather large suitcase she was wheeling in her left hand as she texted with her right. It wasn't until it was too late that she heard her friends calling out a warning to her of the person she was about to run into.

Her phone fell from her hand and the bag from her shoulder landing in front of the person she smacked into. Virginia immediately began apologizing profusely , quickly trying to recover her phone but the stranger managed to pick it up before she could. When she went to get it from him that's finally when she really looked at him and for a moment she was frozen where she stood. His eyes immediately drew her in and for a moment she saw nothing else but those deep, soulful, warm, chocolate eyes. He was very handsome: clean shaven, young, and just his aura told her that he carried himself confidently. His body wasn't muscular like all the other guys she had already seen, but he looked strong and fit. He wore a smile on his face that made her stomach flip and when he spoke butterflies flew around violently in her stomach as her heart hammered against her rib cage.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He apologized genuinely.

Her words were lost somewhere in between her brain and her mouth and all she could do was just stare at him as a shiver went down her spine from his sexy voice. She continued standing there until a smirk appeared on his face. Even while smirking his face was beautiful.

"No I'm sorry. Uh thank you." The stranger handed her the fallen phone and she watched as the man was suddenly towed away by another equally attractive laughing man, but for Virginia the man she had bumped into was the man she only pictured in her dreams. After picking up her duffel and slinging it back onto her shoulder she walked wordlessly over to her friends who no doubt had seen her ogling the mystery man. Nelia wore a sly smile.

"What?" Virginia questioned innocently.

"Oh don't you what me Virginia Potts, I saw the look in your eyes. You wanted to undress him with more than just your eyes. There were dangerous sparks falling all around you two." Nelia grinned.

"I was not undressing him with my eyes!" She protested as her mind subconsciously began to remind her that she had been.

"You're thinking about it now!" Nelia said with a knowing laugh of amusement. Michelle and Marissa just laughed along with Nelia at how red Virginia's cheeks were becoming.

"Let's just drop it, okay? Yes he was attractive and sexy in all the right ways but that's it. Now, weren't we talking about something?" Virginia cried exasperated wanting desperately to change the subject.

Nelia just grinned and replied, "Well actually we were talking, and you were texting your mom before you started undressing that guy with your eyes."

The group laughed hysterically as Virginia threw her hands up in exasperation and said, "I'm done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxSpringBreakxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony knew he had to be a fantastic multi-tasker. That was the only explanation for how he could carry on a joking argument with Rhodey, while simultaneously have his mind completely focused on that girl he had run into. Everything about her was stuck in his lightning calculator mind. From flush pink lips to her beautifully painted hot rod red fingertips; and oh those eyes made him want to drown in a sea of emotion. Her eyes were so beautiful and welcoming and so warm. He swear they saw straight through to his soul. He wanted to run his fingers through that brilliant, mind numbing, red hair of hers. Her body wasn't bad either but Tony found himself more attracted to her eyes and slender hands and those lips and he had immediately wanted to feel them on his even if he didn't have a clue who she was. He felt so intrigued by her and just when he was about to ask for her name, big brother had come in pulling him away from 'his latest victim', Rhodey's words not his.

Tony found himself suddenly standing in front of a door and blinked unsure or when or how he had gotten there. "Alright so I'll see you in an hour." Rhodey reminded before walking off to find his own room.

"Oh uh yeah, see you then." Tony called out after him. He felt something weird in his hand and curiously looked down to find a keycard that said Platinum on the top. "Oh." He mused aloud, curious as to how it was in his hand. Tony slid the card into the slot and waited for the light to turn green before removing it, turning the handle, and opening the door to his Deluxe Owners Suite.

The living room was definitely something to be marveled at. It was a wide open room with a mini-bar to his right complete with marble counter top, hanging glass cabinet with a fully stocked liquor cabinet and hanging glasses from underneath. The wall behind the mini-bar was covered in little glass squares ranging from different hues of blue, black, and grey. Looking straight beyond were three consecutive windows viewing a balcony with a lawn chair where one could sit and gaze at where ocean and stars kissed. In front of the window was a mahogany table upon which a 42' LCD T.V. sat. Adjacent to the T.V. was its companion the taupe, plush, couch (or so it looked) with a glass table in front to place a glass of fine scotch. Just beyond the glass coffee table was a dinner table surrounded by six chairs, all the same color as the walls.

Tony walked around the living room before finally opening up the door that was unexplored. Sure enough it was just as he had assumed the bedroom. It too had windows lining half of the room and a door in the middle that led to the balcony he had first seen in the living room. It kind of reminded him of his bedroom back in Malibu. Brown curtains with overlapping circles hung dutifully, ready to provide cover at a moment's notice for the person inside. The bed was big enough to comfortably fit two and Tony knew that the size of the bed would come in handy over the next two weeks. Mahogany night stands stood proud and tall on both sides of the bed while the same T.V. from the living room sat directly in front of the bed a few feet away. A bureau was located to the right of the T.V., and a closet to the left of the bed. Another door to the left of the room was slightly ajar and Tony walked over to it guessing it was the bathroom.

The bathroom was spectacular, and even Tony's jaw dropped a little upon first glance. It was big enough to have a small party. Straight ahead were two sinks on a marble counter. To the right was an enormous bathtub (definitely big enough to fit two, if not three) with a step up. Just beside it a little ways off was a Whirlpool, Jacuzzi. The toilet was hidden off to the left by another half wall, in a caddy corner. The floor was made of porcelain tiles and the walls were that same warm, welcoming hue of brown. Tony backed out of the bathroom amazed and shut the door as he threw himself at the bed.

"Memory foam." He commented as his back hit the bed with a cushion. He pulled out his prototype of a phone and checked the time. The bellhop was due soon with his suitcases and suits. As he waited he flipped on the T.V. to the news channel and mindlessly listened as he played around with his phone. "JARVIS, open up the file marked Laser Targeting." Tony said aloud and had anyone been in the room they would have thought him crazy that he was talking to air. _That ought to keep me distracted enough._ Tony thought optimistically. Really he was just trying to get _her_ off his mind but even with his head in his project that was easier said than done. What he need was some cheap booze and just some girl to get her out of his mind. _Yeah, that's what I need_. Tony convinced himself. After dinner he and Rhodey would hit up the tables and then the bar where, consequently, some girls would be looking for a good time and Tony would all too readily and happily give.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSpringBre akxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Virginia looked to the clock, 10:42 p.m. Normally, she would be asleep or at least in her bed with the lights off, talking to her friends and laughing. But no, now she was on her way to meet her friends in the store they had on board. They all had disagreed on what to do that evening and so of course she was the one who had to compromise with everybody. Marissa had wanted to hit up the bar, Nelia the arcade (of course), and Michelle wanted to sneak into The Haven private pool (but Michelle being Michelle, forgot to even bring the proper article of clothing for said activity). They had agreed on first buying Michelle a swimsuit (preferably a bikini) , then they would go to the arcade and have fun with just each other before hitting up the bar where people would no doubt still be at nearly one in the morning. They had agreed to go to the pool as their first activity tomorrow.

Virginia's phone vibrated again for what she swore was the umpteenth time of Marissa asking her if she was there yet. It had to be fate that they met again the same way as they had the first time. Fate was literally making them collide full force. This time however her phone remained in her hands and upon seeing who she collided with a surprised look appeared on her face. He of course after being momentarily stunned, laughed (and boy was it a sexy laugh).

"We have to stop meeting like this." He said with a smile on his lips.

Virginia regained her composure and had to laugh a little at the situation too. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to keep running into you." She apologized.

"I don't mind being run into by an attractive woman such as yourself." He said bluntly with a smile.

Virginia blushed a little and offered her hand, "I'm Virginia by the way, Virginia Potts, but my friends just call me Ginny."

Tony took her hand and shook it, "Tony Stark." He said smoothly and calmly. Virginia froze mid hand shake and just stared at him in shock. "Ya know, if you keep your mouth open that long your jaw will fall asleep. Then again, it's nothing I'm not used to. I can always help with keeping it busy too so it doesn't fall asleep." He said with a resolve breaking, cocky, arrogant, women bedding smile.

She wasn't sure what exactly happened, but suddenly, this ball of anger like she'd never felt before overcame her and she immediately brushed past him without another word. Tony came running after her and didn't want to judge him from what the media showed, but she knew the man following her was every bit what the media showed. He was nothing more than a cocky, womanizing, playboy who just wanted to make her another one- night stand. Before he could get a chance to catch up she whirled around like a fiery tornado and stopped him cold in his tracks.

"Look, Mr. Stark," She began venomously saying his name as if he were a poison, "I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not just another girl that's going to fawn all over just because you're rich and famous and you flash that arrogant, sexy smile of yours that you seem to like using. I'm not that type of person. I actually like commitment, it's called being in a relationship, something you wouldn't have a clue about considering all those bimbos you like to have fun with. So before you go thinking you can somehow sweep me off my feet with your 'boyish charms', money, winning smile, or that intoxicating cologne you're wearing, let me just tell you now that I'm not interested nor will I ever be. And to think that you have the audacity to treat me as such is just downright wrong. So now I bid you adieu, Mr. Stark. Enjoy your bimbos." Virginia finished off angrily and proud of herself and quickly walked away looking back only once to find him still standing unmoved, his mouth open, eyes following her.

Once she turned back around and thought she was far enough away she let out frustrated huff and focused on finding her friends. The only thing she couldn't see or hear was Tony when he finally recovered and snapped back to reality. A grin began spreading on his face and he whispered to nobody in particular, "That was so hot." before he began walking again to the bar where Rhodey was waiting, all the while a grin still plastered on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxSpringBreakxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**and our daily tally is at 43 days Amurikans. lol yes i said it that way, that is how Nelia says it and spells it, haha. Plus for those of you who weren't completely sure about the ending of IM3, well let's just say do not fret for Joss Whedon was blown away by the ending, he very much enjoyed it. yeah, he literally said, "What am i supossed to do for Avengers 2?" Direct quote peeps.**

**Okay and if you liked this even just a little tid bit or a lot, please review all the same, make public you like or dislike. lol hopefully the former but i'm not picky.**

***also side not, i only have to wait a couple more days for my glowing arc reactor shirt from thinkgeek . com. it looks amazing guys!* **

**Okay now i really am done, See you soon Spring Breakers and you as well my Puzzle readers. :)**


	3. Numbers, Names, and Dates

**Hello all i just want to let you all know you're fantastic. Thank you so much for the reviews. 45 guys for 2 chapters, i'd say that deserves a round of applause I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying this story which only pushed me harder to give you this chapter. It's the length of the first two chapters combined so enjoy. To my guest reviewers thank you bunches. i love you all and wish i had the opportunity to reply to you all but know you're all very much appreciated. **

**Read, enjoy, review. :)**

Chapter 3: Number, Names, and Dates

By the time Virginia had finally found her friends she had already navigated twice around the colossal ship and twenty two minutes had elapsed since her encounter with Tony Stark. While she had calmed down significantly from the initial start of her rage, every once in a while an ember would spark and blaze until it died out a few minutes later. Laughter informed her she had finally reached the section for women to try on clothes where her friends were.

"Look who finally made it." Marissa teased with a smile.

"Yeah sorry, I got lost and you'll never guess what happened."

"You got lost while thinking about your mystery man?" Nelia chimed in with a sly grin.

"Ha-ha." Virginia replied dryly. "And he's not a mystery anymore. I ran into him again while trying to answer your text, again, Marissa. He's Tony Stark."

Nelia and Marissa's jaw dropped in shock. "Like_ the_ Tony Stark?" Marissa asked in disbelief emphasizing the.

"Can he set me up with an unlimited gaming card for the arcade?" Nelia asked seriously. "What?" She asked innocently upon receiving glares from both Marissa and Virginia.

"So what happened after you bumped into him again?" Marissa asked caught in the story.

"Well he hit on me, shamelessly I might add, and he was basically acting like a douche. Confronted him with my voice rather elevated and now here I am."

"Good for you sweetie. Way to stick up for yourself." Marissa said proudly.

"So that means you aren't on good terms to ask for an unlimited gaming card?" Nelia asked sadly.

"No!" Virginia and Marissa cried as Michelle came walking out in her latest bikini.

"No what?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing. Hey, that one looks pretty cute." Virginia said pointing out the black bikini clad with a rainbow of polka dots.

"I think so too, what about you Marissa?" Michelle asked.

"I think we're now one step closer to the bar." Marissa replied with an approving smile.

"Awesome, I'm gonna go change now." Michelle relegated back into the changing room and emerged thirty seconds later fully dressed.

"How did it take you longer to change bikinis than it did to get dressed?!" Marissa exclaimed amused.

"Don't matter, we have an arcade to shake down so pay for that thing and let's go. So many games so little time." Nelia hurried as she grew more anxious. Virginia shook her head and laughed following Michelle to the register.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxSpringBreakxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony looked to his watch briefly as he waited for the bar tender to hand him his next beer. He was taking it easy on the liquor tonight as per Rhodey's request. Once he received his drink he managed to work his way back to Rhodey.

"Well look who finally made it back."

"You try pushing past all these people without spilling your drink." Tony defended.

Rhodey laughed and took a swig of his Coors light. "You know I thought you would have been gone by now. It's midnight and you still haven't scored even so much as a number. I'd say someone has a crush on that mystery girl you ran into earlier." Rhodey teased with a mischievous grin.

"Her name is Virginia and it's not because of her thank you. I'm just not trying."

"Exactly, because of her you're not trying." Rhodey said nudging his friend in the ribs playfully.

Tony rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer averting his eyes from Rhodey. His peripheral vision caught a glimpse of a familiar shade of red. His eyes followed the red hair until it turned around and Tony grinned, it was her. Her friends were surrounding her so Tony decided to wait until she was alone.

"Why are you smiling? Thinking of Virginia?" Rhodey asked with a teasing laugh.

"No, I thought of you having a girlfriend then laughed at my silly thought." Tony remarked with a mischievous grin.

Rhodey elbowed Tony in the ribs in response and said, "Yeah well I'm about to go talk to that girl over there." He motioned with a nod of his head to the girl he was referring to.

Tony recognized the girl as one of Virginia's friends and he chuckled. She was wearing a mine craft black T-shirt and blue jeans with sneakers. Tony shook his head as Rhodey walked away and leaned up against a column in the dimly lit, noisy, full bar and watched and waited for Virginia to finally be alone. He waited ten minutes and just as she was left alone and he was set to make his move, a very handsome, male model looking, white, early twenties, blond hair, brown eyed man walked up to her with a smile. An unknown feeling overcame Tony and he pushed it aside because if he acknowledged it then it would mean he would have feelings for a girl he had only met not even twenty-four hours ago. Tony watched the man and glared at him waiting to be given an opportunity. Ten minutes went by and the man was still there and making her laugh and smile. Then he watched the man begin leaning toward her and Virginia ducked out of the way. He tried again to kiss her and again she ducked out of the way. Tony caught a glimpse of her face as she turned and saw that she didn't like what was happening and she was silently praying for help. Tony abandoned his column and pushed through the crowd quickly making his way to Virginia with a flawless plan in mind. Hit the guy in the face and make him regret giving her trouble. As he got closer to her he was able to hear some of the conversation.

"No really, I have a boyfriend, he's just in the bathroom." She said trying to sound convincing.

"C'mon, you and I both know you're just playing hard to get." The man said with a knowing, devious grin that made Tony hate the man even more.

Tony's old plan flew out the window as the perfect opportunity presented itself. He walked up behind Virginia a smile on his face and wound his arm around her waist. She jumped at first alarmed but calmed down only a slight degree upon seeing Tony.

He kissed her cheek with the widest smile on his face and said, "Miss me honey? Sorry I took so long, there was a line in the bathroom."

He saw understanding flash through her eyes and she put on a very convincing fake smile but he knew the truth. "Of course, I was just telling my friend here about you." She said sweetly shooting the other man a death glare that screamed, 'told ya so'. The man scoffed and rolled his eyes and quickly disappeared out of sight while Tony just smirked. "You can remove your arm now Mr. Stark." Virginia said quickly losing the sweet tone and giving him his own glare.

"What no thank you?" He asked playfully and removed his arm.

"I didn't need your help." She grumbled.

"That's not what it looked like from where I stood." Tony pointed out. "And please call me Tony."

"What do you want Mr. Stark? I thought I made in painstakingly clear I wasn't interested in your advances." Virginia said continuing to glower at him.

"Look let me just buy you a drink to apologize for earlier." Tony explained.

"Oh you mean to apologize for being an arrogant douche?" Virginia asked feigning innocence with venom laced in her tone.

"Okay I probably deserved that." Tony said.

"You also deserve a slap on the face." She added still glowering at him but with less intensity.

"So let me buy you a drink." He watched as she pondered his offer before reluctantly agreeing. A smile appeared on his face and he led her to the bar counter where they sat down. "So what can I get you Ginny?" She shot him an annoyed looking telling him he was not allowed to use her nickname.

"Dry martini. Extra olives." She answered straightly.

"How many is extra?" Tony asked curiously.

"At least three." She replied.

"Bar keep! I need a dry martini, extra olives, extra fast!" Tony shouted across the counter. Virginia smirked and Tony smiled. Her smirk sounded adorable. "So Ms. Virginia Potts, tell me about yourself. What brings you here on this ship?" He asked curiously striking up a conversation.

"My friends." She replied quickly with a smile and paused for a moment before explaining. "I was originally going to go on a trip with my boyfriend Ben-"

"Oh." Tony cut in sounding rather dejected.

Virginia just smirked with a satisfied grin and continued, "Let me finish. Anyways, I was going to go with him until two days ago when I caught him cheating on me with our teacher." Anger rose up in Tony's chest at how someone could do such a terrible thing to her. "Then I found out my friends had bought a ticket for me in advance so that's how I'm here now. But me personally, I'm a senior at Stanford getting my major in Business. I'm twenty one and I'm graduating Summa Cum Laude." She said proudly.

Tony grinned madly. "I was Summa Cum Laude at MIT when I was seventeen." He stated matter of factly.

"Congratulations." She said sincerely, understanding just how much effort it took to be number one.

"You too." Tony said as the martini was placed in front of him.

He handed the martini to Virginia who sipped it before asking, "So why are you here Tony?" Tony smiled widely at her use of his first name.

"Well, I started getting overwhelmed trying to run Stark Industries. I'm twenty-one and the youngest CEO ever to run a billion dollar corporation." He explained matter of factly with just a hint of pride.

"Sounds stressing." Virginia empathized.

"Yeah, so that's why I'm here. Sorry about your boyfriend. So are you two still together or…" Tony asked curiously before trailing off silently begging for her to say no.

She gave a little laugh and answered. "No. I talked to him before I left and let him know that we were over and that there was no way in hell I was giving him a second chance."

"Oh." Tony said notably happier.

"Yeah, you know we were together for two years."

"Wow." He responded shocked and taken aback by the long time commitment. "That's a long time." He said dumbly unable to comprehend. Two weeks was an accomplishment for keeping a personal assistant.

"Yeah." She said absent mindedly. He caught her looking at something behind him and turned around. He laughed at what she was looking at and turned back around laughing as he drank his beer. "Why are you laughing?" She asked confused.

"My best friend is hitting on your best friend." He answered with another laugh.

"He's your best friend?" She asked incredulously.

"Well don't sound so surprised, I do have friends." He smirked.

"Yeah but he looks nice, a gentleman, the complete opposite of you." She teased with a grin.

"Hey!" Tony cried.

Virginia laughed and looked back to Nelia and Tony's friend. "So what's his name?"

"James Rhodes, but I call him Rhodey."

"Rhodey?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah." Tony shrugged. "It's easier to say." He said taking another swig of his drink. Virginia laughed at him.

"You're so lazy."

"No, I prefer smarter not harder." He said with mock seriousness. Virginia rolled her eyes. "So what's your friends' name?"

"Nelia- Sol White."

"Interesting name. I prefer Virginia though." He said with a wink. She just rolled her eyes again in response.

"So what do you think they're saying?" She asked Tony curiously.

Tony observed Rhodey for a moment and cleared his throat before speaking in a low voice, "Hey there, I'm James and I'm the best pilot in the Air Force." Virginia laughed at his voice and decided to play along with her own imitation of Nelia.

"Me too; in Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. 2 on the Xbox 360. I'm Nelia, I'm the biggest video game nerd ever."

"Really?" Tony asked interested breaking character for a moment. Virginia nodded and Tony cleared his throat once more before continuing. "Awesome. I'm also like the coolest Colonel in the Air Force that there ever was!"

"Cool is my middle name. Well, it would replace my middle name if I had one but my parents didn't feel like giving me a middle name."

Tony laughed and grinned. "So you're pretty cool and I've never asked anyone on a date before because I'm the worst with women, so much so I literally trip over my own feet while walking up to one but, wanna go on a date sometime?" Virginia tried not to laugh but was unable to and soon after Tony began laughing with her.

"I've never been asked on a date before because I'm married to my video games and Xbox but as long as we're going to the arcade, I'm in."

They both laughed again and Virginia began to think about how Tony wasn't a bad guy. He was just very rough on the exterior and the type of guy who got a kick out of getting a rise out of those around him and he lived to enjoy life but he had the capability of being serious. When they finally stopped laughing Virginia took a sip of her martini before setting it aside and getting up from the bar stool.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tony asked sadly not wanting to stop taking with her. Not when she was just warming up to him.

"To bed." She said with a smile. "Thanks for the drink Tony." She said and began to walk out. Tony jumped out of his seat throwing cash on the table and called out to her.

"Wait up!" He followed her out of the noisy bar until they were outside and it was much quieter. "Hey, do you want to have dinner sometime with me?" He asked feeling very nervous but sure of his actions.

"Like a date?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah." Tony replied softly shifting his feet and stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"I don't know, I mean we only met today Tony." She said hesitantly.

"Then it doesn't have to be a date. It can be just two people becoming friends sharing a dinner." He persisted.

"I…I don't know." She said cautiously.

"I'll be a gentleman and everything. I'll pay." He said hoping to persuade her with his hopeful smile.

Virginia sighed and a smile appeared before she replied, "Sure."

"Great! I'll text you the time and place." He said excitedly.

"Doesn't that require you to have my number?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Excellent point. I guess you should give me your number then." He said with a mischievous grin. Virginia smiled at his cunning slyness and grabbed a pen from her pocket. "You keep a pen in your pocket? How very scholarly of you." Tony mocked with a smirk.

"I guess it's a good thing otherwise you wouldn't be getting my number." She replied smartly.

"Touché." He said with a smirk loving how she could keep up and give it back to him tit for tat. Virginia shook her head with a smile and wrote her number onto the palm of his hand. She clicked off her pen and put in back in her pocket.

"Good night Tony, I'll see you tomorrow."

Tony smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She stopped his attempt with her finger and pressed it to his lips with a smile. "Sorry Mr. Stark but I don't kiss before the first date." She said with a wink before she briefly kissed his cheek and walked away.

Tony stood watching her leave with the warmth of her lips still ever present on his cheek, a smile on his face, her scent filling his nostrils, and butterflies flying in his stomach. "Goodnight Virginia." He said just above a whisper before he turned to walk back into the bar and let Rhodey know he was turning in for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxSpringBreakxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was twelve- forty five when she finally got into bed. She had brushed her teeth, washed her face, put on pajamas, and connected her phone to its charger where it was now resting on the table beside her. She had texted her friends immediately after her departure from the bar to let them know she was going back to her room to sleep and that she'd see them in the morning for breakfast. She climbed into the bed underneath the sheets and began to get comfortable. Just as she laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes her phone buzzed. Virginia let out an annoyed groan and reached over for her phone yanking it from the charger and holding it in front of her. 1 new message. She unlocked the screen and opened up her messages. It wasn't one of her friends as she thought it would have been. Instead it was from an unknown number and as she opened it and scanned the message her eyes fell onto the signature and she rolled her eyes. Before reading the message she saved the number in her contacts and wrote Tony Stark as the contact name. She clicked on the thread and then read his message.

**Hi**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 12:45 AM**

Virginia turned on the small lamp so the glare from her phone wouldn't hurt her eyes and replied.

_I was about to go to sleep ya know._

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 12:46 AM_

Virginia loved her signature. It was both legendary and inspirational. Not a minute later a reply came.

**1****st**** off I can always help put u 2 sleep. 2****nd**** Oprah? Really?**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 12:46 AM**

She could practically hear his smirk through the text.

_Yes Oprah! She is a legendary woman who worked hard to get where she is now._

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 12:47 AM_

**Yeah so is Rosie O' Donnell.**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 12:47 AM**

_Rosie O' Donnell is an arrogant, self-obsessed, loudmouth dropped as a baby and not hugged enough._

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 12:48 AM_

**:P lol. So what's ur fav. Color?**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 12:48 AM**

_Blue, why?_

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 12:49 AM_

**I just want 2 know more about u is all. u know, b4 our date 2nite. ;) **

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 12:49 AM**

_Which means I should probably get to bed so I won't be so tired tomorrow night ,as I will be busy all day._

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 12:50 AM_

**I won't keep u up too much longer ;) Promise.**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 12:50 AM**

_Fine._

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 12:51 AM_

**:) So, what's ur fav. veg?**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 12:51 AM**

_?_

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 12:52 AM_

**It's not that difficult of a Q. u know, veg. Those things u were forced 2 eat as a kid that u nvr wanted 2, but u did bcuz u wanted dessert. U know, those things :P**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2103 12:53 AM**

_I know what they are thank you. And I wasn't ever forced to eat them. I did so willingly. Red pepper._

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 12:54 AM_

**Wow ur weird. Pepper huh?**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 12:54 AM**

_Yes pepper. What's so interesting about that?_

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 12:55 AM_

**The fact that its ur fav. veg. that's what. U know that sounds pretty unique and it really pops. **

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2103 12:56 AM**

_What are you talking about?!_

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 12:56 AM_

**Ur hair is red 2. Yup it's settled. I'm gonna call u Pepper. ;) **

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 12:57 AM**

_Please don't._

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 12:57AM_

**Nope, it's stuck now Pepper. That's what you're going down in my contacts as : ) **

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 12:58 AM**

_Fine, I'll put you down as Annoying Playboy Tony Stark. :(_

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 12:58 AM_

**:P I don't think that'll fit. However u can put me down as Sexy Date ;)**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2103 12:59 AM**

_Not a chance in hell_

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 12:59 AM_

**:P Oh don't b like that Pepper : )**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 1:00 AM**

_Stop calling me that :( _

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 1:00 AM_

**Nope :D Pepper Potts. It's rather catchy. Has quite a ring to it. Pepper Potts. It just flows right off the tongue : )**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 1:01 AM**

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 1:01 AM_

**:D Haha lighten up Pep.**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 1:02 AM**

_Don't give my nickname a nickname!_

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 1:02 AM_

**Lol just did Pep :) **

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 1:03 AM**

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 1:03 AM_

**Blank text?**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 1:04 AM**

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 1:04 AM_

**Oh I c, ur mad at me.**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 1:05 AM**

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 1:05 AM_

**Lol fine. I guess I'll just have to talk for you. Last chance to speak Pepper.**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 1:06 AM**

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 1:06 AM_

**Alright fine.**

**~The Definition of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 1:07 AM**

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 1:07 AM_

**Oh Tony ur so hot. Yesterday when we met I was ogling you and I started undressing you with my eyes. ;)**

**~The Definition of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 1:08 AM**

_I WAS NOT UNDRESSING YOU WITH MY EYES! GOD WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT?! :(_

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 1:09 AM_

**Oh so u have been talking about me. ;) Plus u just spoke so I win :) **

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 1:09 AM**

_Goodnight Tony. _

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 1:10 AM_

**Night Pepper :) C u 2morrow 4 r date. :) **

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 1:10 AM**

_See you :)_

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 1:11 AM_

**A smile! I finally get a smile! : ) Alright now I'm really gonna let you sleep. Night Pepper, sweet dreams : ) **

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**03/22/2013 1:12 AM**

_Goodnight Tony. _

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/22/2013 1:12 AM_

Virginia shook her head and rolled her eyes. She looked to her phone clock and noticed she had been texting Tony for nearly half an hour. She placed her phone back on its charger and turned off the lamp before getting comfortable again. She released a small laugh at her nickname and closed her eyes. Minutes later she fell into a dreamless, rest filled slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxSpringBreakxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So i hope you all enjoyed this as much as i did. So let me know what was your fav. part of this chapter. me personally it was the texting. That btw took me like an hour and a half to get lal the texting stuff completed. yeah. So IM3- 39 Days! Thor 2- 229 Days. Avengers 2- 768 Days! yay. also new IM3 trailer released, it's from Kids choice go to youtube if you haven't already. it's the trialer we've been waiting for, a funny and fun light hearted one with a whole bunch of awesome new footage. **

**Okay Puzzlers i promise i have the next chapter done but i had to prioritize posting this first. It is worth the wait though, immensely worth it. **

**I'll see you all soon hopefully. : )**


	4. The Date Part 1

**Guys no i did not forget about you or this story. In the words of RDJ "Even my breaks aren't breaks". I honestly have been busy doing hw non stop for the past 16-ish days. I do apologize for the long wait but i'm glad to see you all are still interested and honestly at the pace we're going at the end of this chapter we could potentially reach 100 reviews. yeah. we're at 72. I already have to say thank you guys alot. Clearly you all like the idea of this story just as much as i do. :) always warms my heart. Well as they say absence makes the heart grow fonder. lol i hope the same applies here as well. But i'll let you be the judge of if this chapter is worth the delay. And honestly i think things are only going to get worse. My Advanced Placement course tests are just around the bend as well as SOL's(standardized testing, end of the course tests, they have many different names) and my SAT and ACT. yeah yikes. so just remember that though i may not update for a week plus, i have not forgotten about you and i am still writing it's just finding time to type is difficult. And this chapter became so big i had to split it. this chapter alone is like 5,000 words guys lol. anyways i'm done now. **  
**read, enjoy,review**

Chapter 4: The Date part 1

DAY 2

A warm yellow shade streamed through the clear glass windows, beckoning Tony awake from his peaceful slumber. He lay in bed, propping up his head with his hands, for a few minutes just staring out at the clear, blue, sky thinking. A small smile appeared as he thought of Virg- Pepper, and he could have sworn the sun shone just a bit brighter as he thought of her. His smile grew into a grin a he thought of their date and how Pepper had easily dodged his kiss. He wouldn't give her enough time to react the next time around.

Tony sat up in bed and swung his feet over the side so he could look at the clock resting beside him on the mahogany nightstand. He was taken aback by the time the green LED's displayed. 8:02 am. He never woke up this early especially after staying up until one in the morning. But he especially never felt as well rested as he did now, unless he had slept for a minimum of twelve hours. He snatched his phone from the nightstand and scrolled through his contacts. He paused for a moment a he reached Pepper but decided he should call Rhodey first to plan to eat breakfast. He continued to scroll down and stopped at Rhodey before pressing 'call'. The phone rang five times before Rhodey finally answered and Tony could tell he had been asleep.

"Go for Rhodes." He called out through the phone eyes closed.

"Rhodey! Great you're up." Tony said enthusiastically.

"Tony?! Why would you wake me up? It's only...8! Why the hell are you up at 8?!"

"Uh I'm hungry, duh. So when are we eating?" Tony asked.

"You could have gone without me Tony." Rhodey said annoyed. Tony answered with silence and a grin. "Okay yeah I didn't mean that. You alone on the ship is not safe. I'll meet you in your room in an hour."

"We'll what am I supposed to do for an hour?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. Take a shower, watch a movie, or try getting dressed. I'll see you soon Tony." Rhodey said annoyed.

"Yeah bye." Tony replied hanging up. He sat holding his phone for a moment, staring at the ocean before deciding to shower and dress before texting Pepper.

Twenty minutes later Tony emerges from his bedroom showered and dressed in jeans and a Black Sabbath shirt sporting his black high tops. Ignoring the call from the liquor cabinet Tony plopped into the couch kicking his feet up onto the coffee table and crossed them. He withdrew his phone and looked briefly to the time displayed. 8:28. Deciding he had ample time, Tony spun the dial in the right corner of his phone with his thumb until he reached the messaging icon and tapped it open. He pressed on Pepper's name displayed at the top and smiled as he began to text her.

**This is ur morning wakeup call from the greatest mind this world has ever seen :)  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:28am**

For two minutes Tony sat impatiently drumming his fingers onto his phone until it vibrated. He quickly opened the message an grinned.

_Why the hell are you waking me up this early?! I went to bed late too because someone kept me up an I'm on break!  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:30am_

**Oh don't get ur panties in a twist Pepper  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:30am  
**  
_Who said I was wearing any?  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:31am_

Tony grinned instantly more awake an attentive to the message.

**Really? Curious :)  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:32am**

_No Tony. I am wearing some. I just decided to mess with as payback for WAKING ME UP!  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:33am_

**Tsk tsk Pepper. So, what color are they?  
-The Definition Of Sexy:Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:34am**

_You're incorrigible.  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:34_

**And sexy ;). So guilty as charged.  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:35am**

_You're so full of yourself. I actually think Jake Gyllenhaal is sexy as hell. Probably even more than you. :)  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:35am_

**Hah! Please. He has nothing on me. I have an above genius IQ, an entire company with my name on it, and a rockin body. All he has is a pretty face. + Ms. Potts, did u just admit I'm sexy? ;)  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:36am**

_Hmm they don't have an eye roll emoticon. Oh well, I'll just type it. *eye roll emoticon* And no I didn't.  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:37am_  
**  
But u said more than me meaning u think I'm on a level of sexy :)  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:38am**

_No that means that you're level zero and he level a million.  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:39am_

**Ouch Potts, u wound me  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:39am**

_You have a big ego, it needs to be wounded.  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2103 8:40 am_  
**  
My ego is a flower Potts. It needs to be well kept or it does.  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:41am**

_*eye roll emoticon* you're ridiculous Stark.  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:41am_

**I'm just something else. I'm unique.  
-The Definition Of Sexy : Tony Stark-  
3/23/2103 8:42am**

_Oh you're something else all right.  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:43am_

**Something awesome and sexy :)  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:43am  
**  
_Wow.  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:44am_

**Yeah, I know. It's so true I've left u speechless just like the 1st time u hit me;)  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:45**

_-_-  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:46am_

**:) oh come on Pepper admit it, I kinda rocked ur world.  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:46am**

_Hah! Is that what you think? ROFL XD haha wow. This is hilarious. Lol.  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:47am_

**-_- I c. So ur still in denial.  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:48am**

_Haha hold on, I still haven't gotten everything out of my system. Rofl.  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:49am  
_  
**-_-  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:49am**

_Haha I needed that. Thanks. Lol.  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:50am_

**R u done hurting my ego now?  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:51am  
**  
_Depends. Are you gonna say any more egocentric things?  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:51am  
_  
**Depends. R u gonna deny r chemistry?  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:52am**

_Easy tiger. I just met you and I hardly know anything about you.  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:52am_

**Isn't that y we r going on a date? Bcuz we have chemistry?  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-**  
**3/23/2013 8:53am**

_For me it's getting to know you better as a person to see if we have something.  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:54am_

**Pepper. We have something. well at least 4 me there's something.  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:55am**

_Lust.  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:55am_

**:( No. It's different. I can't really explain it.  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:56am**

_This took a very serious turn. Something you're not really.  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:57am_

**I agree. Got a fav football team?  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:58am**

_I don't have time for football.  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 8:59am  
_  
**...  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 8:59am**

_What!?  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 9:00am_

**Really? Football is like the best sport there ever was.  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 9:00am**

_Hah! No! The best sport ever is soccer! David Beckham is amazing!  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 9:01am_

**Soccer?! Pepper I'm actually appalled. Soccer is 4 a pussy.  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 9:02am  
**  
_What?! Soccer is amazing! It requires endurance, stamina, and teamwork. You need to be fit and smart.  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 9:03am  
_  
**Yeah that's called sex. All u do in soccer is kick a ball on grass and try 2 score a basket.  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 9:04am  
**  
_Goal  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 9:04am_  
**  
What?  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 9:05am**

_You score a goal not a basket smart ass. That's basketball.  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 9:05 am_

**I've heard it both ways.  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 9:06am**

_*eye roll emoticon*  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 9:06am_

Just as Tony was about to reply, a knock resounded on his door and he looked questioningly at it. Tony quickly put his phone down and walked over to the door opening it to reveal Rhodey.

"Rhodey, what are you doing here?" Tony asked confused.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd forget already. Breakfast, remember. You called me and some me up saying you we're hungry."

"Oh right yes. I'm famished. I just have to go grab my room key and then we can leave.

Tony walked into his room and quickly grabbed out his phone shooting Pepper a goodbye text.

**Going 2 breakfast w/ Rhodey. Ttyl :)  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 9:08**

Tony only had to wait a moment for the reply to come and smiled.  
_  
Don't get sick on bacon. I need you looking nice tonight. :)  
"You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed."  
3/23/2013 9:08am  
_  
"Are you coming?" Rhodey called out from the living room where he sat on a chair by the mini bar.

"Yeah! I found it." Tony called out sliding his phone into his back pocket and grabbed his room key from the nightstand.

XxxxxxxxxSpringBreakxxxxxxxX

Pepper didn't want to admit that every time she thought of her date with Tony a blush came to her cheeks, her heart sped up, and butterflies tumbled in her stomach. To admit that happened would have been to admit they had chemistry and Pepper refused to believe that she could be so attracted to someone without really knowing who they were. She didn't want to admit she had no control over her emotions that were quickly spiraling out of we grasp. She didn't believe in feeling such a connection to someone from a completely different world. He was born and raised a privileged child with Daddy's money and anything he wanted at his fingertips. She grew up as the middle child of three to a father who was an F.B.I. Special Agent in the Homicide division and a mother who ran a bakery. She grew up with just enough money to have a nice Christmas and live comfortably.

But a little voice in her heart kept whispering sweetly and softly, Tony. It was these thoughts that ran through Pepper's mind as she lay on her back in her bikini poolside tanning as her friends swam in the crowded pool. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and swung over her shoulder, resting comfortably behind her. Dark shades shielded her eyes from the blinding noon sun. Her phone lay beside her on the chair calling to her to text Tony. She ignored the continuous call and repeated in her mind that she was there to have fun with her friends, not text Tony. Deciding that swimming with her friends would successfully take her mind off Tony; she sat up, removed her shades, and hid her phone underneath her towel. She silently crept up behind her friends whose backs were all to her.

A mischievous grin appeared on her face as she yelled, "Geronimo!", and jumped into the pool cannonball style successfully splashing her friends who squeaked and jumped in surprise at her voice.

For nearly an hour Pepper laughed, chased, raced, and played in the water with her friends with not so much as an iota of a thought of Tony; until they all got out of the pool and there was a message from him on her phone.

**8pm meet me on the top deck of the Haven. Dress formal :) oh and if anyone gives you trouble just tell them ur meeting me and ur name is Pepper ;) can't wait 4 r date 2nite. :D  
-The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark-  
3/23/2013 1:23pm**

A blush quickly spread to her cheeks and a small smile that Nelia took note of, "Who ya textin there Ginny?" She said with a grin.

Pepper jumped a little and cleared her throat set down her phone and locked it. "No one."

Nelia eyed her for a moment before a knowing grin spread on her face. "It's him isn't it?"

Pepper tried feigning innocence. "Him? Him who?" Nelia shot her a 'seriously' look and crossed her arms over her still wet chest. She gazed intently at Pepper until finally she broke. "Ok fine yes it was him. God, stop staring at me like that. I feel like you're going to steal my soul." Pepper said exasperated and unnerved. Nelia just smirked and began to dry off. She waited until Pepper had picked her phone back up and turned her body facing away from her friends. Nelia silently tip-toed up behind Pepper and attacked at the last second, successfully snatching the phone from Pepper's hands whom had immediately lunged after the phone. It was too late. Nelia had already begun to read the text aloud amongst the group.

"Hey guys, this is what Tony just texted Ginny. 8 pm. Meet me on the top deck of the Haven. Dress formal. Smiley face. Oh and if anyone gives you trouble just tell them you're meeting me and that your name is Pepper. Smiley face. Winky face. Can't wait for our date tonight. Big smile." Everyone's mouth was open in shock except for Pepper who had a mad blush on her cheeks.

"Whoa." Was all Michelle could say.

"Date?!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Pepper?" Nelia asked.

"He has terrible grammar." Michelle mused aloud. The two girls looked to Michelle and shot her a 'are you really going there' look.

Then as if they all shared a single mind spoke, "Explain!"

Pepper snatched her phone back from Nelia, her cheeks still a Mars shade of red and cleared her throat. "Can we change first?" She asked in a desperate attempt to prolong the impending conversation.

They all spoke with fervor, "No!"

Pepper sighed and set her towel on her chair and sat. Everyone else grabbed their own towel and set in on the chair adjacent to Pepper's, huddling together so they all fit on the same chair.

"Well…" Pepper began with a small smile. It took only ten minutes for Pepper to actually tell the story but with everyone's comments and questions it took twenty-five.

"You know I'm gonna start calling you Pepper too, right?" Nelia said with an amused grin.

"Me too." Michelle added with an equally amused grin.

"So when do we get to meet him?" Marissa asked.

"What?" Pepper asked in confusion.

"We're not going to let you go on a date with some guy you just met yesterday. I don't care if he is Tony Stark; we get to meet your dates before you leave. That's how we always do it whenever one of us has a date." Michelle said to which Nelia and Marissa agreed with a nod of their heads and an mmhhhmm.

"Uhhh." was all Pepper could respond with.

"Oh I know, instead of meeting up with him have him come to you and while you're finishing getting ready we can met him." Marissa chimed in.

"Oh yeah, great idea." Nelia agreed.

"Guys, slow down. First of all, I have nothing formal to wear!" Pepper practically screamed.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I do." Marissa said with a smile. "We'll do your hair and make-up and everything." Marissa added with a sparkle in her eye as she envisioned what Pepper would look like.

Pepper knew there was nothing she could do to keep her friends from Tony and relented with a sigh. "Fine. But Nelia, no threatening him with your butter sock."

"Aww, why not?" She pouted disappointment in her eyes.

"Because he doesn't need to be emotionally scarred on the first date." Pepper answered.

Nelia made a disappointed clicking sound and answered begrudgingly, "Fine."

Pepper released a sigh of anxiousness and grabbed her phone to text Tony about the change in plans.

"Don't tell him we're gonna meet him. I want to see how he responds with no time for planned answers." Marissa said as Pepper texted.

"This is gonna be so fun." Nelia said rubbing her hands together with a devilish grin on her face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSpringBreakx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

His heart was beating faster than a speeding train. Every step he took became heavier and heavier as he neared Pepper's room. To him, time seemed to be moving in slow motion. He stood nervously in front of her door and fidgeted with his tie and brushed over the lapels of his suit jacket and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He looked himself over once and shakily knocked on the door.

Tony had dressed in a black suit with an Egyptian cotton red shirt and silky golden tie. He wore his black Armani shoes and gold Jaeger watch. His face was freshly shaved, hair combed off to the side. He was wearing his favorite cologne and combined with the smell of his aftershave he thought he smelled…delicious. What he'd never admit was the fact he had changed outfits twice and took nearly two hours to actually get ready. He felt so nervous and he couldn't explain why. Sure, it was technically the first date he had ever been on and he had absolutely no idea what to do, but he still couldn't explain why he felt the way he did. It might have also been the sense of dread he was feeling that made him nervous. He was afraid he'd do something wrong and ruin his chances at getting to see Pepper again.

The effect she had on him was un-paralleled to anything he had ever experienced. It both thrilled and scared him. The man standing in front of her door was someone that people would not have guessed was Tony Stark. Tony Stark was suave, confident, care-free, playful, inappropriate, always late, and calm. The person standing, waiting was insecure, nervous, freaked out, self-conscious, fashionably early, stressed, and panicked.

The door opened, only instead of revealing Pepper, he saw all three of her friends standing there and gulped.

"Ah, you must be Tony, come on in." The girl he recognized as Nelia said. "Pepper will be out in a minute." She said with a grin. Tony's face immediately became pale. They knew about his nickname for her. How did they know? He followed them inside and awkwardly stood beside the couch. It was a one room place with a single bathroom which is where he assumed Pepper was.

"I'm Marissa by the way; and this here is Michelle and Nelia." Marissa introduced gesturing to each person respectively who nodded in turn.

"Hi." Tony said awkwardly shifting.

"So what exactly are your motives for asking out Pepper?" Michelle asked.

"Actually, can I ask a question first?" Tony asked.

"You just did, moving on, answer the question." Nelia said eyeballing him with a sharp stare.

Tony shifted uncomfortable from her intense stare but mentally shook himself. He had to get a grip. He was Tony effing Stark, not some nervous school boy. He wasn't easily intimated and he adjusted his demeanor as such. "I'll answer yours after you answer mine. How do you know about her nickname?"

Nelia answered. "Who Pepper? That's easy. I stole her phone and read the last text. Now, answer Michelle's question, Stark."

Tony didn't feel like giving a mushy answer that they were probably expecting and instead answered, "Why not? She intrigues me. My turn."

"Uh bup bup bup bup buddy. Hold up. This isn't a conversation, it's an interrogation. You don't get to ask the questions, we do." Nelia interjected.

"I see. I know where this is going. You guys are wondering how Pepper is going on a date with such a strapping, young, handsome devil such as myself. Well I'm sorry to say but it's a family secret. We Starks have a kryptonite for red heads." Tony said playfully with his cocky playboy grin.

Nelia grinned and reached behind her and held up a sock. "Tell me Tony, do you know what this is?"

Tony feigned pensiveness before answering, "I'd have to say a potential noose or a sock."

"A butter sock to be exact. So what do you think of when you see this?" She asked as Michelle and Marissa rolled their eyes. Tony grinned. He liked Nelia.

"Well, two things come to mind; delicious and dangerous. And if I had to pick a third, epic." Nelia's face morphed into a huge grin.

"I like him." She said to Marissa and Michelle.

"I like me too." Tony played and Nelia laughed.

"Now, back to the interrogation." Marissa said after clearing her throat.

"Ah yes." Tony said now feeling completely relaxed and more like himself. "The interrogation." He mused with a wink to Nelia.

"We're going to ask a series of questions and all you have to do is give the immediate answer, do not elaborate." Michelle explained the first bit.

"Then we're going to say a few things to which you reply with the first thing that comes to mind." Marissa finished.

"I'll start. Favorite color?" Michelle asked.

"Hot rod red." Tony quickly replied.

Nelia eyed his shirt and commented, "Sexy color." Tony replied with a grin.

"Favorite movie?" Marissa inquired.

"The Italian Job." He replied after a moment of thought.

"Favorite video game?" Nelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmmm…I'd have to say Halo."

"Which one?" Nelia asked now very interested.

"Everyone knows the fourth is the best." Tony replied with a scoff.

"I love him."

She quickly said to Michelle and Marissa to which Tony grinned and answered, "Everyone does."

"Okay Stark, favorite T.V. Show?" Michelle grilled.

"Magnum P.I." He watched as Michelle practically froze and died on the spot.

"Favorite episode?" She quickly asked.

"Did You See The Sunrise."

"Which part?" She asked again ready to explode.

"one, no scratch that, two then one."

Michelle squealed loudly making everyone cover their ears. "Oh my gosh!"

"You're a P.I. too?" Tony asked curiously.

"Are you kidding me? Is Tom Selleck the only guy who can pull off wearing short shorts?" Michelle asked in full fan girl mode.

"Oh my gosh yes! Can you believe that-" Tony began, ready to go in full fan boy mode.

"Hey we don't have time for you two to start gushing over some old show." Marissa said with a clap of her hands to regain the two's attention.

"First of all it is a classic and it is amazing!" Tony defended.

"Finally someone who understands me." Michelle said with a happy tear in her eye.

"Anyways," Marissa said as her voice raised an octave, "Favorite music artist?"

"We'll continue this later." Tony said to Michelle who nodded with a smile. "That's a tough one. I can't really pick just one. It's between AC/DC and Black Sabbath."

"Nice!" Nelia said with an approving nod of her head.

"Favorite food?" Nelia asked hungrily.

"Stuffed portabella mushrooms." Tony replied far off imagining the mushrooms.

"Alright, now we move on to word association." Michelle informed. "Sports."

"Football." Tony replied easily.

"Clothes." Marissa said.

"Top of the line." Tony answered.

"Bars." Nelia said with a funny grin.

"Sexy women, cheap drinks." Tony blurted unashamed.

"Vegetables." Michelle said.

"Pepper." Tony responded with a smile.

"Pepper." Nelia quickly said so Marissa was unable to speak.

Tony paused as his eyes were drawn to someone emerging from the bathroom. "Beautiful." He said breathlessly as he stood up from the couch. The girls turned to see what he was looking at and saw Pepper standing just outside the bathroom. She had a blush that had begun to creep onto her cheeks at the way Tony stood looking at her.

"Looking good Pepper!" Michelle called out with a woot. Pepper laughed and Tony was struck silent. Her smile illuminated her beauty tenfold.

"I told you it would fit." Marissa said proudly as she looked over the knee length strapless, satin red dress that flowed freely and hugged her hips. Her red hair was curled and she wore brilliant red flats which allowed Tony to see even more of her legs. Her make-up was perfectly done which was a result of Marissa.

"You sure it looks okay?" Pepper asked nervously, aiming her question to her friends.

"Pep," Pepper shot him a quick look and Tony restarted his sentence. "Pepper, you look absolutely breath taking." She gave Tony an endearing smile and held his gaze until her friends interrupted her.

"So remember to have her home by one a.m." Marissa said with an approving smile.

Tony grinned and nodded. He held out his arm for Pepper on impulse and said, "Shall we?"

She smiled and took his arm, They were about to walk out the door when Nelia grabbed Tony and whispered in his ear darkly, "You hurt her in anyway and you'll feel just how dangerous the butter sock is when it's being smacked into your face."

Tony cleared his throat and nodded his head. "Understood."

Nelia clapped him on the back and smiled, "Have fun guys!" She said happily. Tony nodded and saluted her with two fingers and led Pepper out the door.

As they walked down the hallway and out of ear shot he grinned and said, "Well, you certainly have some good friends Pepper, very interesting too." Tony said whole heartedly.

"They didn't give you too much trouble I hope." Pepper said apologetically.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." He said with a cocky grin. Pepper rolled her eyes but had to smile. She couldn't wait to be alone with Tony in a nice restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSpringBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxEndOfPart1xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**okay you guys you know the routine, 22 days! And the clips are spectacular. Dude the ****Mandarin is like totes awesome. dude is so creepy good. Ben Kingsley is bringin' it yall. Dude deserves a golden globe. So excited to see it. **

**So please leave a review if you're hunger has been satisfied, for now anyways. I'll see you all soon hopefully. Feel free to pm me if you're ever bored. Love talking with Kcrella, SquirtlePokemon215, LittleAlma, PhoenixFeather0198, and Shipperony10. I'd love to add you to my list. :) Love you all :)**


	5. The Date Part 2

**Hello all, so I had some extra time tonight and this just came together like butter. It was so easy and it's so fluffy and this is what you all have been waitign for so i humbly present the crown jewel of the Spring Break story, The Date Part 2 ;)**

**ready, enjoy, review :)**

Chapter 5: The Date Part 2

Everything so far had gone without a hitch. She'd laughed at his jokes and they'd talked about everything random like why the sky was blue or why you can drink a drink but not food a food. The atmosphere was nice and light and Tony was genuinely enjoying himself. He wondered why he hadn't done this before but then remembered how he hadn't met anyone special enough to give his attention to. He loved making her smile, but he also loved whenever she gave an annoyed look. Her face always made the cutest expressions. But the thing he loved the most was how easily she could give back what he served. She did it so effortlessly and flawlessly it only made him more attracted to her. What he had learned about Pepper so far was that she was a foodie. She loved to try different things but didn't mind the occasional comfort food. She wanted to travel the world but not be there too long and she one day wanted to run a major corporation. Tony grinned, mentally offering her the job as his PA, but decided that it was too soon for that. They had long finished their dinner and desert.

Tony had just ordered a cheeseburger, not willing to venture off into the unknown while Pepper had ordered a Mediterranean Coconut Shrimp Scampi. They both wound up sharing a piece of apple pie and a scoop of vanilla bean ice cream. Both had also ordered an alcoholic drink, but Tony had kept his order light. He had a simple apple martini while Pepper had a dry vodka martini. It was almost eleven and they still had not left the restaurant, too caught up in conversation and laughter. It was only until one of the waiters asked them to leave so they could close, did Tony and Pepper finally get up. Pepper took Tony's arm and they began dilly-dallying around the ship talking softly, Pepper occasionally laughed at something Tony said, and Tony smiled as she laughed. They made their way to the top deck of the Haven, overlooking the ocean at half past eleven. As they held onto the railing keeping them from falling into the depths below a comfortable silence fell over them until minutes later when Tony finally spoke up.

"So how did I do tonight? So I have a shot at doing this again with you?" He asked nervously.

Pepper turned to look at him and smiled. "For your first attempt at a date, it was pretty damn good."

Tony smiled proudly and asked again, "But do I get another date?"

Pepper smiled softly and answered, "I think you have a pretty good chance."

Tony smiled and took a step closer to Pepper. He was now inches from her body and he softly placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her in to him. As he neared her lips he inhaled the wonderful scent tickling his nose until it permeated every part of his brain and saturated him like a flood. His heart beat faster in anticipation and his brain tried to warn him against kissing her but he felt in his heart that it was right and so put his brain in neutral and his heart in over drive. When his lips finally met hers it was like something in him died and something else was reborn. Her lips were so soft and sweet and intoxicating that everything was erased from his mind and all he could think of was her. When he finally broke away and Pepper didn't return the kiss he felt stupid and began to reprimand himself for moving too fast and listening to his heart opposed to his brain which had never steered him wrong before. He couldn't meet her eyes and instead began apologizing as he looked to his feet wanting nothing more than to run away.

"I'm sorry Pepper, I didn't mean to, well I did, but I…I didn't want to uh you know push you away. I'm sorry it was a mistake I shouldn't have-"

"Tony." She spoke quietly.

He looked up slowly and was a bit taken aback when he saw her eyes. He saw desire raging through them, burning brighter than a lamp at midnight, and he was deeply confused. If she wanted him then why hadn't she kissed him back?

"I don't understand." He said aloud looking truly confused until Pepper grabbed his body and pulled it to her leaving a searing kiss on his lips. Her tongue sought permission to taste even more of him. He willingly complied and moaned as she took charge firing him up. Her hands became lost in his hair as his wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. She moaned at the feel of him against her as her emotions and desires collided and merged onto a single path.

Tony felt something inside give him a warning and he knew he had to warn Pepper before they did something too early. He used up every last ounce of will he had to detach his mouth from hers and said through erratic breaths, "Pepper, are you sure you want to do this now? I don't want to rush things along for you just because I'm impatient and used to getting what I want."

Pepper tried to catch her breath and asked, "What time is it?"

Tony looked at her confused and glanced down at his Jaeger. "Uh eleven thirty-four. Why?"

Pepper answered his question by planting another equally fiery kiss on his lips and pulled away after a minute of said, "I want this Tony, I want you."

Tony's eyes burned with the same amount of fervor as Pepper's and he slipped his hand in hers and pulled her away from the balcony where they began fast walking toward his rom.

"We have about an hour and a half." Tony said as they reached the door to his room. He quickly inserted the key and opened the door. A second later he was pushed in and the door closed on its own as Pepper grabbed onto him and began hungrily kissing him. "Let's make it to the bed first." Tony said in between hungry kisses.

Pepper moaned her response and Tony began guiding them towards the bedroom never once breaking his lips away from her's. Pepper's hands made easy work of Tony's tie and jacket and quickly set to work on his shirt. She managed to get it off just before they reached the bed and she ran her hands up his chest before she pushed him onto the bed. She climbed up on the bed and onto Tony, straddling him. She placed a trail of kisses down his neck and onto his chest before placing another kiss on his lips.

Tony stopped her momentarily and met her eyes in the dimly lit room. He softly stroked her hair and said gently, "I want you to know this isn't like all the other times. You're not just another girl Pepper. This isn't just sex to me. You mean so much more to me than words can explain."

Pepper smiled at him as a small tear formed in her eyes and she said, "You mean more to me too Tony. That's why we're here." Tony smiled and brought her lips down to his in a much softer, slower kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSpringBreakxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony held Pepper close to him as he gently rubbed her back as she lay her head on his chest tracing over his chest with her finger. Her skin felt warm against his and Tony had an enormous smile on his face as they lay there cuddling. He placed a kiss on her head and Pepper sighed in response cuddling even closer into his side. Tony turned his head and looked to the clock and glared at it evilly. He groaned in protest and turned his head back to Pepper.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently.

"What's wrong is I never want to let you go, but it's ten till one." Tony said disappointed.

Pepper could hear the sadness in his voice and she smiled as she continued to lightly trace him. Truth be told she didn't want to move either. She was in such a comfortable bliss with Tony and she never wanted to let go of him in that moment.

"Five more minutes." She said more to herself than Tony.

"Six." He argued.

"Seven." Pepper input.

Tony chuckled. "You're terrible t negotiating. The whole point is to go down, not up, but not that I'm complaining."

"You can always sneak into my room." Pepper said absently.

"Then we'll never sleep." Tony said with a laugh.

"Maybe I don't want to sleep." Pepper said looking up to him. "I just want to be with you." She spoke softly as she met his soft gaze.

Tony captured her lips in a sweet kiss and smiled at her. "I'm yours." He whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSpringBreakxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony and Pepper ran to her room, their fingers laced together, dressed as though they had never been undressed. It was 12:59 as they rounded the last corner to her room. Tony knocked on the door and not a moment later it opened. Nelia was the one who answered it and she smiled.

"Wow, you're even a minute early. Well, I hope you two had fun because now it's time for goodbye. I'll wait inside." She said as she walked away to give them privacy, but left the door open for Pepper.

"I'll see you in a few beautiful." Tony whispered as he kissed her cheek.

As she pulled away he said aloud, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yup see you tomorrow. Bye Tony." Pepper said as he began to walk away. She walked into her room and closed the door. "So where are the others?"

"Asleep in their rooms. I volunteered to wait up. So how'd it go?"

"Great. Dinner was nice, and then we just walked around the ship until now. I'll tell you more in the morning." Pepper said as she faked a yawn and said, "I'm tired. I usually don't stay up this late. Thanks for waiting up."

"No problem. I'll see you later then." Nelia said not suspicious of anything. "Oh and we approve of him." She said with a smile as she headed to the door.

Pepper smiled and calmly replied, "Goodnight Nelia." But inside she was screaming for her to leave sooner. Tony's physical absence had already begun to hurt. As the door closed behind, Pepper threw off her clothes and slipped into P.J's then quickly headed to the bathroom and removed all of her makeup. She then practically ran to her phone and texted Tony the al clear. She adjusted the lighting and not a minute later a silent knock resounded on her door and she quickly threw it open and pulled him in. She pushed the door closed and jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and planted a kiss on his lips. He moved them effortlessly to the bed and collapsed onto it.

Pepper began to remove his tie and Tony said with a smile, "Missed me already?"

"I thought I was going crazy." Pepper admitted.

"Me too." Tony said with a smile. "You know, I'm getting a strange sense of déjà vu." He commented with a grin.

"Ah so then you already know what I'm going to do to you next." Pepper replied as she continued to remove his clothes.

"I sure do." Tony replied seizing her neck with his mouth which in turn elicited a moan from Pepper.

It was half past two when they finally fell asleep. Limbs entangled, bodies pressed together, Tony's arms around Pepper, Pepper's head using Tony's chest as a pillow again. Within each soared previously unknown love, adoration, and a new sense of belonging. Each subconsciously knew that they had found their soul mate. That love was shown with every tender kiss, soft caress, sweet touch, passionate thrust, as two became one in body, soul, mind, and spirit. Tony could no longer be Tony without Pepper and Pepper was no longer Pepper without Tony. As they slept in sweet bliss the one thing that they both found was comfort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSpringBr eakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**17 days for me guys! Boy it's coming quick. I'm so very excited.:D and with the new clip and tv spot it only makes me more excited. **

**So what did ya think, i apologize for those of you who were hoping for more graphic, but i gave that part of me up a few years ago so this is as far as i'll ever go. But what i did write i hope you liked. I was honestly melting at the fluffiness of it as i was writing it and as soon as i finished writing i bolted to my laptop and finished in an hour. So while it is shorter, i hope it was sweeter than rest. Please be kind enough to leave a review :) it would be strongly recommended and highly appreciated. :)**


	6. Morning

**Look guys i'm back with a speedy update and due to the overwhelming amount of you that commented on the hilarity of our new couple being found out i decided why not. So read on and prepare for a toothache. ;) Also i want to say a big thanks guys for breaking a hundred. I hope you know how much you are loved. **

Chapter 6: Morning

DAY 3

Tony was the first to wake up from his peaceful slumber. The hand and head on his chest reminded him of the wonderful night he had spent with Pepper. He carefully shifted up a little and kept his arm securely around her waist. Tony smiled and exhaled a happy breath of air. He didn't bother to look at the time because he didn't care. He watched as her back moved up and down slightly indicating she was still sound asleep. He found his hands lightly going across her back as he stared lovingly at the woman who had captured his heart so quickly. As he continued to watch Pepper sleep he reminisced on the past two days and even he had to admit things were moving very fast. But even though they were moving fast it seemed…natural, like this was how things should be and they were trying to make up for lost time of not having known each other sooner. He felt as though he'd known Pepper longer than he had. She really was the other half to his heart. She was his sunshine, his purpose, his everything. Tony knew people would judge and criticize him like they had his entire life, saying that there was no way he could be so in love with someone he had met just two days ago and a week ago Tony would have agreed. All he could explain was that he did and he had never been filled with such an overwhelming amount of love and happiness. Now that he had discovered such love he never wanted to lose it. He would marry Pepper in that second if it meant he would feel this happy every day.

He leaned down and gently kissed her head whispering, "I love you Pepper Potts."

He saw a smile appear on her face as she snuggled deeper into his chest. Tony watched as Pepper continued to sleep for a few more minutes before she stirred and stretched her legs out before relaxing back into him.

"Hi beautiful." He murmured. Though her eyes were still closed she smiled and turned her head to look at him.

"Hi."

"Sleep well?" he asked as his fingers began trailing over her back again.

"mmhhm, you?" She asked looking up at him adoringly.

"Very well." Pepper smiled and stretched up to him lazily placing a kiss on his lips. "Mmm you're addicting." Tony said. Pepper giggled feeling so giddy and happier than she ever had in her life. "Last night and this morning were amazing." Tony said languidly.

Pepper smiled and replied, "I know." They lay there in silence enjoying each other until Pepper asked, "Tony, do you think we're going too fast into this? I don't regret last night at all, but…"

"I think that I'm so attracted to you that I don't know what to do what to do but try and show you that you're so special. I've never been happier in my life Pepper than here with you right now. And I know I just met you but I feel like I've known you my whole life. Maybe I'm crazy but I don't care what others think about us because I've grown up in the spotlight and never have I felt so joyous and carefree." Tony spoke softly to her with a smile.

Pepper kissed him again and said, "Thank you Tony." He smiled at her and let himself become lost in her ethereal eyes. Just then a loud continuous bang resounded on the door and Pepper quickly scrambled off Tony looking for her clothes. Tony very much enjoyed the view but rolled out of bed as well to make himself decent. By the time he had thrown on his boxers and pants, Pepper had also finished dressing and ran to the door that was still being banged upon. She threw open the door exasperated and saw all of her friends plus Rhodey standing there.

"Why haven't you answered your phone?! I called you like twenty times!" Marissa cried worried.

Tony came walking up behind Pepper and silence fell upon the group until Nelia broke it and said, "Pay up everyone! I told you we'd find both of em' here."

Everyone wordlessly withdrew five dollars as Tony and Pepper remained standing there unfazed. Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper's waist and rest his chin on her shoulder. "Well you found us and you interrupted a rather nice moment. Pepper will meet you at the pizza bar for lunch at noon. You too Rhodey. Alright, well now that you know she's okay we're gonna head back in now. Thanks for stopping by." Tony said then backed the both of them up and shut the door in their friends' faces.

"Tony!" She reprimanded him half-heartedly.

"What? They pulled you away from me and I don't take to kindly to being taken away from something I love." He said playfully. Pepper froze and Tony realized his mistake too late.

She turned around and searched his eyes for any sign of deception but found none. "You what?" She asked softly.

"Uh, it's nothing. Just forget about it." He said awkwardly trying to brush it off as nothing.

"Tony, you just said you loved me. I can't forget something like that."

"Well you're clearly taking it so well so let's just rewind to waking up and forget I said anything." He said visibly upset.

"Tony I…I love you too." She whispered.

Tony looked at her endearingly with sympathy but said, "Pepper please don't say something you don't mean."

Pepper walked over to the bed and sat down next to him in shock. "I do mean it though. I mean saying it aloud it makes so much sense. I feel so liberated." She said with a laugh as she continued to rant and think aloud. "I love you Tony." She said in disbelief as she met his eyes to tell him then looked back down at the floor to gather her thoughts. "I love you. Haha God that explains it all. I mean that explains my level of attraction to you and why I always seem to get butterflies when I'm around you and why last night happened. I dated Ben for a year and a half before we finally slept together. I was with him for two years and never once have I felt the way you've made me feel in the past two days. It explains why I can't stop thinking about you, why I feel so happy whenever I'm in your arms and you're holding me close or when we made love last night. Tony…I'm in love with you." She breathed out looking at him as though finally she could see clearly through the fog that had been making everything around her hazy.

Tony smiled and took her hand in his gently rubbing his thumb over the small semi-circle of skin it could reach.

"I'm in love with you too Pepper." Tony said softly. He met her gaze and they began leaning in closer to each other until their lips touched in such a sweet embrace. They both had fallen in love at first sight and while how they had met was something of fairy tales, the story of their love and their relationship to follow was stuff that legends were made of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxSpringBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay so 15 days! i'm freaking out i cant cope with the excitement of it all. lol**

**So please leave a review and for my puzzlers that read this i'll give you an idea of what's happening with the next chapter. F:Friday- Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) by Katy Perry. Yeah it's going to be one big messy wild chapter as someone said to me. **

**See you all soon. And a side note, i would have had this up last night but i was distracted by Robert's interview in the GQ magazine and it zapped the twenty minutes i would have needed to finish this and post it. **


	7. Friends Night

**Hello dear friends, contrary to popular belief i did not forget about this story as some of you may know it's been rather crazy in my life and needless to say i've been dead these past few weeks but especially this week. But today is the only break i've gotten and i should have gone to bed five hours ago i'm so tired but i really wanted to ive this to you guys as a way to say thanks. I'm finishing writing the next chapter of the Puzzle tomorrow and i just am forewarning you i do not know if i will update again this month. This is when i have my major tests, A.P. exams, had english today. and then standardized testing. We call them SOL's but they are referred to as different things. They are state given tests. Then i have my final exit interview for spanish coming up and finals and then i'm home free come the week of june 13. Thanks again for all of your reviews and favorites. I do apologize again. So i'm going to go crash now. I've been putting it off for a very long time and now my system is shutting down. it's pretty bad. Apparently i look and am acting high. lack of sleep most likely and stress. But yeah. enjoy por favor. **

**oh and the song i could not find the full french lyrics for. wish i could have. **

Chapter 7: Friends Night

It was elected by nearly everyone in the new circle of friends that they all go out together and have dinner, then go and do some fun event on the ship. The only person who had not been in conjuncture with this plan was unsurprisingly, Tony; who had stated that he'd rather just be locked in a room all night with Pepper. Said person had elbowed Tony in the ribs and contradicted his statement saying that they were in.

Now everyone was around a table in the buffet lounge and laughing at a story Tony and Rhodey had told of a fan that literally thrown themself at Tony. Everyone at the table had something different on their plate that had barely been touched in the hour they'd been there because they hardly ever stopped laughing long enough to take a bite and keep it down.

"Wow, you must have trouble trying to ground him Rhodey." Pepper said with a teasing glance to her boyfriend.

"Hey! He's no walk in the park either!" Tony defended.

Pepper just laughed and replied, "Oh right sure."

"It's true!" He cried.

"When exactly have I ever gotten in over my head?" Rhodey asked.

A wolfish grin appeared on Tony's face and he answered cockily, "Ivan Celion."

Rhodey's face had instantly paled which only further intrigued everyone at the table.

"Who's Ivan?" Michelle asked voicing the question they all held.

"Tony no. Don't do it." Rhodey pleaded, but Tony was not going to not tell them.

"Ivan Celion was Rhodey's second best friend. The three of us always hung out together. So, it was senior year and we were at a party. I was sixteen at the time and Rhodey and Ivan were twenty-one. It was almost one and everyone left had clearly been drinking, especially Ivan. Me and Rhodey-"

"Rhodey and I." Pepper cut in correcting him.

Tony rolled his eyes and began his sentence again, "Rhodey and I were in the kitchen getting another shot of scotch when Ivan comes stumbling in. Ivan was like 6 '1', 250 pounds. Dude was big. Anyways, he comes stumbling in and makes his way over to Rhodey. And here is where it gets fun."

"Tony please, no." Rhodey begged to no avail.

"Anyways, so he comes in and shoves Rhodey into the corner of the counter and kisses him. And not some light peck but like full on hot and heavy, lustful, tongue action and he has Rhodey pinned, unable to move. And let's just say some inappropriate touching happened in the southern hemisphere. That's finally when I come in and help pry Ivan off Rhodey. Rhodey then slams a fist into his face and needless to say Ivan never came by again haha but we did still occasionally see him in some classes or in the cafeteria." Tony said with an amused grin.

Rhodey had his face buried in his arms on the table, his face was hotter than magma. Nelia especially began to laugh aloud but everyone else's laughs and snickers were a distant echo compared to hers.

"Wow James, you sure know how to pick your friends." Nelia teased with a playful shove. Rhodey just groaned in response and everyone laughed again.

"So Rhodey, do you have any interesting and embarrassing stories of Tony?" Pepper asked curiously.

Tony ribbed Pepper and said with mock hurt, "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side Pep."

Rhodey whipped his head up as a story came to mind and he met Tony's eyes with a devilish grin. Tony's heart stopped.

"Rhodey no, No, not that one, anyone but that." He said as his voice elevated in panic.

"Oh yes Tony, revenge is sweet." Rhodey said seriously his eyes glazing over as if he was raving mad.

"Shit." Tony cursed hanging his head.

"I take it you have one in mind." Marissa said who sat adjacent to Nelia and opposite Tony and Pepper.

"Oh yeah. So Tony came to MIT when he was fourteen which means during college he went through puberty." Rhodey began with a sly grin. Pepper snickered and Tony glared at her. "It was close to ten at night our freshman year and I was coming back from the seven-eleven down the street with some Monster and NOS per Tony's request. So I get into the dorm and Tony is nowhere to be found. I start calling out trying to find him and he says in a worried tone that he's in the bathroom and that something is wrong. Naturally I'm worried in a protective older brother type way, so I tell him to open up but he's reluctant. So you guys know the door handles with the tiny holes in the middle for a key right?" Everyone nodded their head and waited for Rhodey to continue. "Well, you can open those doors with a broken Q-tip. So I grabbed the make shift key and opened the door and Tony is standing there wide eyed, red face, 5 '6', and there's a tent in his sweats." Rhodey stopped and laughed a little at the mental image memory. "So he starts saying there's something wrong and that it happened spontaneously while he was watching a movie and I just laughed. I couldn't help it. I spent the next twenty minutes trying to calm him down and explain what happened and that it was normal. Haha, a fourteen year old freshman in college freaking out over his first boner. It was a pretty hilarious, embarrassing sight, especially since the movie he was watching was The Lion King."

Pepper lost it. Michelle, Marissa, and Nelia joined in the laughter while Tony just shook his head and groaned of embarrassment.

"The…the…the Lion King…really?" Pepper asked in amusement between laughs.

"Oh please, like nothing bad happened to you during puberty." Tony muttered.

"Actually no." Pepper replied gratefully. "However, I had an entirely different problem, my father."

"Oh, Jake?" Michelle asked familiar with the story.

"Yeah." Pepper said with a smile.

"Who's this Jake character?" Tony asked feeling a twinge of jealousy even though he knew he had no reason to be.

Pepper sensed the jealousy and squeezed his knee.

"Relax, Jake Winters was my first boyfriend. It was my sophomore year of high school when he finally asked me out. We were going to be going to see some new PG-13 movie. Now, at the time I was sixteen and he was seventeen. Before I continue, you should know my dad is a Special Agent for the F.B.I. Homicide Division who loves guns." Rhodey snickered and Pepper laughed a little before she continued. "So Jake walks up to my house, rings the doorbell. I'm upstairs per Dad's orders and required to wait five minutes until he's done. Mom opens the door and invites Jake into the formal living room where my dad and my older brother, Curtis, are polishing their guns. Turns out that my dad had run a background check on him before hand and began cross-interrogating him with Curtis."

"Oh God." Tony said appalled picturing himself in Jake's place.

"Yup, that's what my life consisted of."

"Still does." Marissa added.

"Yeah." Pepper scoffed. "You can say that again."

"So does that mean…" Tony began fearfully.

Rhodey began to laugh and answered, "Yup, sure does buddy."

"Don't worry; you don't have to worry about that anytime soon Tony." Tony released the breath he had been holding and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god. I don't think I could handle that. Not yet anyway."

"You'll do fine." Pepper reassured.

"Pssh, no he won't." Rhodey countered with a snicker.

Tony glared at his best friend. "Boys, boys, save it for the games." Michelle piped up teasingly.

"Let's go now then." Tony said eagerly

"Oh, you wanna bumble with the bee huh." Rhodey challenged.

"bzzzz." Tony answered staring down Rhodey.

"Hey, babe, chill out." Pepper said with an amused smile as she shook Tony's shoulder.

"Rhodey just declared war." He said while continuing to stare down his challenger.

"Yeah well you both declare momentary truce for dinner. You can beat each other to your heart's content after we all eat." Pepper said gently but firmly.

Tony held Rhodey's stare before giving in to Pepper. "Fine." He said reluctantly taking a forkful of mashed potatoes and corn.

Pepper rolled her eyes and the girls met each other's eyes and said in unison, "Boys.", with a shake of their head.

Tony smirked as he took a bite of Mac N' Cheese and placed a hand on Pepper's knee. His hand slowly began to slide up and Pepper briefly looked up from her lasagna and shot a look to Tony. He withdrew his hand with a grin and took another bite. The group sat relatively quietly, finally eating their food with small talk in between. Marissa casually observed Pepper and Tony and took note of her friend's easy smile that seemed to now always be present on her face since Tony came around. She also noticed how her eyes seemed a shade lighter and more playful as well. Her body looked relaxed and Marissa doubted Pepper realized it. Her body also seemed to lean more towards Tony's all of its own accord. Love did come in mysterious ways with strange people but even she couldn't deny that they seemed complete together. A playboy and a Girl Friday. Marissa laughed a little at the odd match.

Another hour passed by before the group wandered around until they stumbled in on a game of blackjack. "Ready to see your man in his natural habitat?" Tony asked with a gleam in his eye and a cocky grin.

"Well I'm sorry to say you're not the only one that's good at blackjack Mr. Stark." Pepper said with a grin.

"Alright, I see you. Bring it Potts." Tony challenged.

"With pleasure." She accepted.

As they sat down amongst the others there, Rhodey, Michelle, Marissa, and Nelia stood back. "Man she has no idea what she's getting into." Rhodey said with a shake of his head.

"Actually, I believe it's the other way around." Michelle said with a confident smile.

"Care to make this interesting Burrito?" Rhodey asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's Barita. Game on Rhodes." Michelle said with a cocky grin.

"Whoever's person wins the most rounds receives a hundred." Rhodey said setting the ground rules.

"Deal." Michelle said shaking Rhodey's hand confident in Pepper's ability to win. They stood back at a close distance to keep track of who was winning each hoping that their friend would win. As Tony sat at the table beside Pepper he took note of each card dealt and the number of cards possible to be dealt.

As the first guy got another card Tony leaned over to Pepper and whispered, "He's gonna bust." Sure enough an angry fist slammed on the table coupled with an angry rant.

"That was a coincidence." Pepper said not believing Tony's ability to count cards and figure out the percentage of busting or getting twenty one.

"Look, this next guy here has thirteen, he's either going to get a seven or a five."

As the card was revealed it was indeed a seven. "How…how did you…?"

"I'm really good at math, that's why I'm a genius." As Tony's turn came he winked at Pepper and said, "Hit." She held his gaze not wanting to look at the card and he smirked. Finally she tore away her gaze and looked down at the cards. Exactly twenty-one. Two face cards and an ace. She looked down at the cards and her mouth hung open, but she decided to not be intimidated by his genius. She cleared her throat and shifted in her seat.

"You want to give in now before this goes any further?" Tony asked with a grin.

"Never give up, never surrender." Pepper said with a challenging grin.

"Alright then Potts, it's your turn." Pepper smirked and flipped over her cards. She had twenty-one on the draw. Tony groaned and Pepper smiled.

"Didn't see that one coming Mr. Stark, did ya. You may have the advantage of being good with math but I get very, very lucky." Pepper whispered in his ear. Tony grinned and suddenly turned his head and captured her lips in an unsuspecting kiss.

Pepper pulled away pleasantly surprised and asked, "What was that for?"

"Because you looked hot in that moment." Tony said with a smile.

"So me beating you at your own game is a turn on?" Pepper asked with a smirk.

"No one has ever dared challenge me at blackjack. No one in their right mind anyway." Tony mused.

"Well you'll just have to wait until later tonight after everyone is in bed."

"And you'll be mine." Tony said with a grin.

Pepper playfully slapped his arm and said, "Behave."

"You started it!" He cried.

"Pay attention or I'll end up whooping your ass."

"There's an idea." Tony said with a smirk. Pepper punched his shoulder and Tony laughed. They continued to play blackjack for another twenty minutes before they stopped and Tony had beat Pepper six games to four and Rhodey had become a hundred dollars richer. It had seemed though that Rhodey and Michelle were more into the game than Tony and Pepper were.

"Where to next?" Nelia asked.

"They're having an open mic night at the Haven Bar tonight." Marissa said.

"Oh yes!" Michelle said excitedly.

"I'm game." Rhodey said with a shrug of his shoulders confidently knowing he could hold his own if push came to shove.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Tony whined.

"Yes, you do." Pepper said and slipped her hand into his.

"You fight like an old married couple who have known each other forever." Rhodey said with a chuckle as they began to walk towards the Haven Bar.

Tony groaned feigning displeasure but inside he was ecstatic. He could surprise Pepper and sing to her while playing piano. And he knew the perfect song to play that would surprise her. All he had to do was keep on complaining, say he was going to the bathroom, then sneak up to the stage and steal her breath away with his impressive French and piano playing. When they reached the bar it was quiet with some whispers amongst the people sitting at the tables enjoying some other shmuck play the piano. The five of them together took up two tables pulled together side by side. They ordered a round of shots trying to gather their liquid courage to go up. As the pianist ended the piece everyone clapped and cheered and began talking amongst themselves at a dull roar.

"He was pretty good." Rhodey noted.

"Eh, I've seen better." Tony said crossing his arms.

"Be nice. You can't do that." Pepper reprimanded then directed her attention to the rest of the group who began to argue and try to pressure one another into going first.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Tony said but no one addressed him or acknowledged he had spoken so he smirked and slipped away. He made it to the stage without a single one of his friends noticing and talked to the guy managing the performances for a few minutes before finally sitting down at the piano and flexing his fingers. He tapped the mic on the top of the piano to make sure it was on and cleared his throat.

He heard Pepper's voice amongst the crowd ask, "Where's Tony?" and he grinned before speaking into the mic.

"Evening everyone. My name is Tony Stark and this song goes out to someone especially close to my heart that I met here. That beautiful red head in the middle table." Tony said with a smile as he saw her blush. "Ms. Pepper Potts, the love of my life." He said sweetly before turning his attention to the piano and began to play the melody to Ne T'en Vas Pas (Don't You Go Now) by Dani Thompson.

"Ne T'en vas pas." He began sounding very fluent in the language. His voice sounded like that of an angel to Pepper and the way he seemed so at ease up there on the piano left her in awe. As he continued to sing in French she looked on at him adoringly and became enchanted by his fluency and emotion. It was clear that this song was close to his heart. His facial expressions gave it away and she smiled as Tony sang pouring out his soul fluently. "Don't you go now." He began singing the translation in English. "Don't you run away from me. I need you more than ever. I won't set you free. Don't you hide now. Don't you slip away. I want you for myself each and every day. I need you now. Need you every moment. I want you. Want you standing here beside me. I need you now. Need you close to me. Don't you go now." He sang beautifully as his fingers effortlessly glided across playing the familiar song. He continued to play the piano for a while before switching back to singing in French and finishing off the song. Everyone in the room was mesmerized by Tony; unable to move as he moved their hearts. When he finally stopped playing the magic spell broke and everyone erupted into cheers. Claps and whistles could be heard all around and normally Tony would have absorbed it and basked in the attention; but tonight he wordlessly accepted it and walked back over to his shell shocked new friends and girlfriend. When he took his seat next to Pepper he nonchalantly took a swig of his drink and looked at all of their faces and smiled innocently.

"So, who's next?" He asked. They all continued to stare at him in amazement and confusion. "What?" he asked.

"When did you…how…where…?" Rhodey stuttered unable to form a coherent question.

"I don't speak gibberish, sorry. That's not one of the languages my mom had me learn." He answered. Tony felt Pepper give his leg a gentle squeeze and met her eyes that told him more than she could express with words. It was like he was so in tune with her that he could hear what she was saying loud and clear.

He sent her back a message with a nod of his head and she smiled and kissed his cheek whispering, "You can sing me to sleep anytime."

Tony smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Well, who's next, I already went."

"I'll go." Marissa piped up. "Do you know how to play the piano piece for Sarah McLachlan's song Angel?" She asked Tony.

"Maybe." Tony said followed by a manly cough.

"Great, you're playing while I sing."

"Whoa, hold on. What's in it for me?" Tony asked.

"What's in it for you?" Marissa repeated.

"Yeah, what do I get from helping you?" He asked crossing his arms.

"How about my affection." Pepper offered.

"Alright, I'm in." Tony said jumping up from his chair.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when the great Tony Stark would be reduced by the promised affection of a woman." Rhodey said with a teasing grin. "You're becoming such a big softie Mr. Playboy."

"Oh shut it." Tony said.

"Wow Pepper, I can't believe you've managed to strip him of most of his playboy tendencies."

"He was just waiting for the right person to do it." Pepper replied with a happy smile and a soft kiss to Tony's cheek who in turn beamed her a look of adoration.

"Alright, let's go before someone else starts trying to walk up there." Marissa said to Tony. He took another sip of his drink then got up and followed Marissa back on stage and over to the piano where he shot Pepper another quick look and winked.

As Marissa sang Pepper became lost once again as she watched Tony intently. He looked so engrossed in the song as he moved and had his eyes shut as he played only occasionally looking down and opening them. The magic of Marissa's voice combined with Tony's playing immersed Pepper in the magic and she felt the words pierce her soul as she thought of Tony being her angel. When the song finally ended Pepper felt a little sad. She wanted to continue hearing Tony play on the piano.

The night finally ended close to midnight after everyone had sung their choice of song. Pepper, Nelia, and Michelle had changed the atmosphere and sung Cyndi Lauper's, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Rhodey had in turn also changed up the atmosphere and decided to go soulful with Luther Vandross', Never Too Much. The group had a couple rounds of shots and bonded over a couple stories before splitting off back to their rooms. Tony escorted Pepper to her room and briefly kissed her goodnight before he took off for his room. Just as he emerged from his bathroom however, there was a soft knock that resounded on his door and he padded over in grey, M.I.T. sweats and a bare chest. When he opened the door he saw Pepper standing there in shorts and a tank top with a small backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Is that an overnighter bag?" Tony asked with a grin.

"Maybe." Pepper replied evasively.

"I thought you were going to stay in your room tonight?"

"I wanted to be in the arms of my angel." She replied with a smile. Tony beamed her a smile and stepped aside to grant her entry. She followed behind him into the bedroom and slung her backpack in a chair. Tony peeled back the covers that had been remade and climbed in. Pepper crawled in beside him and he pulled her closer to him and the covers over them. She snuggled up into him and sighed contently. "Goodnight Tony." She said softly.

"Goodnight Pepper, sweet dreams." He murmured as he placed a kiss on her head before he released a sigh and closed his eyes welcoming the whispers of a peaceful slumber with his other half.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSpring Breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

a**lright so i hope you enjoyed this. And for those of you wondering, i have been asked if i was planning on writing any IM3 stories and right now the answer is not currently but come June i'll probably have one shots and then after i finish this story i will be starting the sequel to Fear! that's gonna be one intense story. Almost if not more intense than IM3, i'm gonna be so bold as to say i think it is because there is a lot of action in this next one that MARVEL would never be allowed to play with. so leave me a review to wake up please :) if you'd be so kind.**

**P.S. i loved IM3 the marathon was awesome leading up to it. I cried when the music began playing for IM and then the marvel credits for IM3 and the compilation of all the movies end credits for IM3 lol. Now my friends just keep laughing. lol. Enjoy your weekend everyone! **


	8. Arrangements

**Hello everyone, so school is almost over! Home stretch. June 17th and i'm on to my senior year :) But i'm getting more free time now so i was ale to prepare this for you. It is much shorter than the other chapters but i think it's a pretty decent chapter. So tomorrow i begin baking my city for my AP Human Geography city project and it is indeed Avengers themed. IT's going to be deliciously epic. It's due on monday haha. So i hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Spring Break Chapter 8: Arrangements

**DAY 4, Grand Bahama**

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving in the Grand Bahamas within the hour. All Haven customers will have priority debarkation and check in at Our Lucaya Beach Resort. Thank you for sailing with us. This is your captain, Jeffery Murdock."

Tony and Pepper had been in a store shopping for necklaces when the captain announced their imminent arrival. Now they were in Pepper's room and he was trying to help her pack. "Pepper...it's not…going in." Tony grunted as he tried to stuff in another pair of shoes into her suitcase.

"That's what she said." Pepper said with a smirk.

"First of all that's my line and secondly, you try stuffing these shoes inside this already overstuffed turkey." Tony complained.

"Hey, you volunteered to help." Pepper defended.

"This…wasn't what…I had in mind." Tony said with another grunt and then a sigh of relief as he shoved the shoes in and zipped up the suitcase.

"Oh I know what you meant." Pepper replied from the bathroom as she finished putting away all of her things. "Maybe I'll give you a reward for helping later on."

"Oooohhh, what kind of reward?" Tony asked with a smile as he leaned against the door frame. "I guess you'll find out soon enough Mr. Stark." Pepper replied mysteriously.

There was a knock at the door and Tony pushed off of the door frame. "I got it Pep."

"Thanks, it's probably them checking in on us." Pepper explained as she grabbed her shampoo and conditioner from the shower.

"Password please." Tony said through the door.

"Open the door or my butter sock will." Came the reply.

Tony opened the door a second later and the entire gang walked through. "Aussie, aussie, aussie!" Marissa called out.

"Oy, oy, oy!" Pepper said returning the call from her bathroom.

"Ah, there you are." Michelle said popping her head into the bathroom.

"Here I am." Pepper replied.

"Is you all packed?" Nelia asked.

"Izz beez finishin'." Said Pepper as she zipped up her duffel bag.

"Where's Rhodey?" Tony asked.

"Oh, he texted me and said he's going to meet up with us in a minute. He had some trouble finding something." Nelia answered.

"Good ol' Platypus, always misplacing something." Tony said with a shake of his head and a grin.

"Are you sure we can leave early with you guys?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, I'm Tony Stark, of course you can." Pepper smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, love." Tony smiled brightly and nodded. Another knock came from the door and Nelia went to open it.

"Hello there good lookin'. Are you lost or something?" She asked.

"Very funny, can I come in now?" Rhodey asked.

"Name please." Nelia said.

"uhh…Rhodey." He answered confused.

Nelia pretended to be looking at a clipboard and scanned the air intently. "Sorry, there's no Rhodey on here but if you really want to come in I'd be willing to let you in for a fee." She said with a grin. Feeling bold Rhodey looked at her before he came closer and closer. "What are yo-"

Rhodey softly planted his lips on Nelia's in a sweet manor that when he drew back Nelia was speechless. "How'd you like to come to dinner with me on the island tonight?" He asked softly.

"I…uh…yes." She squeaked.

Rhodey smiled and replied, "Great, I'll pick you up at seven thirty."

"mmhmm." Nelia replied still unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Can I come in now?" Rhodey asked with an innocent smile. She finished opening the door and stepped aside as Rhodey walked through the door. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've gathered you here today." Rhodey said with a smirk.

"Oh don't even." Tony said from where he lay lounged on Pepper's bed watching T.V. with Marissa and Michelle sitting on the edge of the bed as Pepper went around gathering her things.

"Why is everyone always in my room? IS there some beacon that draws everyone here?" Pepper asked exasperated as she tried to move around in the small room amidst the five other bodies in the room.

"Your beauty." Tony said with a smile.

"Kiss up. Now shut your mouth." Pepper grumbled.

"I could have said something so much more…graphic and explicit." Tony replied with a sly grin. Pepper threw the book she had in her hand and it hit Tony square in the chest. "You complete me." He said rubbing his chest where the book hit.

"Oh please." Pepper said with a roll of her eyes.

Tony smirked and put his focus back on to N.C.I.S. "Why have you two only just met? You should have run into each other way earlier. I wouldn't have gotten in so much trouble with the police." Rhodey grumbled as he sat down on the couch with Nelia.

"Done." Pepper said with a smile of satisfaction.

" 'Bout time." Tony mumbled.

"I'm sorry, was there something you wanted to share dear?" Pepper asked patronizingly as she baited the trap.

"Nope, nothing at all honey bear." Tony replied quickly.

"That's what I thought." Pepper said as she walked over to the bed and curled up in Tony's arms against the headboard avoiding hitting her friends. The six of them sat together enjoying the talents on N.C.I.S. as they waited to arrive on the island.

XxxxxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxxxxX

"What do you mean?!" Marissa cried outraged.

"I'm sorry ma'am but the computer says that you reserved a room with one queen size bed and a pul out couch." The computer clerk said softly and calmly to Marissa. She was young, no older than twenty-five. She had long, wavy, blonde hair with brunette highlights, brown eyes, thin lips, a small nose, and freckles peppering her cheeks.

"No, I asked for a room with two queen size beds!" Marissa argued.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Is there another room we can switch to?" Michelle interjected trying to spare the poor clerk of Marissa's wrath.

"I'm sorry but all the rooms are booked through next week." The clerk said clearly scared of Marissa.

"Hey guys, it's fine. Pepper can stay with me. I've got a king size bed and Rhodey's got his own room so I'm all along in a huge place so I've got plenty of space." Tony offered.

"Ohh, I like that idea." Pepper said immediately onboard.

"Well of course you would, you would get to screw around all day if you had the chance." Marissa said with a roll of her eyes.

"No arguments here." Tony responded with a grin to which Pepper jabbed an elbow into his ribs.

"But we've got no other options so you're going to have to." Marissa said.

"Great, so we'll meet up with you guys in an hour down by the beach?" Pepper asked. Everyone nodded in confirmation and headed to the elevator after the clerk gave Marissa the room key and spare. The girls exited on the sixth floor and the rest on the twelfth floor. Rhodey parted ways with them as he reached his room and Pepper and Tony continued to the end of the hallway. As they reached the door Tony put his bags down and held out his arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Put your bags down." He commanded.

"Why?" Pepper questioned.

"Just do it."

Pepper set her bags down and looked at him questioningly before he scooped her up in his arms and inserted the key card. He pushed the door open and carried Pepper across the threshold before setting her down.

"We're not married you know." Pepper said with a roll of her eyes.

"But we could be and you can't tell me that wasn't fun." Tony said with a smile.

"A, we're not eloping and B," Pepper said but Tony continued smiling waiting for her to finish. "I never said it wasn't fun."

"So you would marry me huh? Cool. I'll store that factoid for later." He said with a grin as wide as the moon.

"I'll get the bags while you explore." Tony offered.

"Okay." Pepper agreed as she disappeared behind a door. "Found the bedroom!" Pepper called out. Tony followed the sound of her voice with all of their bags piled onto him until he reached the rom and dumped them onto the floor.

"You know,…we should probably break in that bed so it's more comfortable tonight. "Tony said with a grin.

"Something tells me this bed will be broken in plenty before the day is over." Pepper said with a shake of her head. "Plus, we do have to meet up with everyone."

'Yeah, in an hour." Tony said advancing on her.

"Well…I guess it would be time well spent, and I do have a reward I need to give you for being such a good boy." Pepper said with a sultry smile as Tony reached her. She avoided his lips and jumped onto the bed shedding her flip flops. Tony did the same and climbed up after her.

"Welcome to the first place we share amidst the many to come, Ms. Potts." Tony said before capturing her lips with his heatedly.

XxxxxxxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxxxxxxX

**So if you'd be so kind as to leave a review for me it'd be much appreciated :) **

**Graduation is tomorrow and my best friend, the Army private, is walking the stage. Tears will ensue. lol. So enjoy your weekend everyone. **


	9. Fun

**Hello all :) I'm am back with a rather fun chapter, okay so Pepperony fun chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for all your continued support and encouragement.**

Chapter 9: Fun

The beach was pristine. White sand could be seen from all angles and the water was crystal clear. Bikinis, tan bodies, and swimming trunks occupied nearly every inch of the beach. The water was slightly cold but not overbearing. Laughs and shouts resounded from every which way drowning out the sound of the shrieks from those first entering the water.

Pepper sat on Tony's shoulders, Nelia on Rhodey's and Michelle on Marissa's as they played keep away in the water. There were smiles on everyone's faces as they had fun under the sun.

"Pep, pass it off to Rhodey, quick!" Tony shouted as he stumbled around blindly in the chest deep water relying on Pepper to direct them out of the reach of Michelle and Marissa who were trying to intercept the beach ball.

"Tony! Right, right, right!" Pepper said hurriedly. She quickly threw the ball to Nelia who caught it with ease.

"To the left, to the left, to the left." Nelia sing sang to Rhodey who moved to the beat of the song and moved out of the way of Michelle.

"Nelia toss it back!" Pepper cried. Nelia tossed the ball across but Michelle lunged for it and smacked it down while successfully managing to make both her and Marissa splash under the water,

"Run!" Tony said as the pair was still under the water. Pepper dismounted from Tony and took his hand as they began to swim out of the water with Nelia and Rhodey close behind.

"Hey!" Marissa and Michelle called out beginning to swim after their fleeting friends with the ball in hand.

The four emerged onto the sand laughing and upon seeing Marissa and Michelle closing in they quickly grabbed their towels and shoes and took off running back towards the hotel. They stopped just before the side entrance trying to catch their breath from running and laughing. Pepper held on to Tony's arm as she gathered oxygen for her lungs.

"That was…fun." Rhodey panted.

"I didn't realize you were so out of shape platypus." Tony said with a grin no longer out of breath.

"Says the man who is mentally exhausted after a single meeting that only lasts an hour." Rhodey quipped.

"Touché." Tony replied. "Hey, you guys want to get some lunch at the tiki restaurant we passed by?" Tony asked. "After we change of course." He added.

"I'm down with that." Rhodey said with a nod looking to Nelia.

"I'm up for food, I'm hungry." She answered.

"You're always hungry." Pepper scoffed.

"And…?"

"And I don't see how you can be hungry when you just ate breakfast."

"That was like four hours ago!" Nelia cried.

Just then Marissa and Michelle came up to them hands on their knees breathing heavily. Michelle however was fine after a few seconds of breathing. Marissa on the other hand took a little longer.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us, thing one and thing two." Tony said with a smirk.

"Can it Stark." Marissa growled.

"You're the one who ran in the first place." Michelle said.

Tony just grinned. "So, we just made plans to change and meet at that tiki restaurant that's about a block from here." Pepper informed them.

"Terrific, I'm starving." Michelle said exasperated.

Pepper and Marissa just rolled their eyes. Tony inserted his key card into the slot and waited for the light to turn green before opening it and holding it open for everyone. Pepper was about to walk in when Tony grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside waiting for everyone to be a good ways up the stairs.

"Tony, what are you doing?" She asked.

Tony darted a look up the stairs and outside before he closed the door and twirled Pepper around effectively pinning her to the door. He placed his lips on hers in a sweet kiss. Pepper easily returned the kiss happily and allowed Tony to keep her body trapped between the door and his wet body. Her arm wound around his neck as the other held on to her shoes and towel. They stayed that way for a few minutes before each was out of air to continue. Tony nuzzled his nose into her neck before resting his forehead against hers. Once they each caught their breath they stared at each other not saying a word yet at the same time saying more than words could with their eyes. Tony's soft gaze met hers with such a caring smile that Pepper couldn't help but smile and placed another shorter kiss on his lips. She took his hand wordlessly, still smiling, and began walking with him up the stairs and to their shared room.

XxxxxxxxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxxxxX

Lunch had come and gone and now it was evening. Everyone was in their respective rooms doing different things. Nelia was getting ready with the help of Marissa and Michelle for her date with Rhodey. Said person was also getting ready. Rhodey of course had asked Tony for a favor and Tony had effortlessly gotten Rhodey a reservation at the five star restaurant on the island that people booked reservations for months in advance and had even given Rhodey his credit card to charge the dinner and flowers on. Pepper was curled up on the couch watching a movie as she waited for Tony to bring back dinner from some local restaurant that did pick up. As Pepper watched iRobot she thought of Tony.

Tony was very capable of building a system as advanced as VIKI and she wondered if he already had. She kept that question on her mind to ask him when he came back. Naturally now when she thought of Tony a small smile crawled its way onto her face. She thought of just how whole and happy she felt with him that she had never experienced with anyone else. It had to have ben fate that they collided with each other on that ship, twice. Once was just a coincidence, but twice amongst the thousand plus people there was fate. It was so overwhelming, the sense of love and belonging and love she felt with Tony. She briefly wondered why they hadn't met sooner if they were meant to be. If she hadn't caught been cheating they would have gotten married and he would have never met Tony and never truly feel loved and alive the way she does now. For a moment she wonders what will happen to them when they are forced to go their separate ways but then she recalls the passion she felt emanating from his body as they made love and then she knows she doesn't have to worry because they are rock solid. Rock solid and so completely in love and dependent on each other in a matter of three days. Three completely perfect days with so many more to come. She thought of just how strange and unique their relationship was and smiled. They would have plenty of time to learn all about the small things later and she already felt as though she knew Tony better than anyone ever would.

She heard a key inserted and knew Tony was back. As the door was pushed open Tony walked in with bags in his hands and Pepper walked up to him and pecked him sweetly and quickly. "Mmm, I wouldn't mind being greeted that way for the rest of my life." He said with a smile as he walked into the dining room and set the bags down on the table. Pepper followed behind and sat at the table as Tony dug out four take out containers and a bottle of Pepsi and the other Dr. Pepper. Forks and napkins were withdrawn along with a smaller take out container.

"What did you get?" She asked questioningly.

"Well, I got two hot ham grinders with mayo, lettuce, tomato, white American cheese, and some oil. I also got some freshly cut and made french fries. Then the owner came out because apparently she loved my father and insisted I take home some of the barbeque meat grinders and the special of the day which was a turkey, ham, and roast beef grinder. Then I saw some chocolate cake and got two slices." Tony explained. Pepper's stomach growled in response and Tony just laughed and slid the container with her ham grinder and fries.

"Thanks Tony."

"Well, I can't very well let the love of my life and future fiancé starve, now can I?" He asked playfully. Tony sat down adjacent Pepper and opened up him ham grinder and took a large bite. "Mmmm…mmmm…my god this is heavenly." Tony moaned.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Pepper reprimanded. She took a bite and instantly agreed with Tony, it was indeed heavenly.

"So what were you up to while I was gone?"

"Just watching a movie on the couch." She replied.

"Mmm, which one?" He asked curiously.

"iRobot."

"Pretty good movie." He replied.

"Tony, have you ever made something like VIKI?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have. He runs my phone and my house. His name is JARVIS."

"What does it stand for?" She asked.

Tony just chuckled and answered, "Just A Really Very Intelligent System."

"Wow."

"Yup, he's pretty cool. You'll meet him when you visit." Tony said happily.

"So what's he like? Is he like Sunny?"

"Kind of. He doesn't however want to take over the world, nor does he have a body but he is artificial intelligence. He's difficult to explain. I did program him with a British accent though."

"That's cool." She said imagining JARVIS.

"Yup."

The rest of dinner passed by uneventfully and they both fell asleep on the couch while watching Yard Crashers. Pepper was curled against Tony's body as his arms held her securely to him. His head rest on the arm rest and he slept peacefully with Pepper through the night.

XxxxxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxxxxX

**So leave a review for me maybe please? I'm off to do chores. **


	10. Girl's Night Out

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and kind words. I'm so glad there are so many of you enjoying this along with me. **

**Read, enjoy, review :)**

Spring Break Chapter 10

**DAY 5: 3/25/13**

"Really? An art museum? Out of everything to do on an exotic island with the richest person in the world and you want to go to an art museum?" Tony asked incredulously. "Pepper, do you even know what the word fun means?"

"That is fun."

"No Pepper, fun is going to the pool and messing around. Fun is renting a boat and jet skis for the day and having fun under the sun. Fun us renting a car and testing out its max speed on the road. Fun is staying in bed all day or hanging out with friends. Going to some dusty old place to look at things that make no sense that a five year old could paint is not fun."

"That's the fun in going. You can make up background stories for each piece and really try and get into the painter's mind. Art is this un-explained, mis-interpreted form of expression that can touch you in a way that you weren't expecting if you just open yourself up to it. Art is putting your feelings into actions and giving new meaning to them for others to enjoy, Tony. It's…it's elegant and complicated and it has depth."

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"That's what you really want to do today?" He questioned.

"Yes." Pepper answered firmly.

"Alright fine. If that's what you want to do."

"Yes."

"Then to the art museum we shall go." He said with a sigh of resignation

"Oh, but remember we have to be back here before four. The girls and I have our spa appointment at four."

"I'm well aware. I paid for it, remember." Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

Pepper kissed his cheek sweetly. "You offered honey." Pepper defended.

"You seduced me into offering!" Tony cried.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Pepper said innocently over her shoulder as she retreated into the bathroom. "Hey, I'm going to take a shower before we leave."

"Oh." Tony replied nodding his head dejectedly.

"You're going to join me." She said poking her head out of the bathroom door.

"Better." He replied following after her.

XxxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxX

When Nelia finally exited the bedroom it was 2:13 pm. "Afternoon sleepy ahead." Michelle said with a grin.

"Meh." She replied trudging to the catch with a wave of her hand in Michelle's direction.

"I believe the response you're looking for is hello." Marissa said with a chuckle.

"Meh." She replied again plopping down on the couch in between Michelle and Marissa. On the T.V. was the movie The Ultimate Gift.

"So…you and Rhodey." Michelle said with a grin and nudge. Nelia blushed and got up off the couch.

"I'm hungry, anyone else hungry? No? Good."

Marissa called out after her. "We went shopping. There's food in the fridge and Michelle made some spaghetti and meatballs."

"It's Sunday already?" Nelia asked from the mini kitchen.

"Yup." Marissa and Michelle both answered. Since Michelle was Italian every Sunday they would eat spaghetti and meatballs homemade by Michelle. It was one of the meals they never invited anyone to. Om Sunday evening they would always eat together with no other friends and no boyfriends.

"Oh, Pepper called. We have a spa appointment at four inside the resort here and it's going to be a girl's night out. So after the spa we're going shopping then to dinner and then we're going to live it up at a club and dance the night away." Marissa said excitedly.

"Sounds fun, but Rhodey and I actually have plans for tonight. At seven he's taking me to see a movie. Admission or Olympus Has Fallen. They both came out two days ago." Nelia explained.

"Well then, I guess you'll be missing out on dancing." Marissa said.

"Hmmm….a date with my boyfriend or dancing?" Nelia said sarcastically as she stuck a plate of spaghetti in the microwave.

"Oh, so he is your boyfriend." Michelle teased.

"Well, that is what you call the guy you're dating." She said sarcastically.

"Mmmhhhmm." Marissa and Michelle both said with grins on their faces.

"Oh leave me alone." Nelia whined.

"You're first boyfriend in college. I think I'm gonna cry." Marissa said with faux emotion pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Oh shut up." Nelia muttered putting salt and butter on her spaghetti.

Michelle just chuckled and said, "Single and free baby!"

"Free to be awkward." Nelia snickered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Michelle cried.

"Well I would hope so otherwise you'd be blind." Marissa said.

Michelle and Nelia looked at her questioningly before she caught on and they all started laughing.

"I can't see I'm deaf!" Nelia howled with laughter.

Michelle joined in and said, "I can't hear you I'm mute!"

They all began to hold their sides they started laughing so hard.

"Haha, I bet Pepper isn't having this much fun at that antique art museum." Marissa said wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

XxxxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxxxX

Pepper tried to stifle a laugh but she couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. Tony just grinned from where he stood beside her and began laughing at her laughing. "I…I…I can't…stop." She said laughing so hard tears were coming and she had to sit down on the bench.

They were the only people in the museum. Tony had called ahead and bought the museum for a few hours so all that could be heard was the echoing of their laughter as it reverberated down the hallway.

"Then my uncle bought me that there horse ya see." Tony said in a mock old lady voice.

"Stop, stop." Pepper said unable to contain her laughter at such a weird voice. He had been making up stories for the paintings and talking in weird accents and voices the entire time they'd been there but as soon as he'd started in a high-pitched, southern, old voice, she'd been unable to stop the laughter bubbling in her stomach that had been gathering. Sure, she'd chuckled and snickered but she had been able to keep from laughing and disrupting the few employees that were there.

"Come on, Pep. It's three now. We have to catch the boat back to the main island." Tony said with a smile on his face as he tried not to laugh.

Pepper continued laughing and held up a finger to signal she needed a moment. Her laughter began to die down, but she thought of the voice and once again began laughing. This caused Tony to begin laughing again and a warm feeling fluttered in his chest at how her laughter was music to his ears and the knowledge he'd made her laugh so hard filled him with pride.

XxxxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxxxX

"I'll see you later tonight…Teddy Bear." Pepper whispered in his ear before giving him a kiss goodbye.

"Stay safe, have fun. I love you!" Tony called after her as she walked off with her friends.

"Love you too!" Pepper called out with a bright smile.

He waited until they disappeared down the hall before he checked his watch and walked back inside his room. Tony changed into his grey T-shirt and mused up his hair so it had hair-flip potential and a skateboarder type look to it. He quickly shaved so he was clean and threw on his leather jacket and a pair of shades before slipping into a pair of sneakers and heading out towards Rhodey's room. He knocked relentlessly saying every second, "Penny. Penny. Penny. Penny.", until finally Rhodey opened up with an exasperated look.

"I knew I should have never introduced you to that show. Now cool your jets Sheldon." Rhodey said with an annoyed expression.

"Let's go Penny, we're going sight-seeing and hitting up the island." Tony said with a grin.

"As long as I'm at the movie theatre for seven. I have another date with Nelia tonight."

"Oh, finally going for it huh." Tony said.

"You could say that." Rhodey said tilting his head from side to side.

"Come on man, let's go."

"Fine, I'll get my jacket." Rhodey said running in to grab his jacket. "I'm ready. Lead the way Stark."

"Onward! To the Carnival!" Tony said with excitement.

XxxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxxX

"Oohh, this one looks nice." Marissa said holding the dress against herself.

"Yeah it does. Someone's lookin' fine in that." Nelia said with a whistle.

"Go try it on!" Michelle said excitedly as the rest of them continued to scan through the racks and isles looking for a dress for graduation. There were already two bags from Vera Wang hung on Pepper's arms that were filled with shoes and jewelry.

Nelia had a bag with two new video games from Game Stop. Michelle had stopped and bought an Ohio State jersey and Marissa had filled up on clothes from Forever XI, Aeropostle, and JC Penny. They were in some unheard of store that sold dresses. It was already almost six thirty and luckily the theater was a part of the mall allowing them more time for girls' night. They were all laughing and enjoying having a girls' night out for the first time since the guys had entered their lives. A vibration in her pocket sent Pepper fishing out her phone. She opened the text from Tony and rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

**R u back yet? It's lonely w/out u.**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/25/2013 6:22 pm**

_It's only been 2 hours Tony._

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_3/25/2013 6:22 pm_

**That long huh? Feels like it's been days since I last saw u**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/25/2013 6:23 pm**

_Stop being such a drama king. *eye roll emoticon*_

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_3/25/2013 6:24 pm_

**But I'm ur drama king :D**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/25/2013 6:24 pm**

_So you are_

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_3/25/2013 6:25 pm_

**:D**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/25/2013 6:25 pm**

_I'll see you when I get back Tony. Bye._

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_3/25/2013 6:26 pm_

**Don't go :(**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/25/2013 6:26 pm**

Pepper rolled her eyes and stuffed her phone back into her pocket and went back to looking at dresses. Not a minute later she withdrew it again after a buzz.

**Pepperrrrrrrrrrrr**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/25/2013 6:27 pm**

She rolled her eyes and re-pocketed her phone. For five minutes she ignored the constant buzzing coming from her pocket and picked out two dresses to try on. "Hey guys, I found two, I'm going to try them on." Pepper called out to her friends who were nearby.

"Alright, we'll be waiting." Michelle called out. As Pepper entered the dressing room her phone buzzed again and she became annoyed and withdrew it. Tony was calling.

"What do you want?!" She hissed.

"I told you what I want, you."

"And I told you I'll see you when I get back."

"But I just want to talk to you." He said sweetly and Pepper could practically see his puppy dog eyes through the phone.

"You're not going to stop unless I text you, aren't you?"

"Yup." He said. His grin transferred through the phone and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Fine, but it won't be instant replies all the time."

"I can live with that."

"Well good because you have no other option. Now, I have to try on this dress. Bye Tony."

"Oh, so you're talking to me naked?" He asked with a grin.

"Goodbye Tony." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Send me pictures!" He called out just before Pepper hit end call.

She rolled her eyes and laughed a little. He certainly was a handful. She slipped on the first dress easily enough. A knee length, strapless summer dress made of Egyptian cotton with flowers of all colors printed all over the dress. She exited the dressing room and made pretended the hallway was a runway and strutted over to her friends.

"Haha nice, I give you an eight." Marissa said with an amused smile.

"Nine." Michelle laughed.

Nelia pretended to be in deep thought. "Well, your walk was pretty good. Your posture was excellent. Your body looked confident and sexy but your lips didn't match the expression of your eyes. The dress looks great on you, really matches your personality. Bright, exuberant, energetic and your presence was terrific. I give you an eight." Nelia said with a stone expression. Everyone just looked at her and her expression broke and they all began to laugh.

"Can you take a picture with my phone?" Pepper asked handing her phone to Michelle.

"Yeah. Strike a pose." Pepper put her hands on both hips and gave a sultry smile to the camera.

"Now that's sexy." Nelia said.

Pepper just laughed and took her phone back form Michelle and walked back into the dressing room. She sent the picture to Tony and a second later a reply came.

**Very sexy Potts. Specially lovin' the view of the legs :)**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/25/2013 6:32 pm**

_*eye roll emoticon* Of course you would. And Nelia said the same thing._

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_3/25/2013 6:33 pm_

**She said u looked sexy? Kinky**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/25/2013 6:33 pm**

_That's just our thing we do._

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_3/25/2013 6:34 pm_

**mmm. very interesting.**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/25/2013 6:35 pm**

_Oh shut up. You're incorrigible Anthony Stark._

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_3/25/2013 6:36 pm_

**:)**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/25/2013 6:36 pm**

Pepper shucked the dress and traded it for a slightly longer one that was also strapless. It was a white silk dress died the colors of a sunset that also was spotted with flowers. She walked out to her friends whose mouths dropped when they saw her.

"What? Is there a rip? Does it look bad?" She questioned quickly.

"No. You look amazing in that." Michelle said.

"Yeah, I'm going with that dress." Marissa said amazed.

"Dude, if I was a guy, I'd sleep with you right now." Nelia said eyes wide in shock and amazement.

Everyone shot her a look but Pepper was unfazed and simply curtsied and said, "Why thank you my dear."

"Suddenly I'm jealous of Tony." Nelia mumbled. They all laughed and shook their heads. Michelle snapped another picture and Pepper sent it off to Tony. The reply was instant.

**:O **

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/25/2013 6:39 pm**

_You like it?_

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_3/25/2013 6:39 pm_

**Like it? I love it. Seeing u in that is doing things 2 me…**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/25/2013 6:40 pm**

_*eye roll emoticon* _

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_3/25/2013 6:41 pm_

**But srsly u look AMAZINGLY G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S! I'm choosing that 1.**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/25/2013 6:42 pm**

_Thx_

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_3/25/2013 6:42 pm_

**:D**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/25/2013 6:42 pm**

After Pepper changed Nelia said she had to take off to meet Rhodey. They said their goodbyes and checked out courtesy of Tony's credit card. The three then went to the food court inside the mall and had Chipotle for dinner. After dinner they then took a taxi to the club Marissa had pre-selected, The Lab. They all drank vodka martinis and Marissa and Pepper attempted to set Michelle up with the guy they all collectively thought was very hot. Michelle however being Michelle of course spilled her drink all over herself just as she was about to get up and talk to the guy who watched it all go down. Pepper and Marissa laughed hysterically with the help of their alcohol buzz while Michelle just scolded them. They all went to the bathroom to try and clean her up. After their failed attempt they decided to head home. It was ten p.m. already anyways when they got back to the resort.

Pepper walked her friends to their room and grabbed a plate of spaghetti and meatballs balancing it on her hand as her other hand held her bags of shoes and the dress along with her purse that had fallen. Marissa had offered to help but she'd insisted she had it all and now after having to hold everything for two minutes her arms were becoming tired. She quickly walked toward her room swaying ever so slightly from the buzz all the while balancing the delicious spaghetti she was anxious to finally be able to eat.

She reached her door and beat her foot against it loud enough for the person inside to hear but not loud enough to wake up the people around. A moment later the door opened and Tony reached for the bags in her hand. She gratefully let them go and sighed with relief. She set the rest of her things by the couch and set the spaghetti on the counter by the microwave.

"Boy it's good to finally be back."

Tony came up beside her and kissed her cheek. "I concur."

"I'm going to change. You touch that spaghetti and you die, understood?"

"Tony held up his hands and said, "Understood. My girlfriend is greedy." He chuckled.

"Oh please." Pepper said with a roll of her eyes. A few minutes later she walked back out in a pair of black soccer shorts and a pink tank top. Tony was sprawled across the couch with an arm behind his head propping him up as he watched Ice Road Truckers. Pepper walked over to the microwave and heated up the plate of spaghetti. After it was heated she put on some salt then grabbed a fork and walked back over to the couch. She sat on the end and tucked her legs underneath her,

"So how was your night?"

"Like you don't already know." Pepper replied with a scoff.

"Well, I'm just trying to do what a normal boyfriend would do." He defended.

Pepper snorted and dropped her forkful of spaghetti back onto the plate and burst out laughing. Tony scrunched his nose and chalked it up to the alcohol in her system.

"You…normal? Haha. Honey, you will never be normal…like ever."

"Well thanks for that vote of confidence." Tony murmured.

"A zebra can't change his stripes."

"Sure they can. I'm trying to for you."

"Fine, they can't change all of them."

"Thank you." Tony said with a smile.

"But honey, there is no way you will ever, ever, ever, be normal and I'm okay with that."

"You're the greatest person anyone could ever ask to have as their girlfriend." Tony said sweetly.

Pepper smiled and twirled the pasta back on to her fork. "Oh, I got you something but I don't feel like breaking my spaghetti trance so I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"What is so special about that? It's just food." Tony said.

"It is most certainly not just food. Michelle makes everything from scratch every Sunday. It's a tradition her family does since she's Italian and she likes to upkeep it even when she's not at home."

"Oh, I see." Tony said with understanding.

"It's magically delicious. I'll let you try some." Pepper twirled some of the pasta and fed Tony.

"Mmmm. That is good."

"Yeah it is." Pepper said with a smile,

"Can I have another bite?"

"Hell no." Pepper scoffed.

Tony just chuckled and shook his head. "I'm going to hit the hay. I didn't get the best sleep on this couch last night."

"Alright. I'll be in when I'm done."

Tony gave her a chaste kiss and called over his shoulder, "Night Pep."

"Night."

XxxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxX

**In other news, my bff meets my dad for the first time tomorrow. Hopefully all goes well. And he turn's eighteen in less than two weeks. boy has time flown by. **

**Also, IM3 blu-ray and dvd release has now been confirmed for Sept. 24th. unfortunately that's still a ways away. You should also know i will be updating this story weekly and more towards friday and saturday time frame. So thanks for reading guys. leave me a review if you please.**


	11. 2nd Date

**Hey guys! How was your Canada Day and Fourth of July? Mine wasn't entirely great but never the less, i'm here. I had planned on having this done yesterday but i wasn't home all day nor was i on Thursday so i wrote and typed this this morning. In other news, the new official release date for IM3 is Sept. 24 which is way way way too far away. Alright, i think i'm done. oh right no i'm not, we made the 200+ mark in just ten chapters guys. Thats just amazing. I didn't even get 200 for Fear and that had 27 chapters so i think the census is clear when it says you guys love this story. So thank you, all of you and for your encouragement and nice remarks about my writing. **

**read, enjoy, review**

Chapter 11: 2nd Date

**DAY 6: 3/26/13**

"You almost done yet Pepper?" Nelia called out from the bedroom.

"Almost, I just need five more minutes." Pepper said as she pinned a curl back.

"You said that ten minutes ago." Michelle said.

"Stop rushing me!" Pepper called out exasperated from the bathroom.

"Seriously, you're just going to see a movie. There isn't going to be a red carpet award for best hair there." Nelia said with a roll of her eyes as she settled back onto the second bed.

"Easy for you to say Miss 'I don't have to do anything to my hair 'cause it's so short and straight and I can wear it in a ponytail with my bangs effortlessly hanging down in the right spot'." Pepper said enviously.

"What can I say; I have the easiest black people hair to take care of." Nelia said proudly.

"Lucky you." Marissa mumbled from the bed she lay on with Michelle beside her.

Pepper stood in the bathroom fussing over her shirt and jeans along with her hair and make-up. Tonight was another date night only this time less formal. Tony was taking her to see Admission and then to Chili's afterwards for dinner. As she continued to fuss with her hair, for a moment she got lost in thinking about the events leading up to her standing in her friend's bathroom.

The morning had begun with breakfast in bed followed immediately by lazy, morning sex in bed with a second round in the shower. It was while they were getting dressed that Tony had asked her on another date in the most casual way.

"_You busy tonight?" Tony asked after a moment of pensive silence as he slipped on a pair of khaki shorts. _

_Pepper just turned around with a slightly amused look on her face. "Yeah, I'll be in my room with my boyfriend."_

"_Well then, since you're free…wanna go on a date with me?" He asked popping his head through his white T-shirt. _

_Tony was expecting to immediately hear a 'yes' or a 'sure' not an, "Mmm, I don't know." _

"_What?! What do you mean 'you don't know'?"_

"_Exactly that. I'll think about it." Pepper replied smoothly and calmly while inside she was laughing at his reaction. He looked so adorable all confused and flustered. Pepper disappeared into the bathroom to put on make-up leaving Tony standing by the bed mouth slightly agape. _

_Throughout the rest of the day Tony continually asked her. He had asked ten times throughout their lunch with the group and it quickly became entertainment to everyone. Pepper had told them once Tony had disappeared that she fully intended to say yes, but why not have a little fun in the meantime. Rhodey had instantly agreed saying he had never seen Tony so wound up._

_Marissa just shook her head with a smile and said, "That's so cruel." _

_Once they got on the tour bus that would take them around the island Tony quietly asked Pepper a few times and still he got the same answer. After that Tony remained in quiet pensiveness planning something that Pepper wouldn't be able to say 'I don't know' or 'No' to. He put his plan into action the second she was distracted by Rhodey. He went up to the front of the bus and took the mic from the tour guide who willing handed it over upon hearing what Tony was going to do. _

"_Afternoon ladies and Gentleman. Well, obviously I'm not your tour guide. My name is Tony Stark and if you all could turn around please until you see a brilliant, beautiful, red head wearing a white, knee length, summer dress, with blue and yellow flowers, that'd be great. That is my girlfriend, Pepper Potts. Wave hello honey." Tony said with a smile. Pepper gave a small wave and smile to all the people now staring at her. Her cheeks sported an even brighter shade of red than her hair. "Pepper is a senior at Stanford getting her degree in business. She is also the President of the Student Council and Secretary of the National Honor Society. Come this may she'll be graduating Summa Cum Laude with a G.P.A of 4.35." There were a few murmurs amongst the people on the bus but Tony continued on. "For five glorious days this amazing woman has been my girlfriend and already I'm in love with her. Now, I don't know how many of you have heard of me but back home I'm known for my reputation as a playboy and up until I met Pepper it was true. But every day she continues to change me both inside and out which brings me to why I'm standing here in front of you all. I want you all to witness this momentous occasion. Pepper Potts…will you give me the honor of going on another date with you?" _

_Tony had a grin on his face as Pepper sat in her seat shocked. She let out a little laugh and a smile appeared on her lips as she shook her head no while looking at the ground. She looked up to meet Tony's eyes with a twinkle and a smile and said, "Yes."_

_Tony grinned madly and handed the mic back to the guide and strolled over to Pepper planting a kiss on her lips with fervor. Everyone around them clapped and Tony waved before taking his spot beside Pepper with a grin still plastered on his face. _

A knock on the door shook Pepper from her thoughts and she quickly yelled, "I got it!" and burst forth from the bathroom before anyone could make a move to get the door. She opened it up and there stood Tony in the doorway wearing his same Khaki shorts with a loose fitting, white, button up, long sleeve, cotton shirt that flowed with a breeze along with brown sandals on his feet.

"Ready to go gorgeous?"

"Are you handsome?" Pepper returned with a smile.

"Absolutely." Pepper grabbed her purse from beside the door and called out a quick goodbye to her friends before disappearing with Tony.

XxxxxxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxxxxX

It was near midnight when they finally got back into the room. They stumbled in holding on to each other with their lips in a fierce battle fighting for control. They blindly made their way to the room bumping into a few tables and walls but never once detaching. When they finally made it into the bedroom Pepper peeled herself from Tony's arms and ran to her suitcase.

"Give me five minutes and I'll give you a surprise. Lie on the bed and don't move."  
She said disappearing into the bathroom with her suitcase in hand.

Less than five minutes later Pepper emerged in a red hot, hot rod red, lacy, lingerie that immediately caught Tony's attention. "Wow…that's…wow." He said speechless, shifting on the bed.

Pepper just grinned and climbed onto the bed straddling him. She began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly running her hands over the skin that became exposed with each button until she slid it off his shoulders.

"Now…you're going to be a good boy and do exactly as I say." Pepper said with a gleam in her eye.

XxxxxxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxxxxX

It was close to one a.m. when they finally collapsed and snuggled close together. Pepper was the last one to fall asleep but eventually she did so after countless minutes of just listening to Tony breathe softly. She fell asleep in complete bliss and satisfaction resting her head on his chest.

**Alrightay, so another chapter down. It's looking like each chapter will cover one day and since there are 14 days we're almost half way done. Then of course there will be the epilogue and probably a bonus chapter after the last day of their Spring Break which will give us some Pepper and Ben interaction. **

**So if any of you guys could send some luck to me that would be amazing, i really need it right now. it seems like nothing has been going my way all week and it's getting worse, especially with my best friend.**

**Leave a review por favor (please) and i'll see you next weekend-ish.**


	12. Jealousy

**Look, i'm back early. Wrote this last night and btw, you all are so weirs. I've had alot of you actually want Tony to be all jealous and for there to be some drama and i think some of my own with my bff got thrown in here towards the end too. So this chapter is a product of the like fifteen or so reviews i've gotten since this story started about drama and jealously. **

**Read, enjoy, review**

Chapter 12: Jealousy

**DAY 7: 3/27/13**

One word had never been used to describe Tony Stark. That word, jealous. Why would he be jealous of anyone when he could have anything he wanted in the blink of an eye. Women, cars, machines, exotic food, you name it and he could get it. So when he saw another man's hands all over his girlfriend Tony Stark became very jealous and angry. He turned away for one second and the instructor used it to feel her up and the worst part, she wasn't doing or saying anything to stop the guy. Said guy was twenty, maybe, blonde, muscular, tall, very easy on the eyes. Soul sucking emerald eyes and a killer smile. Tony immediately sprang into action.

"Hey buddy, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tony said storming across the sand and into the water.

"Hey, take it easy man." Girlfriend stealer said.

"Tony-" Pepper tried to say.

"That's my girlfriend you're feeling up Romeo and if you want to see the sun again I suggest getting off the Jet Ski now." Tony threatened with venom in his voice.

"Hey man, I wasn't trying anything I swear." Girlfriend stealer protested.

"Tony." Pepper said firmly.

"Really? 'Cause you had yourself pressed up against her back and your hands were all over her from where I stood."

"Tony, he was teaching me how to operate it." Pepper delegated with a calm voice.

"Yeah man, I was just teaching her."

"Oh, you were 'teaching her'," Tony bit sarcastically using air quotes, "Is that what you call touching another man's girl here?"

"Listen man, you got it all wrong. I wasn't trying to make a move or nothing."

"I know what I saw, so back away…now." He said shooting daggers at the instructor.

They guy put his hands up and jumped off the Jet Ski and waded onto the shore. "Sorry Luke." Pepper called out after him before turning to Tony. "What is your problem?" She asked.

"He was touching you!" Tony cried.

"He was helping me Tony." Pepper replied.

"No he wasn't! That's like the oldest move in the book Pepper! I know, I practically wrote it!" Tony cried in disbelief.

"He wasn't hitting on me Tony." Pepper cried.

"Pep, yes he was!"

"You're just jealous that he was in close proximity to me." Pepper said with a smirk.

Tony scoffed. "Me? Jealous? Ha! I'm Tony Stark, I don't get jealous of people, people get jealous of me."

"Really? Because it certainly looked like you were when your face was turning red as he put his hands on my back and then my arms." Pepper said.

"What?" Tony spluttered.

"Oh please, of course he was hitting on me. I just wanted to see how you would react and seeing your face turn all red was priceless."

"That's cruel Potts." Tony said not believing she had tricked him.

"Just remember that every time some girl gives you that look."

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked confused.

"Oh come on. There's like five girls staring at you and taking off your swimming trunks with their eyes." Pepper said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, but I haven't even noticed a single one of them since I started dating you. You're the only one I have my eyes set on Pep. You have nothing to worry about. I know just last week I would have given them the same look but I promise so long as we're together they'll be no one who can ever compare to you Pepper Potts. You're the only one I'll ever be interested in anymore. You've ruined me for everyone else." Pepper smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Come on Mr. Stark, everyone is already out there having fun."

"Can I drive?" Tony asked.

"No! I was just violated learning how to operate this; I'm damn well going to drive it."

"Then I'll just be the one violating you." Tony said with a smile.

"Not with my life jacket on you won't." Pepper said grabbing it form the handlebar and buckling it on.

"I'll figure out a way." He said determinedly.

"Good luck." Pepper said with a smirk. "Now get on."

Tony smirked but climbed on and wrapped his arms around Pepper's waist. They drifted out until they got past the no wake zone and zipped away in search of their friends.

XxxxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxxxX

It was close to five when they finally came back in and only because everyone was on E. When they all docked and turned in the keys and life jackets they all raced to the resort to avoid having to pay for dessert. Tony had been in the lead but while they were still on the beach Rhodey tackled Tony to the ground and quickly scrambled to his feet. Tony took longer to get up putting him in last. Pepper was second to last and Tony decided to repay the favor and sprinted after Pepper. Pepper however saw him coming and dodged to one side just as Tony went to tackle her. He went falling to the ground and came up with sand covering his face. Pepper looked back momentarily and began laughing. She turned on the juice and surpassed Marissa and Nelia catching up to Michelle and Rhodey. In the end despite his best efforts Tony came up last. He slugged Rhodey in the arm who only laughed. Tony shook his head and sand came spewing from it hitting everyone in proximity. Pepper shrieked as the sand went in her top and shoved Tony away from her. Rhodey unzipped a pocket in his trunks and withdrew his key card.

"Alright, so we all meet in the lobby at six thirty to go out for dinner and Tony is paying for dessert since he's the loser." Rhodey taunted.

"It's your fault I lost Platypus!" Tony cried out.

"Losers always try to find excuses." Rhodey said with a grin as he ushered everyone in. "It's five now people."

XxxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxX

An hour later and Pepper and Tony were still in the shower trying to get all the sand out of his hair. "How did you manage to get all this sand in your hair in five seconds?" Pepper questioned exasperated as she continued to lather soap in his hair and scrub out the sand with her fingers. "Better you than me though."

"What? No it's not! My mane is one of my best features thank you." Tony said indignantly with a proud smile.

"Says who?"

"Says Vanity Fair Magazine." He boasted with a proud smile.

"I disagree. It's a tie between your lips, eyes, and arms." Pepper said focused intently on scrubbing the sand from his hair.

"My arms?" He questioned turning to look at her.

"Stop moving, turn back around. I'm not done yet." Pepper reprimanded.

"Why my arms?" Tony asked curiously.

"I don't have to explain." Pepper said.

"What? Come on Pep. Pllleeeeeaaasssseee." Tony begged.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

" 'Cause I said so."

"Tell me."

"Nope."

Tony pouted, "Hmmph." And crossed his arms.

Pepper just laughed and continued to work all the sand out of his hair.

XxxxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxxxxX

Later that night as Tony emerged from the bedroom in a pair of gym shorts, ready for bed, he found Pepper on the balcony in a silk robe looking out over the city. He stood behind her for a minute just admiring her unmatchable beauty before walking out to join her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder planting a small kiss on her neck.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked placing a light trail of kisses on her neck.

"It's nothing."

"Come on, tell me." He said placing a kiss on her temple.

"Fine." She relegated with a sigh. "It's about Ben." Tony involuntarily stiffened and Pepper could feel the tension emanating from him. "He's called five times today and I don't know what to do. I'm so angry with him but it's not like I can just ignore him."

"Sure you can. Block his number and forget all about him." Tony said not happy with the topic of her cheater ex.

"I can't do that. We were dating for two years, Tony. You can't just cut off that person from your life. When you were together for that long." Pepper said sadly.

"He doesn't deserve your time Pepper. He had his chance and he blew it, end of story."

"Yeah but what if I had just given him another chance." She mused aloud. Tony released his hold on Pepper and took a step back. "No, Tony, I didn't mean it like that." Pepper apologized.

"So I'm just the rebound guy, right." Tony said emotionlessly trying to mask the deep cut he'd just received.

"No, Tony. It's not like that at all. Look, you wouldn't understand what I'm talking about; you've never been the serious relationship type person. I can't just cut ties with Ben." She said pleading for him to see her side and help her.

"Yes you can! Plain and simple." Tony protested taking another step back.

"No I can't. That's not who I am! I can't be like you and treat him like a one night stand. I can't just throw him away like he meant nothing to me." Pepper cried without thinking.

"Wow, thanks." Tony said turning around and walking away.

"Wait Tony! That's not what I meant." Pepper said horrified and frustrated with herself.

"Yes it is. You meant exactly what you said; you called me a heartless douche in layman's terms. I'm gonna leave now and take a walk." He said dejectedly grabbing a stray shirt from the couch and picked up the rom key form the coffee table and headed to the beach.

Pepper let out a sigh and sunk down on the chair behind her. She hadn't meant to insult him and bring up his past when she knew he was trying to fix his old ways. She was just trying to make him see the situation from her point of view.

She waited an hour for him to come back so she could apologize but he never returned and she climbed in bad and went to sleep feeling bad that she had hurt him.

XxxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxxX

Tony strolled along the beach wading through the water under the moonlight that illuminated his path. He knew Pepper hadn't meant to hurt him but she had and it had cut deep. He lost track of time as he walked, and as he walked under the moon in the water he wondered if he would ever be good enough for Pepper. He wanted to be all she would ever need or want but he couldn't force that on her.

By the time he finally got back he had forgiven Pepper. He walked into the bedroom and read the time. 2:33 a.m. He'd been gone nearly three hours. He threw off his shirt and silently climbed in bed hoping he wouldn't wake her. As soon as he was in bed she moved closer to him and rest her head on his chest.

"I like how your arms are so strong yet gentle and hold me warmly." She murmured sleepily. "Sorry I hurt you."

"I forgive you beautiful. We'll talk more in the morning. Go back to sleep." A moment later she was back asleep and he followed close behind.

XxxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxX

**Hey, don't blame me. I never planned on this happening. i figured this would be fluff like the entire story except towards the end. So i still should have another chapter for you this weekend along with another chapter for my Puzzle story. Leave me a review por favor. :)**


	13. Make-Up or Break Up?

**whuz up peoples?! So is anyone else besides Kcrella and I suffering from a serious case of IM3 withdrawals? If so go to YouTube if you haven't already and the clip of his sexy dancing is there. It's certainly helping me. lol. Four days since i last left you and im back again, as i said and this should put us back on the track i had originally intended. So i hope you like it, thanks again for all your reviews. **

**read, enjoy, review :)**

Chapter 13: Make-up or Break Up?

**DAY 8: 3/28/13: WEDNESDAY**

When Pepper woke up the next morning she felt the absence of Tony's presence and his arms. For a moment she questioned why he wouldn't be there but a pang resounded in her chest and she remembered hurting Tony. He'd said he'd forgiven her but that clearly didn't mean he wasn't still hurting from her cutting words. With a sigh she got up from the bed and walked around their suite calling out for him but found neither him nor a note. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand in their bedroom and found a text instantly putting at ease a bit.

**Gone w/ Rhodey 4 the day. B back 6. Love you.**

**~The Definition of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/28/2013 7:23 a.m.**

Another pang resounded in her chest and she texted him back.

_Love you too. Have fun._

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_3/28/2013 9:05 am._

No reply came. She put her phone back on its charger on the nightstand and went to take a long shower and cry before eating breakfast. After having cried herself out for a half hour in the shower, Pepper arranged to eat breakfast with her friends. It was after all only ten and Nelia would still be sleeping or just waking up. Pepper looked through her clothes and selected a sleeveless yellow blouse with a button chest pocket and a pair of denim shorts along with her gold sandals. She kept her hair down, applied some make up, grabbed her purse, and took off for her friends hoping to temporarily have her mind distracted.

XxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxxX

He hated the feeling sitting in his heart, hurt. Even though he had forgiven Pepper that didn't mean everything would immediately go back to the way it was. How could they? He couldn't just pretend her words hadn't cut straight through and penetrated his heart. Forgiveness didn't mean the end of the problem; it meant the start of a resolution. But Tony didn't see how his hurt could be put to and end and he knew seeing Pepper wouldn't help so he took the easy way out and ran before she could ever even awaken, taking Rhodey with him so he wouldn't do something stupid as easily. They'd been wandering aimlessly going from place to place for hours before Rhodey finally questioned him.

"Tony, what's up with you? Why are we going everywhere and nowhere?"

They were inside Yankee Candle smelling all the different candles. Tony sighed and pulled Rhodey aside. "I…it's Pepper. We were out on the balcony last night when she started talking about her ex and what if she had given him another chance and she basically accused me of being a selfish and heartless bastard."

"Ouch. Did she apologize?"

"Yeah and I said I forgave her, which I do, but…"

"But what?"

"I can't face her Rhodey, every time I see her face in my mind or think of her it…my heart…"

"Feels like it's been stabbed and gutted then ripped out?" Rhodey finished.

"Yeah." Tony said softly.

"You need to talk to her and tell her how you feel. It's not going to go away and let you move on if you don't tell her."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. Look Tony, I know you love her but everything isn't always going to be sunshine and rainbows especially for her since she's in a relationship with you; but this is actually what people go through in relationships and marriages. You hurt the person you love but you can always come back. You just have to have the courage to let that wave wash over you."

"Mom always said to me, 'Courage is an Angel'." Tony reminisced. Rhodey smiled and clapped Tony on the back. "Thanks buddy." Tony said with a grateful smile.

"Anytime."

"Since when did you start watching Dr. Phil?" Tony asked playfully not expecting an answer.

"Two days ago." Rhodey answered seriously. Tony just shook his head and walked out of the store.

XxxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxX

Pepper lit the candles and finished setting the table. To try and apologize she made dinner; chicken parmesan, rice pilaf, and green beans. She also planned to give him the gift she kept forgetting about that she had gotten him back on Sunday. It was just a cheap promise ring that had come in a pair that would remind him that she was his and he, hers until the time in which he proposed. The table was set for two with just the light of the candles and kitchen light as a small box sat beside his flute glass of Pinot Noir. She had also prepared some truffles and strawberries for dessert with some help from her friends earlier in the day. She lost track of time as she prepared everything and it wasn't until she heard the door that she bothered the clock, 6:23. She quickly did a mental inventory to make sure she was ready and looked herself over once. She held her breath as the door opened and Tony walked through.

"Hi." He spoke softly.

Pepper released the breath and replied, "Hi." Just as quietly.

They remained where they stood for a moment, each not sure what to do or say. Then simultaneously they both took a step and spoke, "We need to talk." They both chuckled and Pepper blushed a little nervous and embarrassed.

"I made dinner for you so we can talk while we eat." Pepper said nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and shifting her feet.

"Sure. Let me just change so I don't stick out." He replied easily gesturing to her dress.

"Oh uh yeah sure."

Pepper served up their food as Tony changed and poured the wine into their glasses. She sat down just as Tony came out.

"That was quick." She said noting his suit and tie.

"I can change quickly when I want to." He joked.

He sat down and they ate in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Tony commented how good the food was and it wasn't until he reached for a drink he noticed the small box.

"Oh, that's a uh gift. I got it for you on Sunday and I uh keep forgetting to give it to you." Tony opened it and a small smile appeared. "It's a promise ring. I thought about how we talked about getting married in the future so I sorta thought this could be our pre-engagement type rings. That we promise to solely love each other. I have mine on already." She explained shyly.

Tony set it down and said, "I don't understand. Just yesterday you were talking about your ex now me. I don't know what you want. Then you go and say I'm heartless. I don't…I'm hurting Pep, really bad. I don't want anyone but you and I thought you felt the same until you started bringing him up." Tony said letting just how hurt he was shine through his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tony. I didn't mean to say that at all or give you that impression. Ben is my past, you are my future." Pepper said begging him with her eyes to understand how truly sorry she was.

"This is the present." Tony commented.

"You're all I want today and any day for the rest of my life. And I don't for one second think you're heartless."

"Then why'd you say it?" He choked out.

A tear slipped from Pepper's eye and she said, "Because I was frustrated and angry that you weren't understanding and I didn't know how to make you see my side of things so I…so I said that. I'm sorry I hurt you Tony, I feel so bad making you hurt like that." She cried. Pepper got up to leave but Tony got up and reached her before she could disappear and held her as they cried together. "I love you Tony, forever."

"I love you too Pepper." Tony whispered through his tears. He wiped away her mascara laced tears with his palm and thumb and she wiped away his and for a moment they just look at each other before leaning in and meeting each other in a comforting, apologetic kiss.

As they pulled back Tony rest his forehead against hers and held her close to him. He whispered in the air between them, "I think I'm going to need tour help putting on that ring." Pepper just chuckled and Tony smiled but they made no effort to move from their spot in each other's arms.

XxxxxxSpring BreakxxxxxX

**So i'm set to see you next week but not friday for sure as i'll be at a friends party from noon friday to 2 on saturday. So perhaps earlier in the week or on Saturday? not sure but neverthe less you shall have your chapter. So leave me a review please guys.**

**Message for Kcrella: I'm almost done so we need to start planning for Change of Events ;) can't wait! :)**


	14. The Spencer's

**Hello everyone, back again. And can you believe we only have six more chapters and then an epilogue left? This story will be finished by the end of July. So i take it most of you are on vacation or you all just really didn't like the last chapter as i got half the amount of reviews i usually do. Anyways i hope you all are enjoying your summer. I'm loving how i have alot more time to write now. But that also means i keep pushing off my summer assignments. I think its a crime to have school work to do over the summer. anyways,**

**read, enjoy, review.**

Chapter 14: The Spencer's

**DAY 9: 3/29/31**

All traces of tension had been erased. The light energy and flow of their atmosphere together returned. Conversation was playful and dirty (on Tony's behalf anyway) and the touches were soft and loving. Smiles followed them everywhere and there wasn't a moment when they didn't have their hand on the other; whether it was from holding hands, draping an arm, leading by the small of her back, or an arm wrapped around the waist. All their uneasiness was washed away with morning sex and coffee on the balcony. Each wore their ring proudly with a happy smile. It truly was all smiles with them and even though they had only been apart for a day it seemed like an eternity without the other nearby. The memory of an ache in her heart made Pepper wonder how she was supposed to survive months without Tony by her side for even a fraction of the time they had been spending together. She was already dreading next Wednesday when they would be forced to say their goodbyes. For now though she focused on the wine tasting tour with Tony.

She'd always wanted to do one but they were always so expensive, especially for a college student. The perks of dating Tony Stark, going on dates to expensive wine tours. As they came to the end of the tour Tony sidled up to the owner and tour guide and began talking the winery and business language. The next thing she knew they were being invited to dinner by the man and his wife.

So at six p.m. they were pulling up to the mansion in the Audi that Tony insisted on having. He wore a nice blue collared shirt and navy dinner jacket while she wore a light green dress and black heels. The dress brought out her vibrant hair and freckles that Tony admired while the heels were worn purely out of habit and comfort. It was a modest dress that exposed very little and cut off at the knees. Formalities were quickly gotten out of the way.

Alexander Spencer and his wife Shirley had been married fifteen years and had two kids. Alexander stood tall and slender at 6 '2'. He was a brunette just like Tony and the twinkle in his blue eyes and smile on his face made it clear the atmosphere surrounding him had never emitted negative energy. His wife was nearly the same in that way. The energy coming from her was warm and inviting and her smile was contagious. She was 5 '9', blonde, and also slim. Her eyes were a vibrant hazelnut that sparkled. Their daughter Samantha or Sam as they called her was thirteen and their son Anthony was eight. They had first been partners in their co-owned winery for five years before marrying and slowly but surely built their business up so it was the success they had seen earlier. Shirley loved the wine business, but even more she loved interior decorating which was why their house was so elegant and spacious yet friendly, warm, and inviting. While they were very rich, they both insisted on doing their own cooking and cleaning to keep them humble while they left the landscaping and maintenance to professionals.

Alex and Shirley were also Pentecostal and attended church every Sunday while simultaneously staying involved with all of their kids' activities like softball, baseball, swimming, theatre, and soccer as well as church activities. Pepper was amazed at how they balanced everything and still had time leftover for themselves. At seven they all gathered around the table and sat down. While neither Pepper nor Tony shared the Spencer's beliefs they joined in prayer then began to pass around the roast, green beans, potatoes, salad, and dinner rolls. Everyone, including their children Sam and Anthony, had a glass of wine sitting beside a glass of water. It was family tradition to have a glass of wine with every meal.

"So Tony, how long ago did you propose?" Shirley asked taking note of the ring on Pepper's hand before taking a bite of roast.

"Oh uh, actually, I haven't yet."

"Then what about the-" She began confused before Tony interrupted to explain.

"They're promise rings. We want to get married but it's not the right time yet so we have them to symbolize our pre-engagement."

"Oh, okay. That's so sweet." Shirley said.

"So how long have you been dating?" Alex asked.

"Um…" Tony answered and looked to Pepper for help.

"Seriously?" She asked with an amused roll of her eyes.

"Hey, I just know I haven't ever felt this way." Tony defended. "That's what I have assistants for."

Pepper smiled and answered, "Today makes a week and a day."

"Wow, and you've already talked about getting married?" Shirley asked incredulously.

"When you know, you know. Plus, that's not the real story." Tony said with a smile.

"The real story begins nine days ago when we first met." Pepper input.

"Now that I remember." Tony said with a proud smile. "Pepper collided with me. She was looking at her phone and I wasn't paying attention and for a moment when I saw her face, for the first time I understood what people always say that everyone around them just disappeared. She stole my breath away and that's never happened to me before I met her." Tony explained glancing every so often at Pepper with a dazzling expression hidden in his eyes. "I just became so fixated on her that she never left my mind. Then, that same day, we ran into each other again and I could hardly believe my luck. I was so nervous though that I retreated to my normal arrogant self and was a complete…well, you know. I was so mad at myself that I had blown it. So then even later that day, I'm at the bar with my best friend and this fierce, red-head Virginia is at the forefront of my mind and just as I'm about to call it quits and find someone, I see her red hair and I know I can't let her go without getting her number. We end up having a few drinks after I apologize and it seemed like we were getting along quite nice and then suddenly she bailed. My heart was hammering and I chased after her. That's when I tricked her into getting her number by asking her on not a date. She however then called it a date as she gave me her number and I just about fainted right there. So by the time I texted her it was like one in the morning but I couldn't stop myself and we talked for about half an hour. After I asked her what her favorite vegetable was and she answered pepper, it kinda clicked in my brain that that could be my own personal name for her and now it's kinda stuck amongst both our friends. But, I've fallen so hard for her that it'd be hard to believe I'm still the same guy on TV. and on magazines. Only one thing has changed and that is that I'm no longer a …womanizer." Tony finished shooting a look of adoration towards Pepper.

"Wow, that's amazing, and so sweet." Shirley gushed.

Pepper just smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I've fallen head over heels for him too."

The night ended with key lime pie and the exchanging of numbers so they could stay in touch. When they finally got in bed they just snuggled up close to each other too exhausted to do anything else for the night. Pepper hoped she would be able to balance everything when she married Tony like Shirley and Alex were able to.

XxxxxSpring BreakxxxxX

**Alright guys, so i don't know about you but while i was writing this i was thinking, hey, i really like these people i just created. haha. anyways, leave a review if you please, let me know if you all are still digging this story. **


	15. Spaghetti Crisis & Double Dates

**Hey guys. So i have an update schedule, i'll be updating every other day so i can finish on the 30th and then on the first i'll have a brand new story that'll be posted that'll be co-written with my fellow writer and friend Kcrella. So i actually just had spaghetti back at nine p.m. while watching burn notice, which was after i wrote this. it seems whenever i write about spaghetti my mom makes it for dinner. Awesome sauce. lol. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews. Glad to see you guys are still enjoying it with me.**

**read, enjoy, review :)**

Chapter 15: Spaghetti Crisis &Double Dates

**DAY 10 3/31/13**

"You know, when you asked me if I wanted to stimulate my brain this isn't exactly what I had in mind." Tony said scanning the nine hundred remaining puzzle pieces. Pepper laughed and picked up another piece putting it into place.

"I know."

"Oh, so you tricked me." He said.

"You say tricked, I say carefully worded sentences." Pepper replied with a smile.

"How naughty Ms. Potts." Tony whispered scooting closer to her and leaving a trail of kisses on her neck.

"That'll be Mrs. Stark to you soon enough." Pepper corrected with a flutter in her stomach as she said it.

"God that sounds so hot." Tony muttered and moved to her lips. Pepper knew any hope of finishing her rose puzzle was lost and she gave in to Tony.

XxxxxSpring BreakxxxxX

"This is just so messed up." Michelle cried outraged as she waited for her stuffed portabella mushrooms.

"It'll be okay Burrito, calm down." Tony said with a chuckle as his prime rib was placed in front of him.

"How can you say that?" Nelia cried.

"It's just spaghetti guys." Rhodey tried to reason. "I'm sure there will be some on the ship." Rhodey commented unknowingly. He received stares and open mouths from all the girls at the table.

"Wrong thing to say buddy." Tony whispered clapping a hand on Rhodey's shoulder.

"Eat spaghetti…" Michelle began.

"from the cruise ship…" Marissa added.

"are you crazy?!" Nelia exclaimed.

"What? I don't get it. What's going on?" Rhodey asked confused.

"Once you go Barita you never go back." Pepper explained.

"Ever." Marissa added for extra effect.

"It can't be that good." Rhodey said disbelievingly.

"Best I've ever had, and I've been to Europe." Tony whispered.

"I'm Italian. That means when I do spaghetti, I do it best. Homemade everything from my great grandpa's recipe. He was born and raised in the heart of Italy and was the best pasta maker around. Opened a restaurant and became renowned and revered. He never gave away his recipe except to his son and so forth. I however am the oldest so my dad gave it to me. You had a bite of his pasta and never again could you touch any other type of spaghetti." Michelle explained proudly.

"Exactly. And she makes it every Sunday but we don't even have a kitchen in our room, or the ingredients." Pepper said sadly.

"I do. Michelle can make it in my room under one condition." Tony baited. He knew he had them. They were spaghetti junkies who'd do anything for their next fix.

"What?" Michelle questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Rhodey and I get to have some and sit with you guys."

The girls all looked at each other and conversed silently with eyebrows raising, nod of heads, and shrugging shoulder, along with pointing with heads. After a minute Michelle said reluctantly, "Fine. But I'm doing the shopping here on your dime." She said putting the ball back in their court.

"Sure. I'll go with you tonight." Tony agreed.

"Did you forget something?" Pepper asked.

"Um…thank you?" Tony asked confused.

Pepper rolled her eyes and said, "Our double date with Rhodey and Nelia."

"Oh yeah." Tony said. "Okay so change of plans, we'll go after lunch." Michelle nodded in reply.

"Sounds like a plan." Pepper approved. "It'll give me time to finish my puzzle I was distracted from earlier." Tony grinned and turned his focus to his food before it got cold and everyone else did the same.

XxxxxSpring BreakxxxxX

"Damn it, stupid putter thinga-ma-jig." Tony cursed as his ball went past the hole and then put it in.

"First of all it's called a golf club sweetie, and it's your fault, not the club's." Pepper teased.

"Oh yeah? You try getting the ball in the hole with one hit." Tony challenged trying to prove his innocence and the club's blame.

"You mean a hole in one?" Rhodey asked.

"That's what I said." Tony huffed. Nelia just smirked and watched as Pepper lined up her shot.

They were at Pirate's Cove playing mini-golf; but what Tony didn't know was that Pepper was a pro at mini-golf. Especially the courses at Pirate's Cove. There was one just a few miles from Stanford and her dates with Ben normally took place there so nothing 'inappropriate' would happen. Pepper had also done mini-golf with her dad since she was a kid. It was a tradition they upheld every year on her birthday. Nelia watched as she hit the ball and observed the ball roll perfectly to the first hole and come out of the tube it disappeared in only to roll into the last hole where it would be returned earning Pepper a free game and bragging rights. Pepper smiled mockingly victorious at her boyfriend and sauntered off to the side to allow Rhodey his turn. Tony just grumbled something as she stood beside him.

"I'm sorry lover, what was that? You'll have to speak up. I couldn't hear you over the droning noise of my hole in one." She boasted. Tony huffed and crossed his arms.

Pepper just laughed and watched as Rhodey got the hole in three putts. That finished their game leaving Pepper number one, Nelia number two, Rhodey trailing third, and Tony in dead last with not a chance of catching Pepper. They walked back to the shack to return their clubs and for Pepper to receive her coupon for a free game. The couples then walked next door to get ice cream from Friendly's. Pepper got a single scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough, Tony a brownie sundae, Nelia a double scoop: one of mint and the other chocolate chip, and Rhodey got a cup of strawberry ice cream with chocolate chunks, kit kats, hot fudge, and cookie dough. Tony and Rhodey split the bill, each paying for their girlfriend and themselves. They spent a half hour eating and talking before going to the parking lot where Tony drove them back to the resort. It was ten-thirty when they got back and everyone decided to call it a night, well…almost everyone.

XxxSpring BreakxxX

**So leave me a review maybe. lol, if you'd be so kind to bless this soul that managed to pull off the impossible and give you guys this i shall see you on Saturday. **

**Alright so for anyone who's interest was peaked about the co-written story i'll give you the basis. It's the first movie but not the first movie. What if Pepper had gone to Afghanistan with Tony and was kidnapped with him? Anyone interested now. lol. It'll be called Change of Events and it's definitely something to be excited for considering it's co-written and a what if that i'm sure more than one of you have had. That'll be out on Aug 1. **


	16. Slutty Anna Say What?

**Hello everyone, i meant to get this up yesterday but i wrote more than i expected and ran out of time to type. So should everything go according to plan you'll have the next one on Tuesday. Anyways, it seems our reviews are dwindling, but never the less i'm still full speed ahead. So thanks for those of you still with me and i'm glad that the consensus says most of you still are enjoying the ride. So i'll be gone the rest of today and tomorrow on a college visit. The one i'm aiming for that my parents graduated from, so yeah. Thanks for all your support and September 24th is inching closer to us. **

Chapter 16: Slutty Anna Say What?

**DAY 11: 3/31/13: CHECK OUT & EMBARKATION **

"But Pepperrrr." Tony whined as she got out of bed.

"We already slept in. We have to check out in two hours and if I give in to you now we'll never make it off the island before the ship leaves."

"Is that really such a bad thing?" He asked innocently.

"Yes it is. I have to get back because I still have classes and you have a company to head that you've been MIA from long enough."

"But being here with you is a lot less boring." Pepper just laughed and walked out to the kitchen for her morning coffee. "Pepper! Come back!" Tony called out not willing to abandon the warmth of his sheets. Groaning Tony pulled himself from bed after a few minutes and padded out to the kitchen where Pepper was fixing their coffee.

"OOOO you made me coffee?!" Tony asked excitedly.

"Yes." Pepper answered amused with an eyebrow raised,

"I love you!" Tony said overdramatically taking the cup and disappearing out to the balcony; Pepper chuckled and followed her boyfriend out to the balcony, "I can't believe we leave today." Tony said softly looking out of the island.

"We still have three days left together on the ship." Pepper reminded.

"Yeah, but it's our last day here, together." Tony said sadly.

"So, we'll just come back sometime in the future. Just because our time on the island is over doesn't mean we have to day goodbye yet Tony. I don't think I could say goodbye anyway." Pepper said.

Tony smiled and replied, "I don't want to ever say goodbye."

Pepper kissed his cheek and responded," Then let's not. Now drink up, we've got to pack."

"Yes ma'am." Tony replied with a smile and mock salute.

XxxxSpring BreakxxxX

It was one p.m. and everyone had finished unpacking. Pepper had decided she couldn't stay in a separate room and unpacked with Tony in his room. Tony gave her friends the same amount they had paid for Pepper's room and ticket. Marissa protested of course but Nelia quickly took it and silenced Marissa's protests. Now everyone was in Tony's room watching T.V. and talking while Michelle made the spaghetti. At six they were on their way sailing home and sitting down to eat dinner. Pepper insisted on helping and set the table. Michelle refused all offers of help with cooking. She insisted on doing it solo and made along with the spaghetti, meatballs, garlic bread, and salad. Everyone quickly took their place at the table; Rhodey beside Nelia, Tony beside Pepper, and Michelle and Marissa at the ends. Everything was in the middle of the table ready to be served to the eater's heart's desire. Tony was nearly foaming at the mouth as he stared at the plate full of spaghetti in front of him anticipating the explosion of flavor soon to be present in his mouth.

After everyone had their desired amount of food on their plate Michelle said a quick blessing and they all dug in. A collective "mmm." resounded from Tony and Rhodey as Pepper snickered at his moan. She'd only heard that moan in one other place and the attire there was nowhere near as formal as they were now in jeans.

"I apologize for everything I've ever said. This is truly from the Heavens. I understand now." Rhodey said in admiration as he shoveled another forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

"Told ya so." Michelle sing-sang.

"Pepper, when I die, bury me in this spaghetti." Tony said blissfully.

Everyone laughed and watched as the two boys finished their first plate and quickly moved onto their second and then third. Not a trace of spaghetti was left at the end of the night. For dessert they decided to go down to the ice cream bar and order sundaes. They all then went down to the arcade and for an hour played Mario Kart, Dance Dance Revolution, Galaga, Dig Dug, raced jet skis and shot zombies in abandoned houses. After the arcade the girls then decided to split off and get a pedicure and foot massage while the guys went to the bar and got a drink. But even being gone for half an hour was too much for Tony and as soon as Rhodey left for the bathroom Tony turned to his phone.

**R u almost done yet?**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/31/2013 9:48 pm**

_Why?_

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/31/2013 9:49 pm_

**Bcuz I miss u**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/31/2013 9:49 pm**

_You're pathetic._

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/31/2013 9:50 pm_

**No. I'm in love.**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/31/2013 9:50 pm**

_Is there a difference?_

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/31/2013 9:51 pm_

**Yes. 1's more adorable. :)**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/31/2013 9:51 pm**

_*eye roll emoticon*_

"_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/31/2013 9:52 pm_

**Plz. I no u missed me 2.**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/31/2013 9:52 pm**

_Really now?_

_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/31/2013 9:53 pm_

**Yeah, you no how I no? Cuz we're connected.**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/31/2013 9:53 pm**

_*eye roll emoticon*_

_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/31/2013 9:54 pm_

**U wound me Potts.**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/31/2013 9:54 pm**

_Oh please._

_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/31/2013 9:55 pm_

**:D lol. Ur 2 ez.**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/31/2013 9:55 pm**

_Oh really? I'm too easy huh. Just remember that when we sleep on opposite sides tonight. I'm going to wear my big, fluffy pyjamas._

_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/31/2013 9:56 pm_

**That's not what I meant.**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/31/2013 9:56 pm**

_You made your bed, now you get to sleep in it._

_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/31/2013 9:57 pm_

**O, I'll b doin more than jus sleepin ;)**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/31/2013 9:57 pm**

_Good luck_

_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/31/2013 9:58 pm_

**Challenge excepted**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/31/2013 9:58 pm**

_-_- First of all you spelt accepted wrong._

_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/31/2013 9:59 pm_

**I've heard it both ways**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/31/2013 9:59 pm**

_No you haven't._

_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/31/2013 10:00 pm_

**U don't no that**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/31/2013 10:00 pm**

_Yes I do. I know you._

_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/31/2013 10:01 pm_

**Not completely**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/31/2013 10:01 pm**

_Not completely yet_

_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/31/2013 10:02 pm_

**:D**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/31/2013 10:02 pm**

_I'll see you in a bit. Bye Tony._

_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/31/2013 10:03 pm_

**Bye Pepper :) I love you.**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/31/2013 10:03 pm**

_Love you too :)_

_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/31/2013 10:03 pm_

**4ever and always.**

_**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**_

_**3/31/2013 10:04 pm**_

_Cross my heart and hope to die._

_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/31/2013 10:04 pm_

**-_- yea no.**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**3/31/2013 10:05 pm**

_XD bye Tony_

_You become what you believe. You are where you are today in your life based on everything you have believed." _

_03/31/2013 10:05 pm_

**Bye Pep**

_**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**_

_**3/31/2013 10:05 pm**_

When Tony put his phone away he noticed Rhodey still hadn't come back and was about to begin searching for his friend when a girl threw herself t Tony.

"Hi there Handsome. I noticed you didn't have anyone beside you tonight." She was tall, blonde, skinny, wearing what seemed like only six inches of clothing. Her dress was too short on both ends and very tight and Tony could see she would have been considered his type.

"Actually I'm just about to go. It's getting late and I have to find my friend." He said trying to walk past the girl.

"Oh please, I know who you are Mr. Stark. You don't leave unless you have somebody and I want to be that someone." She said sliding her hand up Tony's leg. He grabbed her hand and gently but firmly removed it.

"Sorry, but there's only one person that gets to see that part of me now."

"Playing hard to get, I see." She said with a sultry smile.

"No I'm not. Really, my girlfriend is waiting for me." Tony said becoming annoyed.

"I can be your girlfriend tonight." She purred.

"Sorry honey, but not anymore. That's not who I am. I'm in a committed relationship."

"Well, you can go back to being committed after a little soiree with me in the bathroom." She said sliding her hand under his shirt and throwing her lips onto Tony's. Tony groaned in disgust and protest and tried to free himself from his attacker's grip. After a short struggle Tony managed to get away and gagged.

"I have a girlfriend lady! Now if you don't leave in the next second my team of lawyers will be filing a sexual harassment lawsuit bigger than your ass while my girlfriend's best friend knocks you upside the head with her butter sock! Now get the hell away from me!" He threatened with venom and anger. The girl slunk away with her eyes cast down. "Yo! Bar Keep! I need a glass of water and napkins stat! I have to rinse this horrible taste out of my mouth!" He called out. When Tony finally made it out Rhodey was there waiting. "Where were you? I was just attacked in there and my wing man was nowhere to be found." Tony cried wiping his mouth again with his sleeve.

"Sorry man. I just got off the phone with my mom and dad." Rhodey apologized.

"Whatever, let's just go…please." He begged wiping his mouth once more in disgust.

XxxxSpring BreakxxxX

Pepper knew there was something wrong with Tony as soon as she saw him walk into the bedroom.

"Hey Tony, what happened?" She asked concerned.

"I was attacked." He said angrily.

"What? Oh my god, are you okay honey?" She said adding the endearment naturally.

"Physically…yes. Mentally? Hell no. This woman threw herself at me and I can't get the gross taste of her lips off mine." He all but yelled. "You know what makes me angry? It's not that she threw herself at me; it's that I repeatedly told her I wasn't interested, that I was in a committed relationship and she completely gaffed me off because she knew who I was. I'm angry that people don't believe I can change. That I'm still and always will be a playboy." He said bitterly.

"People aren't going to believe that because society likes tearing down others and seeing the bad in them, especially those in the lime light. And you've had a rep as a playboy so it's going to take more than just a week for people to believe you've changed." Pepper said in a soft tone.

"But, you believe I have, don't you?" He asked with raw vulnerability in his eyes.

Pepper smiled sweetly and climbed onto the bed with Tony. She sat on his lap smiling lovingly down at him and placed the sweetest kiss on his lips. "Of course I do. I can see it every time I look into your eyes."

Tony pulled Pepper down to him and captured her lips. "Thank you for believing in me."

"Always." She replied with a smile and climbed off of him rolling under the covers. She cuddled up to him and released a sigh of contentment. "Goodnight Tony."

"Goodnight beautiful." He replied closing his eyes and holding her close.

XxxxSpring BreakxxxX

**Boy does their texting take forever to get in the right font, format, and text lingo. Man, just takes all the energy right outta ya. Phew, so anyways, thanks for reading and leave a girl a review por favor? okay, so i shall see you all soon. **


	17. Pepperony Pizza

**Hello however few of you are still here lol. So i apologize but this is like a tiny chapter. I wanted to add more but my muse would not let me and kept telling me to end it where it did. So thanks for those of you left, thanks for reading and i hope you're enjoying your vacation. :) So my colege campus visit went well yesterday and it got rid of any doubts i had about supposed to be going to the school. And now i'm excited cuz the dorms are fuly furnished, like cable and internet peeps, and freshman can have cars, holla! lol anyways...**

**read, enjoy, review.**

Chapter 17: Pepperony Pizza

**DAY 12: 4/1/13 **

Even a day later Pepper could tell the whole girl attack at the bar scene was bothering Tony. That had been clear when he disappeared early to go to the small gym they had. She knew that he needed to blow off steam and decided not to bring up his sudden trip to the lower level of the ship. She tried to take his mind off it by keeping him busy but nothing was able to fully engage his brain. Breakfast, bingo, shopping, the pool, playing air hockey, nothing was working until dinner rolled around and they sat on stools at the 24/7 pizza bar.

"So what do you want on the pizza?" She asked.

"Please no peppers…Pepper." Tony answered with a small smile.

Pepper rolled her eyes and asked again, "Okay, so what do you want?" She could see wheels turning in his head and a second later the biggest smile she had seen all day appeared and enveloped his entire demeanor.

"Pepperoni! I want pepperoni!" He cried excitedly.

"Oooookkkkaaaaayyy."Pepper said with an amused and confused laugh.

"No no no no no no Pepper, don't you get it? Pepper and Tony equal Pepperony; so pepperoni pizza is like our pizza! Pepperoni is a solid meat that can't be picked apart by some other invading cheese that looks good but goes bad quickly. It's it's it's it's…it's pure and…good." Tony explained more to himself than to Pepper.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not actually talking about the pizza?" Pepper asked.

"All day I've kept thinking that something like last night could happen again and break us up and that I would be completely…devastated that who I was interfered with who I want to be and who I'm trying to be for you, for us…and now, I realize that cheese can't separate the meat." Tony said softly and in awe with his own revelation.

Pepper smiled and leaned in to place a tender kiss on his lips. "I'm so glad you had something click into place even if it came from…pizza ingredients." Tony beamed her a smile and she kissed him again. "So does this mean you're done brooding now?" Pepper asked with a playful little smile on her lips.

"First of all, I wasn't brooding. Secondly, if I was brooding I'd look sexy as hell." He said cockily.

Pepper smiled and leaned in to whisper, "You already are." Tony grinned and kissed her lovingly.

"God I love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

Tony was about to kiss her again when a throat cleared and they both turned. Pepper of course was embarrassed and began to turn red while Tony played it off. There was a man in his forties standing there donning a chef hat and black and white stripped apron. "Can I get you folks something?"

"Uh yes, we'd like a medium pizza, half with peppers, the other half with pepperoni." Tony ordered.

"Okay, that'll be twelve forty-seven and it'll be ready in about fifteen minutes."

Tony forked over the cash and turned back to Pepper as soon as the man left. "So."

"So." Pepper repeated.

"You think I'm sexy as hell huh." He said with a grin. Pepper laughed and rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long fifteen minutes.

XxxxSpring BreakxxxX

**Cross my fingers, I should see you back here on Wednesday, everything go according to plan anyway.**


	18. The Last Day

**Hey guys, sorry i didn't respond to your reviews like i normally do. My email and internet are completely messed up and i'm unable to do so. but thank you for them, and hey, we broke 300. woo. i don't think we can break four hundred though. We have two chapters left and then the epilogue. So this one took a fun twist and didn't seem to want to end but it was fun writing. **

**read, enjoy, review.**

Chapter 18: The Last Day

**DAY 13 4/1/13**

"So what does everyone want to do?" Pepper asked as they all sat around a table in the dining hall as they ate breakfast. Everyone answered differently simultaneously.

"Go back to the room." Tony said waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Arcade." Nelia answered with a shiver of delight.

"Sleep." Rhodey suggested with a yawn.

"Shopping!" Marissa input excitedly.

"The pool." Michelle replied.

"Well then, since we're all in agreement." Pepper bit sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "It's our last day here together guys. We have to do something different. They're having a party tonight on the main deck. Free drinks and food. It's a luau type theme so swimming attire basically." Pepper suggested.

"Free drinks? I'm in." Rhodey cried.

"Why not?" Marissa agreed.

"Sure." Nelia and Michelle both said.

"Hey, if it gives me a chance to see you in something sexy, hell yeah I'm in." Tony said with a grin. Pepper just rolled her eyes.

"Great, it starts at six and ends around one which is when they'll be setting off fireworks." Pepper informed.

"Which is when your lips are gonna be on mine." Tony whispered.

Pepper elbowed him and caught his ribs. An, "Ow.", resounded.

"So what do we do until then?" Michelle asked.

"Attention Spring Breakers, our free movie screening of Kiss Kiss Bang Bang will begin in one hour. Doors open in fifteen minutes." An announcer said.

"Hey, there's your answer." Rhodey grinned amused.

"Is everyone up for watching a movie?" Pepper asked. There was a collective nod of heads and yes' and son they were making their way toward the ship's movie theatre.

"Hey Tony, Robert, the guy playing Harry, looks almost exactly like you." Pepper whispered nudging him.

"Eh. I look younger and I'm much richer than he is. I have an international, billion dollar Company, and the most beautiful woman on my arm. I think I have him beat." Tony said defensively.

"Shh!" Nelia reprimanded.

Pepper giggled and found his hand in the dark and laced her hand into his. After the movie ended they headed to the game hall and sat around a table playing apples to apples. Tony was the first one to judge.

"Okay the first word is masculine." Everyone quickly looked through their cards and put one down. "We have…power tools, firestorms, the grateful dead, brain surgeons, and…" Tony burst out laughing as he read the last cars. Nelia grinned knowing it was hers.

"What is it?" Rhodey asked curiously.

"Fem…feminists." Tony said through his laughter. Everyone began laughing with him at the absurdity of the card. "That card totally wins." Tony said as his laughter began to die down.

"What?! Power tolls are definitely masculine!" Rhodey cried.

"What about brain surgeons? How are they not masculine?" Pepper asked.

"I go for funny Pep, not literal. Where's the fun in that?" Tony said as he handed the green card to Nelia.

"Thank you." Nelia said as she plucked the card from his hand.

Pepper rolled her eyes and picked up the next card. "Glorious." Everyone looked at their cards; both Marissa and Tony felt confident about their cards. After a minute all the cards were in and Pepper began to read them aloud. "Okay, we have…festering wounds?"

Tony laughed while Rhodey snickered and said, "Oh totally."

"Jelly beans." Pepper continued.

"Agreed." Michelle commented with a nod of her head.

"Bottled water?" Pepper continued again looking at the card funny.

"Uh no." Marissa and Nelia both said.

"mmm, Claude Monet and my hair."

"You know that's right." Tony grinned.

"Claude Monet." Pepper said without hesitation.

"What?!" Tony cried. "Look at this!" He said pointing to his hair. "My hair is most definitely glorious. Not some French artist from the enlightenment!" He cried.

"I like art, art is glorious." Pepper defended.

"My hair is better!" Tony argued. "I don't see you running your hands through their hair moaning their name!"

"Oh god, dude, T.M.I to the max." Rhodey said his face scrunched up similarly to everyone else's at the table.

It was eighteen cards later when they had a winner. Coming in last was Tony, Pepper, and Marissa. Tony was mischievous and demanding while Pepper was dull and extreme; Marissa was glorious and tough. In third was Rhodey who was shy, loud, and realistic. Second was taken by Michelle who was puffy, woebegone, haunting, and unhealthy. And first was filled by Nelia who was masculine, easy, spooky, outrageous, horrifying, and intelligent. There were laughs with every card like Rosa Parks that had won mischievous, going to the gym for outrageous, the pyramids for loud, Saddam Hussein for demanding, the land of Oz for realistic, the Vietnam memorial for haunting, the first day of school for extreme, intellectuals for intelligent, along with the CIA, The JFK assassination, and Death Valley for unhealthy but Death Valley won out.

Everyone had enjoyed themselves and two hours passed by easily. It was lunch time and everyone decided on pizza for lunch then going up to Tony's suite to watch another movie. They all sat along the bar table in the stools, successfully taking up all of the seats. There was a different person serving them this time and he looked much younger. This guy looked to be in his early thirties, chiseled features, blonde hair, and a nice smile. He wore the same black and white striped apron. He handed everyone a menu and asked if they'd like anything to drink. Tony asked for a Pina Colada and water, Rhodey a Strawberry Lemonade, while all the girls asked for a Shirley Temple. They all talked amongst themselves trying to figure out if they should do one big 24' pizza or two large 16' pizzas. They decided on the two large pizzas so there would be some leftover and decided on splitting each pizza up into halves for different toppings. One half was peppers and pepperoni while its counter was a meat lovers. Another half was extra cheese and mushroom while the opposite side was Hawaiian. Tony insisted on paying saying to consider it as a graduation present.

Within twenty minutes their pizzas were done and everyone dug in. Tony grabbed a slice of the peppers and pepperoni along with a slice of mushroom. Pepper took a slice of peppers and pepperoni as well as one of Hawaiian. Rhodey snatched two of the meat lovers while Marissa grabbed one mushroom and one Hawaiian. Michelle took a meat lover and Hawaiian while Nelia took a meat lovers and pepperoni. When they made it back upstairs with their remaining pizza they all found a spot on the couch and chairs. Pepper snuggled into Tony while he wrapped his arm around her. Nelia and Rhodey sat close together and Rhodey kept his arm on the back of the couch close to Nelia. Tony flipped through the movies on demands and stifled a yawn as he did so.

"OOO let's watch Sherlock Holmes, that same actor from earlier is in this movie!" Pepper said excitedly.

"What actor?" Tony asked.

"Robert John Downey Jr. He played Harry Lockhart in Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. Little hardly remembered fact, he had only been sober for two years when he did that movie. He had been in and out of jail and rehab a lot." Pepper informed excitedly.

"Wow, so you like watching criminals?" Tony asked curiously.

"Former criminal actually. He's completely sober and has a wife now, and two sons. One is like 20 something now and the other is I think two. He split with his other wife Deborah Falconer because of his addiction and he had his first son with her. He's actually very cute and looks like his dad." Marissa corrected.

Tony rolled his eyes. "So is everyone else cool with entertaining Pepper's crush on this guy?"

"Most definitely!" Nelia cried.

"He's so…mmm." Marissa added.

"Agreed." Pepper said with a sigh.

"Welcome to my world." Michelle deadpanned.

Rhodey just chuckled and answered, "Put it on man. I loved reading the books as a kid."

"Alright then." Tony said and clicked on the movie.

Not halfway through the movie Pepper had fallen asleep curled up in a ball with her head on Tony's lap. Tony had tuned out the movie as soon as Pepper fell asleep and began running his fingers lightly through her hair and traced the features on her face. He became so engrossed that he didn't notice when everyone else fell asleep and the movie ended. Deciding he should nap Tony rest his head back against the couch and closed his eyes.

It was almost five when he woke up. Somehow he had gone from sitting on the couch to lying on the couch with Pepper curled up snugly on his chest and in his arms. Everyone else was gone but in their place was a note on the coffee table that he assumed was to inform them they had gone back to their rooms. He ignored the note and instead nuzzled his nose into Pepper's hair and began leaving kisses on any piece of exposed skin he could find. That consisted mainly of the back of her neck and her hand that rest on his shoulder. Pepper soon began to stir and opened her eyes. When she found the source of what had awakened her she stretched up and captured them with her own. The kiss quickly morphed and Pepper soon began pushing her hands under his shirt and up his chest. She quickly glanced at the time and stopped pulling away from Tony.

"What are you doing? Things were just getting interesting. I like interesting. I like it very much."

"If we want to continue this it should probably be in the bathroom in the shower so we can kill two birds with one stone. That party starts soon and we need to clean up." She said getting off of the couch.

"I can make the shower a very dirty place." Tony said with a proud smile.

"I don't believe you." Pepper replied with a playful grin.

"Then I guess I'll just have to show you to make you believe." He grinned getting off the couch and chasing after Pepper into the bathroom.

XxxxSpring BreakxxxX

By the time Pepper and Tony made it down, the party was already in full swing. Pepper had short jean shorts on, her black bikini top along with a see through white shirt that she tied just above her stomach. She still wore her ring along with a solver bracelet and necklace. She wore her brown sandals with her ankle bracelet that each of her other friends had. She wore her hair down and minimal make-up.

Tony wore a pair of khaki shorts along with his brown sandals and decided to go shirtless. His hair was styled up and he wore a grin, his ring, and polarized sunglasses. Eyes followed and heads turned as they made their way hand in hand toward the bar to get a drink. As they made their way to the back they passed several people making out, girls and guys ogling them, as well as dancers wearing grass skirts twirling fire around. It was a pretty impressive party but to Tony it was mild compared to one of his.

When they reached the bar they saw Marissa and Michelle waiting for drinks and made their way over. Marissa was wearing something similar to Pepper but she wore a bandana while Michelle just wore shorts and her bikini top.

"There you guys are. Where have you been?" Marissa asked.

"We had a wardrobe malfunction. Tony couldn't find his shorts." Pepper explained.

"Before or after you took them off?" Michelle snickered.

"Wouldn't you like to Tony." Tony grinned.

The bar tender slid drinks across the counter toward Michelle and Marissa with a small smile. "Tony, would you help Michelle take these please?" Marissa asked sweetly.

Tony looked briefly to Pepper before answering, "Sure. Get me a scotch please. Two fingers, three rocks." He said to Pepper who nodded. "Alright Burrito, lead the way." Tony said as he picked up two beers.

"So what's up?" Pepper asked.

"Well, we haven't gotten to talk much so… you and Tony."

"I know, it's a lot to take in."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marissa asked.

"You know I do." Pepper replied.

"Okay, I think we should with the most important emotional question." Marissa said seriously as she put two of her fingers together and began to slowly move them farther apart. As she continued she widened her eyes and gave Pepper a look that said 'Are you serious'. Pepper raised an eyebrow with a devious look in her eye and Marissa continued for another second before she stopped. "Okay, now im concerned for you."

"You don't know the half of it." She replied with a grin.

"Can I get you something?" The bartender asked.

"Yes, can I get a Plymouth and Tonic as well as a Scotch, two fingers, three rocks."

"Sure thing ma'am." The bartender replied.

As soon as he left Marissa asked, "Oh my god! How are you not sore or hurt?!"

"Honestly, I've no idea." Pepper said with a laugh.

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Nine."

"That's two better than Ben." Marissa replied amazed.

"Try three inches better." Pepper replied with a wink and Marissa's jaw went slack.

"Here you go ma'am." The bar tender said sliding the two drinks to Pepper.

"Thank you." She replied kindly taking them and turning. Marissa still stood mouth agape and almost didn't notice when Pepper began walking away.

"Holy snap. But Ben was seven!" Marissa called out to her in disbelief and began running to catch up.

Pepper just sent a smile over her shoulder and called out, "That's the point."

XxxxSpring BreakxxxX

It was almost two in the morning when Tony and Pepper made it back to the room. "That was fun."

"Mine are better." Tony replied. "But yes, it was fun. I got to dance with the prettiest girl there and keep her on my arm the whole time while I watched guys give me dirty jealous looks because you were with me and not them." Pepper smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I can't believe it's our last night together." Tony said sadly.

"Then I guess we should make the most of it." Pepper whispered in his ear while unzipping his shorts.

"We shall indeed." Tony replied picking her up in his arms with a shriek and carried her into the bedroom.

XxxxSpring BreakxxxX

Three thirty a.m. and Pepper was still wide awake gazing at the ceiling as Tony held her in his arms and she used his chest as a pillow. She released a sad sigh and mumbled, "I don't want to leave you."

She didn't expect to hear a reply thinking that Tony had fallen asleep a while ago. "So don't." he whispered and tightened his hold on her to which she gasped in surprise.

"You're still awake?" She asked moving her head to look at him.

"Yeah, I can't sleep." He answered with a sigh.

"Me neither because I know what's coming and I don't want it to come so fast." Pepper said her voice cracking only a little. There was a minute of silence before Tony spoke.

"I'm afraid Pepper," He confessed.

"Of what?" She asked confused.

"Of me. I'm afraid as soon as you leave everything I've done will come undone and I'll go back to who I was. I don't want to be that guy anymore Pep, but I'm just so afraid."

Pepper moved so she could look him in the eye and saw there were a few tears. "Hey hey hey, don't cry baby. I'll only be a few hours away and you have Rhodey to keep you inline. You're not going to go back to the old Tony, honey." She said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked fearfully.

"Because I know how much you love me. Love that strong can overcome anything, even your egoistical playboy behavior." She said with a smile.

Tony laughed a little and replied, "I'm not egoistical, I'm…"

"Full of yourself, incorrigible, prideful, shall I go on?" Pepper asked with a playful smile.

"You wound me Potts." He said with a sniffle wiping away the stray tears.

"No…I complete you." She corrected softly kissing him. Pepper snuggled back in to Tony's arms and released a sigh of content.

"Thank you." Tony whispered.

"You're welcome Tony." She replied. She heard him release a sigh and minutes later she could tell this time he really was asleep, his fears abated, and she followed suit not long after.

**So when they played apples to apples i literally got some note cards and was playing for everyone and keeping track of what cards were put down and who and everything lol, so that scene took some real life research that did take two hours XD it was fun though playing by myself as six people. My mom thought i was a little crazy haha. So i hoped you guys liked the chapter. There were a couple things i really like about this one. And sadly, i am actually the only RDJ fanatic amongst the group. but hey it worked well for the scene. So leave a review por favor. i apologize in advance for not being able to respond.**

**So i'll see you all relatively soon. :) **


	19. Goodbyes

**So i think you all are going to like this chapter, at least i'm very pleased with how it turned out :) But you decide.**

**read, enjoy, review**

Chapter 19: Goodbyes

**DAY 14: 4/2/13**

He couldn't seem to say it. The words wouldn't, couldn't leave his mouth. They were stuck to the roof of his mouth like peanut butter.

"Flight 47 to Los Angeles is leaving in ten minutes from gate 3." An announcer said.

Pepper stood in front of Tony from just outside the gate and said, "Well, I guess I have to be going now."

"Yeah." Tony mused.

"Bye Tony." Pepper said.

Tony nodded and swallowed wanting for the words to come.

"Fly safe."

It was Pepper's turn to nod. She set her bags down and embraced Tony. He had been dreading this moment for a while. He wasn't any good at goodbyes, especially to people that mattered and he knew he was screwing it up. He drew back and tucked a stray piece of her behind her ear. He held her face in his hands, his sad brown eyes pouring love into hers. He placed a sweet tender kiss on her lips. When they broke apart he said, "You should get going, your friends are going to be worried."

Pepper nodded and began to walk away with her bags clearly having expected something more.

"Oh and Pep…" Tony called out catching her attention, "I love you."

She gave a small smile and parroted, "I love you too.", before she disappeared behind the security checkpoint. Tony sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk away dejected and upset with himself.

XxxxSpring BreakxxxX

Pepper sighed as she took her seat beside Michelle. "What's wrong Pepper?" Michelle asked genuinely concerned.

"I just…I thought our goodbye would have gone differently, but Tony hardly said a word." Pepper said softly.

"If I was him then I probably would have wanted to say more but couldn't. That's most likely what happened. I wouldn't read too much into it, we all know he's crazy about you." Michelle said nonchalantly as she looked out the window.

"Really?" Pepper asked with a little smile.

"Oh God yeah, a blind man could see that. He practically worships the ground you walk on, Nelia's words, not mine, but we agree. The way he looks at you when you're not even looking…he loves you like Clark Kent loves Lois Lane." Michelle said not knowing just how much her friend needed the assurance.

"Attention flyers, we are about to begin our accent so if you would please turn off your phones until further notice it would be much appreciated. Thank you for flying Southwest Airlines." A flight attendant said in a chipper voice.

Pepper put her phone on airplane mode before she tucked it into her hoodie pocket and stared out the window with Michelle at the tarmac passing by increasingly faster. Pepper was almost asleep when the flight attendant came back on and said that phones could be turned back on. She took hers out when the signal was reconnected her phone vibrated alerting her that she had a message. She went to her inbox and saw Tony had sent her a text.

**Sry I didn't say much earlier. I wanted 2 though, honest. I jus froze. So I'll say it now. I'm so glad that we ran in2 each other. My life has changed so completely and it's all bcuz of u. U truly r my shining star, my 1 tru love, my 3, u r what makes me happy. I kno I sound like a sap, but I wont apologize 4 it. Bcuz of u, I'm a better person. Thank u Pep. Love u 4eva + always, Tony :) P.S, I'll c u soon.**

**~The Definition Of Sexy: Tony Stark~**

**4/2/13 9:38 am **

Pepper smiled and closed her eyes with a yawn; she'd text him later after she was settled in and rested.

XxxxSpring BreakxxxX

As soon as she stepped foot in her dorm Pepper breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Home sweet home."

"Amen." Michelle and Marissa said in unison.

Nelia burst through the door and into the bedroom. From outside they could hear her, "Yes sweet baby, mommy's home. Yes she is. Oh mommy's so sorry she couldn't take you with her but she couldn't risk you being taken precious. But don't worry baby, I'll play you all night long, yes who's a good Xbox 360? Yes you are, yes you are." She cooed.

Everyone just chuckled and rolled their eyes. "We certainly are home." Marissa chuckled contently.

An hour later everyone was settled back in. Nelia and Michelle were playing Skyrim on the Xbox and Marissa was making beeferoni hamburger helper. Pepper was just about to sit down and text Tony when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Pepper called out and got up to answer the door. She didn't bother looking first and swung the door open. Upon seeing who it was her face and spirits fell along with her phone.

"Hey Ginny."

"Who is it Pepper?" Marissa called out.

"Uh, it's Jack, I have to go real quick." She called out picking up her phone and tossing it onto the couch before shutting the door closed. "What do you want?" She asked venomously crossing her arms.

"You." Ben replied pleadingly.

Pepper scoffed. "Yeah, and our teacher!"

"It was a moment of weakness Ginny, and in my defense she came on to me."

"Oh I saw that much, she was covering you." Pepper retorted.

"That's not what I meant. Look, I was an idiot and I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, Bill Clinton was really sorry too." Pepper scoffed.

"I'm trying here Ginny. I don't know what you want! I said I'm sorry." Ben said exasperated running a hand through his hair.

"I don't want an apology. I want an explanation" Pepper bit.

"I was weak okay! She just came on to me, I didn't think I would get caught, I was stressed out, she understood." Ben cried.

"And you thought I wouldn't?" Pepper asked hurt.

"No that's…that's not what I meant at all Ginny." Ben said trying to fix his mistake.

"You didn't think to call?! You didn't think I'd help?! She asked with tears in her eyes.

"You were busy." Ben said softly.

"With what?" Pepper cried. "I would have gotten out of class to help you Ben and if you don't know that then you don't know me very well." Pepper said softly as tears fell and her heart broke a little.

"Ginny please, I'm so sorry. I just want another chance to show you I'm still the guy you love." Ben pleaded with sadness evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ben, it's too late for that." Pepper said softly.

"Too late? Please don't say that."

"It is. There's someone else. I met him two weeks ago and it's serious." Pepper pointed to the ring she wore. "I thought you should know." She said.

Bens face fell and he looked away. "What's his name?" He asked solemnly.

"Tony Stark."

Ben's face morphed into one of disbelief. "_The_ Tony Stark? As in, I- Sleep- With-Every-Girl-I-Meet Tony Stark? Ha! This is rich. You break up with me for one mistake and go to someone who sleeps who sleeps with everyone? He's screwed all his assistants, every reporter, every employee, and you're in a relationship with him?" Ben cried amused at the irony.

"He's not at all the person you're talking about. All you see is what he wants you to see, not who he really is." Pepper replied darkly.

"Oh and you know who he really is after two weeks Ginny?" Ben said throwing her words back at her. "He's a _playboy_ Ginny! He can't ever love you like I do now!"

Pepper snapped. "He loves me a hell of a lot more than you because he'll never cheat on me like you did! Goodbye Ben." Pepper said glaring at him as she turned the door knob and walked in.

"Whatever, when this ends bad, don't come back to me." Ben scoffed and walked away.

Pepper slammed the door and walked over to the coffee table to grab her purse, jacket, phone, and keys. "I'm going out. I'll be back soon. Don't wait up for me." No one had time to react before Pepper was gone again.

XxxxSpring BreakxxxX

Ben was still fuming a half hour later when there was a knock on his door. "What do you want?" he snarled. Nelia pushed Ben back through the door and locked it.

She swung her butter sock intimidatingly hitting it on her hand while pacing back and forth in front of Ben. "Pepper doesn't know I'm here but-"

"Who?"

"Virginia. Interrupt me again and feel what happens." She threatened. "Now, as I was saying, she doesn't know I'm here, but if she ever finds out, there'll be hell to pay. You've already broken her heart once and now you want to come in and try and ruin her relationship, which is going swimmingly well I might add, and now you've just made me mad. You had your chance and you blew it and while you broke some of her I'm really glad you did otherwise she wouldn't have met Tony. So goodbye Benedict, I know Pepper would have wanted you to have something to remember her by so I'll give it to you from her." Nelia swung her butter sock and it connected exactly where she wanted it to.

Ben dropped to his knees and then on to his side holding his groin and groaning in pain. Nelia smiled proudly and showed herself out. She texted Rhodey for a favor and a minute later she was dialing the number. The person on the other end picked up after the first ring.

"How do you feel about making a quick detour to Stanford?"

XxxxSpring BreakxxxX

**So leave me a review please guys? Pretty please with RDJ on top? lol. okay that may have sounded a bit wrong. lol anyways...i'll see you soon with the final chapter. **


	20. Goodbyes Part 2

**Well everyone, we've finally reached the end. This is indeed the final chapter of Spring Break. I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed with praise, opinions, and criticism. Also thank you to those of you who have stuck with me till the end and favorited and followed making this story my most successful one. Thank you all so much. I think you're all going to enjoy this, i apologize for any mistakes. Also i want to say that i finished writing this at 11:54 p.m and finished typing it this morning at 11:54 am. i thought it was freaky cool. Yeah, so i hope you continue to enjoy this last chapter while i try not to cry i'm so happy and proud. **

**read, enjoy, review **

Chapter 20: Goodbyes Part 2

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Tony asked confused.

"Nelia."

"Oh, hey. Why am I making a detour to Stanford? I'm just about to walk in my house."

"It's Ben. He confronted her and she just left. I think he broke some of her so in return my butter sock and I broke his balls." Tony laughed.

"I guess I owe you one then." Tony said gratefully.

"No, that was two weeks overdue. So are you coming or not? Ben needs a talking to from someone with power that can ruin his life and I'm sure Pepper needs some comfort." Nelia said.

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll be on my way in an hour."

"Oh, before you go, you're probably going to have to get a hotel if you plan on staying longer than a few hours. Our couch is crap; it messes up your back man. Believe me, I know."

"Thanks Nelia."

"Yeah, see you soon." Tony put his phone away and drove into the workshop with a sigh.

"Welcome home Sir." JARVIS said almost sounding chipper.

"Hold on to that J, I have to leave again as soon as I get some food, clean clothes, and a nap."

"There is Chinese food in the fridge that Mr. Stane brought for you." His AI announced.

"Tell him I said thanks."

"Will do sir." JARVIS replied dutifully.

Exactly an hour later Tony was climbing into the seat of his flashy new Audi with a small bag in tow and a fresh pair of jeans on. "JARVIS set destination for Stanford University."

"Estimated time of arrival is in six hours sir."

"Text Nelia and let her know I'll be there in about five hours." Tony commanded.

"Will do sir."

"Oh and J, lock up the house for me."

"Right away sir."

Tony pushed the pedal to the medal and not once did his speedometer drop below ninety. Even he was surprised he hadn't run into any cops. Lo and behold five hours and ten minutes later Tony was pulling into the campus. Nelia stood waiting outside and he parked close by.

"So where is this no good ex of hers?" He asked calmly.

Nelia pointed to the building on her right. "Third floor room 323. Then we are in the building to your left fifth floor room 502."

"Got it." Tony said scoping out each building.

"I'm running to 7-11, you want anything?" Nelia asked.

"Beef jerky, teriyaki, if you please." Nelia nodded and headed out while. Tony walked to Ben's room. He only had to knock twice before the door opened.

"You Ben?" He asked. Ben's face paled and he nodded. Tony loved how he was taller than Ben, if only by an inch. "A little birdie told me that you've been making my girlfriend upset. Why is that Ben?" Tony felt all calmness he'd had melt away and become replaced with seething anger. Tony brushed past Ben and walked inside his room taking a look around.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Ben asked.

Tony knew that Ben knew who he was just by the look on his face. "I can either be just a girl's boyfriend or your worst nightmare. Pepper says-"

"Who the hell is Pepper?!" Ben cried.

"Pepper is Virginia's nickname that everyone calls her now. As I was saying, Pepper said she can't just ignore you because you have history, but if you hurt her one more time I swear to whatever supernatural being that exists, I will destroy your life. I have powerful and unlimited resources Ben so believe that will happen. Pepper is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I don't understand how someone could cheat on her."

"It was a mistake, but don't try to act self-righteous. You're a playboy Stark. You'll break her hear quicker than I did. You may have fooled Ginny and her friends but deep down you're nothing more than a shallow, rich, playboy that grew up on Daddy's money getting everything he ever wanted."

"Once upon a time I was, but the truth is Ben, I'm never going to leave her, there's a reason we both have these promise rings. She's mine for the rest of your miserable life. I don't deserve her, I know that, but I love her too much to let her go. But if you let her know I was here or that we had this little talk, I'll send Nelia after you with her butter sock." Ben's hands instantly went to cover his groin and he cleared his throat. "So long Ben." Tony adjusted the bag on his shoulder and walked out with a smile thinking of how surprised Pepper would be to see him. After some difficulty he managed to find the room and knocked on the door and said in a deep voice, "Delivery." Much to his immense delight Pepper was the one who answered the door and her reaction was priceless.

XxxxSpring BreakxxxX

"It's been fifteen minutes; Nelia should be back by now." Pepper muttered switching her focus from the movie; She's The Man, to the clock.

Just then a knock resounded and she heard, "Delivery."

"Nelia's back." Michelle said with a laugh.

"I got it." Pepper said getting up from her spot on the couch. She opened the door and froze for the second time that day completely in shock. Tony was the one standing in front of her instead of Nelia.

"Miss me?" He asked cockily with a smile. He peeked around Pepper and called out, "Hey guys!"

"Tony?!" Marissa and Michelle answered surprised.

"The one and only, unless there's another Tony you know of. So Pep…you gonna let me in?" He asked with a grin.

Pepper shook her head to clear herself from the daze she was in and took a step sideways to allow Tony to enter. "Tony, what are you doing here?"

"I think you have one of my shirts." He said nonchalantly.

"You came all this way…for a shirt? That I do not have by the way."

"It's a good shirt." Tony defended. Pepper crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow clearly not buying Tony's shirt story. "Okay okay, I wanted to see you and really say goodbye since I froze last time." He said shuffling his feet nervously.

"That's more like it." Pepper said, a smile beginning to appear.

"Don't I get like a hello kiss or something?" Tony asked with a grin.

Pepper smiled and strutted up to him winding her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss that practically left him whimpering for more. "Get a room!" Michelle called out.

"Yeah, no PDA allowed in this room unless you're fangirling." Marissa added.

Pepper pulled back and chuckled keeping her arms around Tony. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but you shouldn't be here. You have a company waiting for you."

"I'm only here for tonight and tomorrow Pep, chillax. I think Obie can handle running it for another day." Pepper shook her head but couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "So, I've been driving for hours and I'm starved. Got anything to eat?"

"There's some leftover hamburger helper in the fridge." Marissa said.

"You can set your stuff don by the coat hanger and sit on the couch while I get you some food." Pepper said and un-wound herself from Tony.

"So, where's Nelia?" Tony asked sounding curious.

"She's making a run to 7-11. Apparently she's all out of Xbox snacks." Marissa informed with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah, I see." A minute later Pepper handed him a bowl of food with a fork and napkin and sat on his lap. He raised an eyebrow with an amused smile.

"What? You took my seat so now you're my seat." Pepper defended with a playful twinkle in her eyes. Tony just chuckled and began to eat semi-focused on the movie.

The door opened and Nelia walked through with bags hanging off her arms. Tony decided to loudly greet her to try and maintain their cover. "Nelia!Sup girl?"

"Tony what are you doing here?" Nelia asked with surprise. Tony would have believed she was surprised to see him had she not been a part of the plan.

"Came to hang." He replied.

"Well, you're not hanging on my bed." She retorted and Tony chuckled.

"Nah, I'm gonna take the couch."

"You're taking your life in your hands." She said.

"So, Whatcha got there?"

"Food. All the essentials one needs while playing Xbox for hours on end. Powdered donut holes, chips ahoy cookies, cookies and crème pop tarts, beef jerky, cheese itz, chips, and plenty of pretzels."

"Say, you willing to share some of that beef jerky?" Tony asked curiously.

"Normally I'd say no, but since you're a guest, sure." She tossed him the pack and gave a wink that only he caught and returned.

The night passed by quickly and soon everyone was changed and headed to bed. Pepper handed Tony some blankets and once everyone was asleep she snuck out of the bedroom and to the couch where Tony was in fact still awake.

"Couldn't sleep without me huh?" Tony asked with a grin.

"Didn't want to. Why are you still up?" Pepper asked.

"Couldn't sleep without you." He said with a small smile.

"Think you can make some room on the couch for me?"

"As long as you're on me we'll fit." He replied.

Pepper carefully climbed on top of Tony and pulled the blanket on top of them. She sighed in content as Tony's fingers lightly traveled her back and an arm was wrapped protectively around her. She didn't want to mention Ben, not in that perfect moment anyway, that could wait till tomorrow.

XxxxSpring BreakxxxX

"Wake up love birds, breakfast is ready." Nelia yelled with a bullhorn. Tony and Pepper jumped awake and fell on the floor with an oof.

Tony whined, "It's not even eleven yet, why'd you wake me up? My back hurts."

Nelia snickered and said in a sing song voice, "Told ya so."

"Because we have yoga class in an hour." Michelle answered.

"They do anyways, not me. This body was made only for stretching for the remote or a snack." Nelia said with a laugh.

"Amen to that." Tony groaned as he stood up and stretched his back out.

"Cool, so we'll hang back, play some Halo while they go break their bodies and put them in ungodly positions that circus monkeys invented." Nelia said.

"Up top!" Tony said with a grin. Nelia high fived Tony with a grin and received an elbow from Pepper. "Ow, you know how easily I bruise Pep." Tony whined rubbing his side.

"You're such a girl." Pepper shook her head with a chuckle.

"A very _sexy_ girl." Tony corrected with a grin.

They all sat around the table in their pajamas eating cheesy, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and blueberries.

"Hey, how come there are blueberries and not strawberries?" Tony asked curiously.

"Oh that's right, I never told you. Um well, actually, I'm allergic to them." Pepper informed shyly.

"To strawberries?!" Tony asked incredulously. "That's possible?"

"I know, I know, it's a weird allergy to have. It's the only one I have too but I'm deathly allergic to them. I can be around them but if I eat one, it's light out."

"Well…that's…good to know. You know, so I don't accidently…_kill_…you." Tony said uncomfortably. Everyone nodded in agreement. "So, are you busy after yoga?"

"Nope, I was thinking maybe we could go out for some frozen yogurt and grab the best fries Quatro Queso Dos Fritos you'll ever have from Gabriel's."

"Quatro what what?" Tony asked.

"Gabriel injects potatoes with a four cheese mixture, and then they get fried three quarters of the way, pull em out, batter them, fry them again, and then serve them with a bacon and ancho chili sour cream. They're _sooooo_ delicious." Pepper said in anticipation.

"They sound delicious. Do we have to wait so long?" Tony asked.

"They're worth the wait." Michelle said.

"I'm not _that_ patient of a guy." Tony whined.

"You'll have to be today." Pepper teased. Tony sighed and focused back on the food in front of him.

As lunch came and went Tony felt time slipping by too quickly. It was already three and he to leave soon. They spent the remainder of their time curled up in bed watching Nelia, Marissa, and Michelle play Ghost Protocol. At five his phone buzzed and it was JARVIS alerting Tony he had to leave. Tony hugged everyone goodbye and said he'd see them at graduation. He grabbed his bag and slung it on one shoulder while Pepper held his hand to walk him out. As they reached his Audi they both released a sigh.

"Can I say something?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah sure."

"I'm really glad you came. I had a run in with Ben yesterday and it went really bad and it got me really upset. He said that…he said that I'm just going to end up like every other girl you've been with." She said sadly.

"What? You know that's not true Pep. You're the only girl I'll ever love or feel crazy about, okay. You're not going to be one of those girls because you're not like any of those girls. You've got immeasurable beauty, brains, character, and a great personality. Your beauty is both inside and out. I love you for who you are, not how you look." Tony said.

Pepper smiled with some tears in her eyes. "That was the perfect thing to say."

Tony smiled and kissed her. "I'll see you in exactly a month then." Tony said softly.

"Yeah." Pepper replied.

"Bye Pep, I love you."

"I love you too. Drive safe Tony." She said with a smile.

"Don't you know me?" He asked with a grin getting into the car. Pepper chuckled with a roll of her eyes and waved goodbye and blew a kiss as Tony back out and drove away.

XxxxSpring BreakxxxX

As Pepper peeled back the covers on her side of the bed she found a shirt with a note on top. She instantly recognized the chicken scratch. She picked up the note and read.

_Pepper, I left this here so you would feel closer to me when you sleep. Yours forever,_

_Tony 3 XO_

She smiled and continued reading.

_P.S. This really is my favorite shirt so don't stain it._

_P.P.S. I smothered it in your favorite cologne of mine._

_P.P.P.S I took a photo of you from your room so I would have something of you close to me when I sleep._

Pepper smiled and set the note aside. She grabbed the shirt and inhaled. It was Tony's AC/DC shirt he had been wearing the night before and it smelled exactly like him along with the intoxicating smell of his cologne. She changed into it and a pair of shorts and lay down. While she didn't have Tony beside her she could feel him with her and she slept peacefully knowing that he was with her even when they were miles apart. It truly had been the best spring break of her life.

XxxxSpring BreakxxxX

**THE END!**

**It's over guys, can you believe it? It really is over. What started on March 15th has now ended. So sad. Thanks so much all of you again and if you'd be so kind as to review it'd be much appreciated. Love you all bunches. Oh and the epilogue is typed and ready to be posted, it's epic. I got so excited writing it at midnight. it was so much fun and that will be posted soon. Also my new story that i'm working on with Kcrella is gonna be boss. buuutttt, im probably biased. I'm so styked for it. lol. that'll be here come August. So review if you please, i hope you do and i'll be back soon. **


	21. Epilogue: Propositions

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, i love you all to death. And here i am with the very last bit of Pepperony but you're guaranteed to enjoy it haha. So without further adieu...**

**read, enjoy, review :) **

Epilogue: Propositions

**EXACTLY 1 MONTH LATER: GRADUATION DAY**

"Nelia Sol White. Ladies and Gentlemen, you twenty thirteen college graduates!" The principal announced proudly.

Cheers resounded from everywhere, caps were tossed and people were embraced with joyful tears and claps on back. It took some time but Tony managed to push his way through the crowds until he found Pepper. The biggest and brightest smile enveloped her face as she saw Tony and she went running to him. Tony caught her and spun her around in his arms crushing her in a hug.

"Congratualtions Pepper! You did it!" Tony exclaimed excitedly.

"I know!" She cried happily.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" He said.

Pepper smiled and kissed Tony. She got lost somewhere in his lips and it wasn't until a throat was cleared that they pulled away. Upon seeing the people who interrupted Pepper peeled herself away from Tony and embraced the two people with smiles.

"Oh, Tony. I'd like you to meet my parents Aaron and Brenda Potts. Mom, Dad, this is Tony-"

"Stark. I know who he is. Nice to meet you." Aaron said as he sized up Tony from the handshake with a grunt.

"Where's Jake?" Pepper asked.

"Oh, he got held back, something work related. He'll be here tomorrow though to celebrate with you." Mrs. Potts explained.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Potts. And Mrs. Potts, if I may you look lovely. That turquoise dress really brings out your eyes. Now I know where Pepper's stunning looks come from." Tony said with a wink.

"Who the Sam hell is Pepper?"

"Me, Daddy. That's the nickname Tony gave me and now everyone calls me that." Pepper explained with a slight blush in her cheeks. Just as her dad opened his mouth to speak Pepper's phone began to blare, 'Never Too Much'. "Sorry, I have to get this." She said embarrassed. "Yes Nelia? Oh, oh my gosh. Yes, I'll be right there. Have Rhodey help until I get there. Okay bye." Pepper quickly hung up. "I have to go, Michelle just passed out. I'll meet you guys in the room, Tony can you-"

"Say no more, I've got it covered."

"Thanks." Pepper said with a grateful look in her eye. She pecked Tony on the cheek and ran off in her high heels with her dress and robe flowing behind.

"So Stark, let's talk about you and my daughter." Aaron began with a firm look.

"I was just about to suggest the same thing." Tony said with a smile as he offered his arm to Mrs. Potts and began to walk with them toward Pepper's room.

XxxxSpring BreakxxxX

Everyone was opening graduation gifts and Tony's gift to Pepper had been saved as the last one. Pepper tore open the envelope and out fell papers. She looked at Tony confused as she scanned over them. Tony grinned and began to explain, "Those are the legal documents you'll have to sign for your new job."

"My new job?" She asked.

"Well, you've got the position of my personal assistant if you're interested. But I must warn you, it's a very rigorous job with very odd and demanding hours and it's very time consuming. You'll have to be around me all day which means you'll have to move to Malibu and learn the ropes and inner workings and all the managerial things for Stark Industries."

Pepper smiled clearly pleased. "Yes yes, I'd love to!" She said excitedly.

"There's just one catch." Tony said with a smile. Pepper looked at him waiting to hear the catch. "You have to say yes."

"To what?" She asked with a laugh. "I thought I just did."

"To me." Tony said softly with a smile. He got down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a small box from his shirt and said, "Pepper Potts, will you marry me?"

There were gasps, grins, and shocked faces all around the room but Tony was only concerned with the one in front of him. Her face showed she was clearly surprised and shocked but after only a few seconds her surprise morphed into a wide smile.

"Yes."

Tony grinned and stood up. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately with a wide grin plastered on his face. He whispered in her ear, "It's inscribed 'until the wheels fall off'." Pepper laughed and smiled and all she could hear was clapping and cheering.

The next few hours were filled with joyous laughter, talking, food, and games celebrating not only the girl's graduation but Tony and Pepper's engagement as well as Pepper's new job. At the end of the day it was just Pepper, Tony, her parents, the girls, and Rhodey left and they all managed to squeeze in the dorm.

"So Ginny, you never really told your father and I the story of how you met." Pepper smiled and looked to Tony who sat beside her with his arm around her and to her friends who were scattered.

"Well, we all have to tell it, but it all began during spring break…"

XxxxSpring BreakxxxX

**It is the end my friends, a very sweet sweet ending if i do say so myself :D Well, thanks for joining me on this ride and you'll be seeing me again withing the next day or two with my new story :)!**

**Enjoy the rest of your day guys!**


End file.
